BipoTale: Un Au Distorcionado
by Fixoftimelines xD 23
Summary: Después del primero Genocidio cometido por Frisk, se vuelve a comenzar la ruta genocida para encontrarse con Chara por una promesa, solo que con un imprevisto, o mejor dicho un invitado de otro Universo, cuales serán las consecuencias de la aparición de este ser?
1. Capitulo I El Comienzo

Todo comienza después de que Frisk comete un reinicio antes de la batalla contra Sans, sintiendo una extraña sensación de pesadez, además de sus propios pecados, como si alguien lo estuviese mirando a directamente en la oscuridad, y murmurando algunas palabras..

Tras el reseteo, Frisk se encuentra en la entrada al submundo (Monte Ebott) en el que es Chara, enojado y un con instinto asesino por no cumplir la promesa de quedarse con ella para siempre en el genocidio. una batalla a muerte comienza, donde la única arma son las manos o escapar . en ambos casos, ambos caen en la entrada del submundo, Chara cae intacta y decide atacar de nuevo, pero en su sorpresa, Frisk sangraba de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, Chara desesperada por ver su única posibilidad de no estar sola al destruir el mundo, y claro, la única oportunidad de destruirlo, entre pánico y desesperación comienza a abofetearlo, llorando con lágrimas:

Cha: Esto no es divertido, despierta!

Ni la determinación funciona si la persona que lo maneja no esta consiente. En la oscuridad, una intensa llama de oro con tonos anaranjados emerge de la nada, que muestra una figura de un ser que solo con chasquear los dedos llego hasta donde estaban, Chara intentó atacar por la aparición tan brusca y repentina de aquel ser, más la llama que envolvió a la persona / criatura, tomando la forma de escudo para repeler el ataque, a continuación, simplemente incremento su intensidad y envió al temido demonio contra una pared, dejándola solo a 1 / Hp.

Algunas palabras son escuchadas:

?: Usted quiere salvarla ... de que puedo curarla, puedo. pero todo tiene un precio en esta vida... Por lo que veo y siento el golpe dejara algo que no se podrá curar, mas puedo hacer un trato para solucionarlo ...

Cha: Lo que sea, pero para terminar mi Genocidio!

?: Lo quieres terminar?.. o lo quieres a el?

Cha: ¿Que demonios dijiste!?

?: Eres graciosa * soltó una carcajada *

Cha: Tráelo de vuelta... AHORA!

?: Como quieras, pero, acepta los términos y condiciones del contrato

Cha: Rápido inútil o no sobrevivirá!..

?: Vale, vale, pero no te enojes * Chasquea los dedos normalmente pero con una reacción estremecedora*

La llama toma una intensidad destructiva y destruye la línea de tiempo como si nada, borrando el progreso, pero no los recuerdos ... Sans junto con otra persona se percatan de este echo...

reaparecen de nuevo en el monte Ebott solo que mucho mas atrás en el sendero antes de la fosa que es la entrada a las ruinas..

Cha: ¿Estás bien?

Fri: Que paso? Donde estamos? y por que me siento tan extraño?

Cha: ahora que lo mencionas, yo igual me siento extraña.. espera.. por que te escuchas con eco, tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca.

Fri: * nota fijamente que su mano se levanta sin que hiciera ese movimiento* Que le sucede a mi mano?

Cha: ESA ES MI MANO! Que ocurre aquí!?

?: ¿Te diviertes? o ambos se divierten?

Cha / Fri: Que has hecho!? Chara, creo que el no parece conocerlo, Como que no!? el es el culpable de todo!

?: Les daré una pequeña explicación, ambos están en un cuerpo, no se mezclan por su alma, si no por su mente, el golpe proporciono bipolaridad con múltiples personalidades... ah y están desnudas en campo publico, así que seré generoso, tomen un espejo y un cuadro negro de censura, les deseo suerte, hasta la próxima ocacion... ah y no es por nada, pero una multitud de personas viene para esta zona, sera por que alguien anuncio helado gratis? quien sabe? Hasta luego, Adiooos.

Él nos estaba dejando a nuestra suerte, luchamos por el control, al punto de que no podíamos ni caminar bien, mas terminamos tropezándonos.

Cha: feliz? ahora estamos solas y con frió en un arbusto espinoso.

Fri: no estamos totalmente solas, al menos te tengo a ti.

Cha: De aquí en mas yo seré la dueña del cuerpo y tendré el control del mismo.

Lagrimas caen de sus ojos cambiando de estar esperanzada a adolorida y herida por sus palabras.

Cha: ¿Qué ocurre?! ¡¿Hice algo mal?! ¡¿Fui yo?! Te dare misericordia, pero por favor no llores Frisk...

(Sí, la bipolaridad las afecta de maneras fuertes y al azar-mente, pueden cambiar de misericordioso a genocida y viceversa, de feliz a triste, enfadado a calmado y cosas así )

Después de una larga discusión de los sentimientos y demás terminaron cansándose y durmiéndose en aquel arbusto espinoso, el silencio de la noche, una paz con la cual todos deberíamos experimentar... Obviamente desde un televisor de alta definición en una mansión en Dubai, con una Pepsi, que? esto no tiene nada que ver? Lo se, solo digo, yo seria feliz así.

En un momento bastante difícil para la ciudad, los policías llegaron a aquel campo donde se haría el intercambio de ciertos niños desaparecidos, que luego de días, se dio a conocer que estaban secuestrados por una orden terrorista, mas se llego al punto del final mas satisfactorio, todos impunes y a salvo los criminales se entregaron, mientras llevaban a los terroristas a las coches policiales, uno de ellos se percato de una joven sin ropa entre algunos arbustos, todos los terrorista testificaron que no sabían quien era, mas se creyó que tuvo un accidente y quedo inconsciente, fue llevada a un hospital bastante cerca del M. Ebott junto a los demás niños...


	2. Capitulo II Despertando en el Hospital

En la mañana... En un hospital en alguna parte de una ciudad desconocida, cercana al M. Ebott... Las primeras luces del amanecer entran por la ventana a través de la cortina, alumbrado la camilla donde se encontraban ellas...

Cha: que alguien apague el sol...

En los momentos donde medianamente abre los ojos se percata de que aquel ser estaba sentado en la esquina.. en un acto de impulso, salta de la cama, en un rápido e inesperado movimiento, a segundo de atinar el golpe, sucede algo inesperado...

Cha: Ya eres mio... * la cara de maldad pura de Chara *

Fri: Que suced...

En aquel momento Frisk tomo la posecion del cuerpo, ( para aclarar, en cualquier momento en el que no hagan una coordinador, pero si por ejem, pasa lo de ahora, una de las personalidades se despierta, no implica que la otra lo haga, y en el momento en que lo haga tomara el control directo, haciendo que sea confuso e loco lo que pueda pasar ) y terminan golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared...

?: Ustedes son algo ingenuas no?

Cha: FRISK! POR QUE INTERFERISTE?! TENIA EL GOLPE PERFECTO! * grito furiosa *

Fri: Yo apenas me estoy levantando y recibo un golpe tampoco es mi culpa.

?: si, lo confirmo, son bastante ingenuas, por que en vez de pelear, se dan cuenta de su situación en la que estan metidas?

Cha: que insinuas? a que situacion se refieres? no estaras tratando de distraerme para evitar tu dolorosa muerte verdad?

Fri: Chara, creo que sera mejor no meternos con alguien asi.

Cha: Cállate, es solo un cobarde...

?: que te dejo a 1 / Hp sin necesidad de parpadear?, te lo dejare en claro niña, o mejor dicho niñas, solo me gusta observar y no meterme en líos, lo cual es irónico con sentido del humor pesado, mas si quieren pelea, les daré pelea, mas no esperen salir impunes... o vivas.

Nos miro y por primera vez vimos sus ojos, cuencas totalmente negras, con un destello o mejor dicho un punto de luz naranja fluorescente, unas venas en los mismos del mismo color resaltante, que colocaron un ambiente tenso y pesado, nos inundo de un temor inexplicable, fue una sensación espantosa, un sudor frió e incapacidad de movernos, era una pesadilla. Mas todo termino en el momento en que un hombre con una bata blanca de aspecto mayor y con lentes entro a la habitación, nos pregunto.

-Que haces ahí? pareces que has visto a un fantasma.

Fri: Hay un alguien que nos esta persiguiendo a mi y a Chara.

El doctor miro intrigado - A ti y a Chara?

Cha: Que no me ve? anciano estúpido.

Fri: Chara, no hagas eso, es un señor mayor, hay que ser respetuoso.

Cha: Eres muy molesta con tu piedad.

Fri: Por favor no peleemos mas.

Cha: eso quisieras, me debes un genocidio, teníamos una promesa.

En ese entonces lo recordamos, en el primer genocidio, al terminar logre convencerla de que por favor no tomara mi alma...

Fri: No puedo entregártela, lo destruirás todo..

Cha: es algo tonto que lo digas tu, sabiendo que fuiste el causante de mi resurrección, recurriendo al mismo método.

Fri: fue tonto y estúpido, mas no quiero esto.

Cha: y piensas que seré capaz de aguantar tu final feliz mientras yo me pudro aquí? no lo creo.

Fri: supongo que tienes razón, mas ellos no merecen pagar por mi acto, te prometo algo.

Cha: que tienes que ofrecer a cambio aparte de la alma mas llena de determinación que existe?

Fri: mi libertad, haré un segundo genocidio donde estemos juntas, por siempre...

Cha: y que me pides a mi?

Fri: que ellos sean libres y Asriel vuelva a la vida.

Cha: un compañero eterno... supongo que aceptare, es mejor que la soledad al fin y al cabo..

Ambas nos sentimos un poco mal y molestas, al percatarnos de la realidad, el doctor estaba algo asustado e interesado.

El pregunto -Hola? siguen hay?

antes de responder decidimos que nos turnaríamos para hablar, ya que seria confuso e irracional pelearnos por solo querer hablar.

Fri: Si lo estamos.

Con una sonrisa nos dijo -Siganme, quiero que conozcan a alguien.

Caminamos unos algunos pasillos, note que Chara parecía estar incomoda o molesta por la presencia de los humanos, lo cual me pareció extraño por que jamas demostró eso conmigo...

Mientras tanto...


	3. Capitulo III El Plan de Sans

En Swondin. Sans esta en su laboratorio revisando cálculos en una pantalla, que solamente el sabia donde se ocultaba...

San: Eso fue raro, sentí y viví un reseteo, el niño no a llegado, ni tan poco llego a la sala del juicio en la ruta anterior, esto huele mal, según estos números la linea del tiempo anterior... Fue destruida!? Chara abra despertado!? no, esto fue una deidad de afuera, si no yo hubiese muerto anteriormente, que sucede aquí?... espera un momento, veamos si puedo hacer algo al respecto...

Sans rápidamente saco mas pantallas de de su pared y a través de serios y avanzados cálculos matemáticos, revelo un código binario, junto con una ubicación cuyas coordenadas estaban bloqueadas pero fáciles de descifrar si se tiene una buena tegnologia y habilidades de Hacking.

San: Esto sera hueso comido * En ese momento toca un botón con la letra "K" El cual saca un pequeño refrigerador con Kepchup, mucha kepchup * A trabajar... mejor mañana... preferiblemente terminare esto a medias hoy..

Luego de un largo trabajo.. y beber kepchup.. y completar crucigramas.. y contarle una historia a Papyrus.. y beber kepchup otra vez...

San: Bueno, deje aquella coordenada en automático, se supone que ya deberían estar listas, y cuando lo estén veré que causa tanto alboroto *Entra en el laboratorio tranquilamente y lee, llevándose una sorpresa que le hace escupir su Kepchup* La superficie!? Que demonios sucede aquí!? de verdad tengo que subir? hace tiempo que no subo.. espero que mi disfraz no me quede mal.. tendré que medir mi tiempo en la superficie, 3 hora sera mi mínimo y máximo, considerando todo lo de mas creo que podre irme * de inmediato por medio de una pantalla, selecciono el modificador de estructura física, mientras que del techo y el suelo se formaba una plataforma * Que debo escoger?... * Las opciones eran... Pez/Perro/Gato/Humano/Ave* Supongo que variare para evitar ser descubierto con lo que sea que este causando tanto alboroto, Seré un humano para empezar, espero que no salga nada del otro mundo y que la tranformacion sea exacta, no lo sabre hasta averiguarlo, Vamos

Un escaner analiza a el esqueleto, y después de tener los datos exactos, el mismo escaner comenzó a colocar piel de pies a cabeza, terminando así colocando una ropa de clase media, en ese momento el lucia como un chico bajo, calvicie y gorra, una chaqueta roja, unos shorts beige, zapatos deportivos marca "Undidas" y un skatebord ( Quien dijo cambiar los nombres de las marcas para evitar el copyright ).

San: Supongo que es convincente, veré que tan creible es * toma un atajo a la casa de Undyne* Hey Undyne!

Undyne abre la puerta tranquilamente y ve la mayor sorpresa de su vida

San: Que te parece este disfr..

Und: * saca una lanza * Eres humano verdad?, ERES LA SÉPTIMA ALMA PARA ALCANZAR LA LIBERTAD! Y ESTA JUSTO ENFRENTE DE MI! PUNK, PREPÁRATE PARA ENFRENTARTE MI Y A TU DESTINO!

San: Si, es creíble * toma un atajo mientras que muchas lanzas caen en su dirección*

Este seria el atajo mas cansado para Sans ya que directamente fue al hospital, burlando la barrera, y esto ultimo fue lo que canso mas en todo el viaje, luego de recuperarse y disimular como si fuese un recordó algo que no pensó muy bien, el aspecto que lleva y su voz, tendría que cambiar su voz cada vez que hable con alguien, mas lo tomo como un contratiempo que se podría resolver fácilmente, después de pensar y reconsiderar las opciones, decide entrar en el hospital, con cada habitación que pasaba, usaba su ojo especial para identificar determinación o LOVE

En otro sitio del hospital, en la zona de psicología...

Doctora/Psicóloga: muy bien, como te llamas?

Fri: yo soy Frisk

Cha: yo soy Chara...

Doctora/Psicologa: Chara, estas bien?

Cha: la verdad me asquea y repugna la presencia de seres humanos como usted..

Doctora/Psicologa: Eso es muy irrespetuoso y de mala crianza niñata grosera

Fri: no es su culpa

Doctora/Psicologa: entonces de quien es?

* ambas nos colocamos a charlar internamente*

Cha: Sabes el odio que le tengo a los humanos?, créeme que tengo ganas de vomitar..

Fri: Por favor tranquilízate, estas conmigo...

Cha: Preferiría tranquilamente clavarme una jeringa en el cuello, pero esta bien, supongo.

Todo parecía ir bien y mejorando, poco a poco, pero antes de que Chara empezara a hablar, un cambio repentino de bipolaridad, que cambia la tímida y fingida felicidad de Chara, a una violenta y atrevida de golpe sin aviso, Frisk sufre también el cambio siendo violenta y grosera

La cosa se pone peor al la Doctora Psicóloga entrar en pánico al Chara y Frisk coordinarse para intentar matarla, después de aquel intento la doctora sale corriendo y gritando "Seguridad" de esto Sans se percata, mas es empujado y termina cayéndose gracias a la acción desesperada de los guardias, siendo mas de cinco personas con armas de dardos que entraron el la oficina de la psicóloga, pero cuando los guardias entraron los guardias, Frisk y Chara seguían en ese estado, mas otra vez sin previo aviso su estado cambio al de antes, mas si le sumamos el lo que sucedía Frisk entro en un estado de miedo, mas Chara al ver esto se torno valiente y decidida para protegerse a si mismas, preparándose para poder esquivar sus ataques.


	4. Capitulo IV Un Escape Improvisado

Al Frisk ver a Chara determinada, se siento llena de determinación venciendo el miedo, y conectándose entre si actuando como un solo ser, aun así sabiendo que iban a perder.

Guardia: Calma, no queremos hacerte daño, no nos obligues a usar la fuerza, entrégate pacíficamente.

Cha: Ja, he oído peores amenazas de un esqueleto.

Guardia: ultima oportunidad, rindan se ahora, o esto se pondrá feo.

Fri: * pero se reusa *

Guardia: esta bien, ustedes...

Antes de que el guardia terminara de hablar, comenzó a convulsionar, se encendió la alarma de incendio, tres o cuatro personas desmayas y cinco inconscientes con espuma en la boca, Sans se percato de que entraron en un shock y luego actuaron de una manera demente, pero con una peculiaridad...

En la zona de psicología, todo se veía en contra de Frisk y Chara, aun siendo tres contra uno, mientras que uno de los guardias ayudaba a su amigo, mas después de un momento el guardia se levanto y eran cinco de nuevo.

Guardia: están acabadas... Acabadas de salvar * sus ojos se turnan negros con puntos naranjas y utilizo su arma para dormir y golpear a los otros guardias *

Frisk y Chara reaccionan aun mas asustadas que aliviadas, pero antes de reaccionar adecuadamente en un rápido movimiento, el guardia poseído las carga a ambas y se lanza por una ventana.

Cha: ESTAS LOCO!?

Guardia: Solo un poco, no te parece? * mientras que en su cara sale una alegre sonrisa *

Fri: WU JUUUU!

El guardia al caer contra un techo, termina rompiendose las piernas de una manera inhumana

?: ustedes corran, yo me hago cargo del resto.

Fri: esta bien, vamos Chara.

Mientras Frisk y Chara se alejaban de la zona, ? arreglo todo, y se divirtió un poco mas con las personas de adentro del hospital, mandando vientos violentos, desmayandolas, tirando mesas, en ese momento vio a un pequeño niño a el cual poder asustar fácilmente, mas al aproximarse, ya al estar el pasillo despejado, Sans utiliza un Gaster Blaster apuntando a una masa negra que se aproximaba hacia el.

San: Por todo lo visto anteriormente mas al detectar aquel nivel veinte, deduzco que eres sirviente de Chara no es así?

?: Oh, un intelectual, que lindo de tu parte, mas no me gusta servir a nadie

San: Y por que se supone que debería creerte?

?: Yo no tengo ni idea, pero supongo que estas en lo cierto Sans, mejor no arriesgar el hueso.

San: Como sabes mi nombre!?

?: Conozco muchas cosas, como la Lanza-da de Undyne e algunas habilidades de chistes pésimos, saludos a "Internet" y a "observarte"

San: No esta mal, mas tendrás que tener algo mejor para desacerté de mi.

?: Como el tiempo?

San: a que te refieres?.. * sintió un temor por el reseteo o la destrucción de la línea del tiempo *

?: Eran tres horas que colocaste en el lapso de tiempo de volver al subterráneo, no es así? o eran dos? o una? o ahora?

Sans fue tele-transportado directo a su habitación, y a la vez, perdiendo su disfraz y la capacidad de tomar atajos.. en el suelo justo debajo de Sans había una nota, la cual decía:

"Espero que no estes molesto, mas no podrás tomar atajos hasta las 5:34 pm de mañana, hasta la próxima y que no te descubra espiando, besos y abrazos.- ?"

Pap: SANS! DONDE ESTAS!?

San: Aquí Paps * mientras con su mano arrugaba la hoja *

Pap: vez Undyne, esta en su cuarto.

Und: NERDS, LO JURO, PRESENCIE A UN HUMANO CON TU VOZ NERD!

San: Era yo con un disfraz, Undyne, necesito hablar contigo, a solas. Paps, esto es serio.

Paps: Entiendo hermano, ire a cocinar..

Cuando Papyrus se fue a cocinar, Sans condujo a Undyne a su Laboratorio.

Und: no jueges conmigo asi Nerd, estaba ilusionada con la libertad

San: Tenemos asuntos mas serios que la libertad Undyne, uno que involucra todas las vidas inocentes... * dijo, mientras abría la puerta a su laboratorio *


	5. Capitulo V Mucha amabilidad de aquel ser

Undyne se sorprende al ver aquella habitación oculta, y luego de una explicación corta, coordinaron para empezar a trabajar en secreto y salir a la superficie para perseguir al humano de nivel veinte para evitar muertes y masacres, ese día Sans fue a dormir intranquilo debido al temor de un reseteo.

En otro sitio, Frisk y Chara seguían corriendo, teniendo cuidado con las alarmas policiales y otras cosas de la calle, llegando a un punto donde quedaron cansadas y luego de una bastante tiempo corriendo, terminaron en un callejón, cerca de una fábrica abandonada, decidieron inspeccionar, encontrándose con ratas y cucarachas, vieron una oficina, medianamente limpia, con un colchón sucio, con hambre y sed, se quedaron tumbadas en aquel colchón lleno de vidrios y basura, a la final cayendo en sueño.

Al despertarse, se encontraron con una habitación más ordenada y limpia, con bastantes almohadas, y sabanas, conejos de peluche, y una sopa caliente, ambas más hambrientas que asombradas por el gran cambio, decidieron comer primero y luego preguntar, una sopa con sabor que ellas jamás habían probado, con toques de tomate y una pizca de pimienta. Apenas cambiaron su mirada, vieron que su bata de hospital estaba arruinada y sucia en la misma pequeña oficina había un armario que paso a hacer un baño, con bañera y ducha por separadas, y un armario dentro del mismo baño, ambas decidieron tomar un baño de burbujas, llenaron la tina, se quitaron la bata y se relajaron lentamente, mas no todo era tanta paz, al llegar a relajarse tanto, llegaron un punto de tener privacidad en cuanto a pensamiento.

Cha: Por que me estoy contagiando tanto de misericordia, me siento estúpida, ya tengo un cuerpo, y puedo pulsar el borrar, mas no siento ganas, que me sucede?, mas ese sujeto, esa mancha negra, es mas poderosa que yo, esto se complica mas para mi, pero no puedo dejar de sentir felicidad al estar al lado de Frisk. Que debe significar?...

/

Fri: Esto me parece muy raro, Chara se porta de manera extraña, se incomoda por las presencias humanas, mas no conmigo? Sinceramente no logro captar lo que me quiere transmitir, mas no entiendo que quiere ese ser, nuestra determinación? se que tenemos el poder para resetear las líneas del tiempo, mas no entiendo que quiere, ha demostrado que es amigable pero puede ser un "Flowey", le daré una oportunidad, creo que puede llegar a ser un buen amigo.

Luego de un baño lleno de pensamientos, toman la toalla y se secan, al ver en ese armario, encuentra un suéter gris con una capucha personalizada con orejas de gato, un short algo largo negro, y en una gaveta, unas zapatillas deportivas rojas, y ropa íntima tanto masculina como femenina.

Al terminar de vestirse, se encontraron con aquel ente en su habitación.

?: Que les parece? sé que no es lo más innovador pero esta confortable solo me faltan las paredes y la alfombra.

Fri: Por que eres tan amable con nosotras?

?: Puedo hacer yo una pregunta?, o mejor dicho dos.

Fri: Por que no? Estás de acuerdo Chara?

Cha: supongo que está bien.

?: Eres hombre o mujer? Es decir, tengo la curiosidad del milenio por saber, y también ellos, si lo se, no esperaban que les hablase a ustedes, no Lectores?

Cha: te has vuelto mas loco de lo normal o que?

?: siempre supero los limites.

Fri: es algo difícil de explicar, más dependiendo de mis sentimientos, mi cuerpo sufre cambios discretos definiendo mi sexo, es algo que no puedo controlar, más puedo decir que es un cincuenta a cincuenta, aun así, me siento comod con cualquiera de los géneros. Ahora te toca responder a ti * mientras coloca pacientemente una sonrisa

?: lo soy por gusto, además, me agradan y son muy fáciles de molestar, la segunda pregunta que les iba a hacer, eso que tienen en el hombro es una araña?

Ambas se sorprendes al ver una tarántula gigante en nuestro hombro, al caerse se dieron cuenta que era falsa y de plástico.

Cha: Sabes? empiezo a odiarte... y en serio * se veía como lentamente sus ojos tomaban un color negro y el rojo se hacía notar más *

?: Seguro? * chasqueo sus dedos y de la nada salió una barra de chocolate, la cual le dio a ambas * coman, no tiene nada.

Chara desconfiada, lo mordió con cautela y se sorprendió al saborear un chocolate dulce y exquisito.

?: Disfrútalo, la vida callejera es difícil, más de que yo les pueda dar alguna ventaja, es un bien para ambas.

Cha/Fri: A que te refieres?

?: A que en este momento son solo ustedes dos, tendrán que mantenerse solas en un mundo peor del que viniste Chara, mas no pierdan la esperanza, tal vez logren encontrar personas buenas, y formar buenos amigos, a partir de ahora, su habitación tendrá un punto de guardado.

( Ambas observan una aparente sonrisa en el ente, y de alguna manera se sintieron cómodas con aquella sonrisa, aquel ente sonriente, les llena de determinación.)


	6. Capitulo VI Subiendo de Nivel

En aquel momento del guardado, en el laboratorio de Sans esperando a la hora de subir a la superficie, en la pantalla principal suena una alarma la cual decía "Guardado Detectado".

Und: Sans, al parecer se detecto un guardado en la superficie

San: Significa que perdimos algo de ventaja

Und: Explícate Nerd no entiendo a lo que te refieres

San: imaginémoslo así, ese punto es como una bandera en una guerra, bien, ya la bandera fue colocada, el soldado que ya la "activo", pasa tres días en el campo de batalla, y es asesinado por otro soldado enemigo, todo el transcurso de esos 3 días será reiniciado hasta el punto donde se "activo" la bandera, infinitas veces, hasta encontrar otra. Haciéndolo una máquina de matar, que aunque sea tu primera vez viéndolo, tal vez te conozca más de lo que piensas.

Undyne contemplo las posibilidades y se sintió inútil, y fracasa, entrando a un estado de rabia y frustración, aunque Sans le reconforto explicándole que podían ganar, más tendrían que ser más inteligentes que el enemigo al que enfrentaban. y el había encontrado una manera de destruir esos puntos, mas Undyne necesitaría someterse a una prueba física intensa, que tardaría una hora, Sans no podría debido a su pobre nivel, mas Undyne tenía la capacidad física y mental para lograrlo, la primera parte de la prueba era remover el alma del Undyne y encapsularía en un contenedor como los de Asgore, solo que esta estaba programada para añadir determinación en el alma de una manera que no afectara al cuerpo. Mientras que el cuerpo con sus propios sentidos ganaba determinación para mantenerse vivo, y en eso comenzó la prueba, Undyne enfrento a pesas de más de 250 kilos en Hotlands, fue algo que ella lograba mantener pero con dificultad, al no tener alma su determinación era lo único que la lograba mantener viva, a medida que ella se acostumbraba a tener su cuerpo determinado su fuerza se aumentó y empezó a ver un destello de luz amarillo en cierta parte de la entrada de Hotlands, al pasar la hora, Undyne se devolvió al laboratorio de Sans, cansada y sin fuerzas, al llegar callo desmayada enfrente de la entrada de la casa...

Undyne.. Und... yne.. Undyne. UNDYNE!

Undyne se despertó en la cama de Papyrus, casi toda la población de Swondin se encontraba en aquella habitación, luego de aclarar todo un enredo con una mentira para evitar que sospechasen del laboratorio de Sans, a altas horas de la noche vuelve una vez más, donde Sans se terminaba algo que Undyne vio idéntico al destello de luz amarillo que vio en Hotlands.

Und: Eso de nuevo..

San: lo puedes ver? crear estos puntos de guardado cansa, aun con la tecnología suficiente. Ya todo esta listo, ve y toma tu alma, sentirás un cambio enorme, se cautelosa.

Undyne simplemente, toca su alma, la misma entra de golpe y repentinamente una luz intensa emana del cuerpo de Undyne. Luego de aquel destello, se vio cambios notorios en Undyne, además de que su alma estaba marcada en su pecho, sus ojo derecho estaba sanado, por lo cual arrojo su parche, su brazo derecho se había cristalizado del color de sus lanzas, en la transparencia de la cristalización se veía que adentro del brazo cristalizado se encontraban pequeños peces rojos nadando. Sans tuvo una hipótesis, que el brazo estaba hueco, contenía agua, que era capaz de almacenar la determinación en formas de vida pequeñas.

Und: eso es la determinación?

San: Es tu determinación, con ella puedes lograr lo que sea, mas no te corrompas, se limpia, mantén tu meta fija, y lo principal, "que no te que el poder no se te suba a la pecera" * guiña el ojo con su sonrisa cómica * ( Quien entendió, entendió )

Undyne se fijó en aquella luz amarilla, uno de los peces se transformó en una lanza roja, y con toda la fuerza de su brazo, logro destruir el punto de guardado.

?: Esto se pone interesante, un punto de guardado destrozado, Sans y una Undyne determinada, la cosa se pone divertida, un enfrentamiento con ella, seguramente podría ver cuánto aguanta este cuerpo.


	7. Capitulo VII Una peste menos

?: Oigan ustedes dos, quisieran aprender algo? Un truco que se desde hace tiempo, y veo que tienen la suficiente determinación para lograrlo.

Cha: De que hablas?

Fri: Es magia? *cara de ilusión de niña pequeña *

?: De hecho, lo es, imaginen llevar su habitación a cualquier sitio y poder entrar a ella, solo pensándolo, apareciendo una puerta y que solo tú puedes abrir. No les interesa?

Fri: es técnicamente dormir en cualquier sitio, y poder cambiarse en cualquier parte, no?

Cha: suena bien si lo pones así * pensando en las posibilidades *

Fri: y que más nos puedes enseñar?

?: A como ser abierto con los sentimientos, por ejemplo.

Chara se percata de la indirecta y se ruboriza, Frisk se percata de aquello y se queda preguntando que sucede.

?: Como sea, primero salgamos de aquí, no querrás quedar encerrada en tu propia "dimensión de bolsillo".

Una vez afuera, comenzó el proceso, el primer paso era cerrar los ojos y concentrar la determinación en lo que desees llevarte, el segundo era extender la mano diestra, la cual era la derecha, y tratar de sentir lo que desees llevar en tu mano y por tercer y último paso, abrir los ojos, si se ve aquella cosa que se pensó, lo lograste, y este fue el caso.

Fri/Cha: LO LOGRAMOS! * Felicidad Extreme *

?: Felicidades, cada vez que quieran entrar, solo piensa en una puerta, y podrás entrar fácilmente, es una buena opción para huir. Pero, bien, aprovechen su privacidad, saldremos a viajar estos días.

Fri: A dónde vamos?

?: Daremos un paseo por el mundo

Cha: Me desagrada la idea, podemos tener un cambio de, bipo.. bipo…

?: Bipolaridad, la palabra que buscabas es bipolaridad. tranquilas, yo tengo una idea para eso, mas no puedo asegurar nada, mas lograre ayudarlas en eso.

Ambas entran a su habitación y con un televisor propio que había sido puesto de extra... Simplemente se sintió satisfecho por haberlo hecho.

?:A ustedes no les han dicho que es malo acosar a las personas?

Dijo aquel ente notando la presencia de Undyne y Sans, que estaban parados justo atrás de el.

San: Ese aspecto, si estorbo al ver a Chara.

Und: Así que eres aquel enemigo tan temible? Una gran mancha negra.

San: No es el, más al parecer se conocen, no es así?

?: En primera, soy la mancha más Mtr Fckr que existe y en segunda, me cae bien, mejor dicho.

San: Quieres pasar un mal rato?

?: Una lucha contra el monstruo mas…

Antes de siquiera terminar la frase, dos Gaster Blaster se dispararon, y más de setenta lanzas apuntando en su dirección, de nuevo la flama cubrió aquel ser, que por primera vez se le logro ver una sonrisa. La flama se fue convirtiendo en esferas naranjas, cuyas disparaban láser y rayos del mismo color que Undyne y Sans esquivaron fácilmente. En una burla ambos le dijeron que, si era todo, Sans se da cuenta de algo algunas de esas esferas comenzaron a tomar formas de cuerpos y comenzaron a atacarlos, Undyne burlaba de aquellas cosas, las cuales destrozaba fácilmente, una vez hecho eso, directamente fue corriendo a atacar más de un golpe termino rompiendo aquel ente, en pedazos, mas como si de un rompecabezas su cuerpo se armaba solo.

San: Eres difícil de matar.

Und: No importa cuántas veces vuelvas, tu no ganaras, jamás dejare que ganes.

?: La verdad, yo no soy vuestro enemigo. Mas ustedes me ven así, y lo entiendo, a nadie jamás le agrada mi presencia, en especial a los listos. Pero, podemos intentar llevarnos bien, estoy aquí por la malicia de algunos seres, seres como ustedes, monstruos, solo que, sin piedad, peores que Chara.

Und: Como podemos confiar en ti? Estaba aquí para acabar con tu vida. Y la de aquel ser maligno.

?: Necesitaría que me dejaras ir a tu laboratorio, Sans.

San: Y dejar que estés cerca de Papyrus y los demás? * su ojo luminoso se enciende * Lo lamento, pero ni de broma... * Algo me dice que esta mancha de tinta lo ve todo, tendremos que tenerla fuera del camino para poder capturar a Chara *

Und: No dejaremos que un psicópata como tu nos engañe, Nerd, ESTAS LISTO!?

San: El va a pasar un MUY mal rato.

?: El público quiere peleas, pues tendrán peleas.. Que? Que quieren que Chara revele sus sentimientos hacia Frisk de una vez? O que mínimo se sepa mi nombre? O mejores chistes? Pues les daré lo último, Porque el dinosaurio no cruzo la carretera… Por qué no Existía * Ba Duum Pss * Que? Que ahora prefieren las peleas que mis chistes? Bueno, como quieran, vaya que publico tan exigente.

Sans empieza a disparar una multitud de hueso junto con más de diez Gaster Blasters, Mas todas las lanzas de Undyne, las cuales impactaron contra trozos blancos y afilados de energía que el ser lanzaba, el ser estiro un dedo y un rayo de luz naranja salió de la punta de su dedo, usando su dedo como una espada, blandió su mano de lado a lado, golpeando a Undyne varias veces, mientras que fue rozando y cortando pedazos de su suéter, Luego de terminar con su calentamiento, y golpea la cara de Undyne y en un rápido intercambio de golpes, Undyne termina acertando un golpe con su brazo cristalizado tirando al ser al piso, donde es atravesado por huesos y borrado con un Gaster Blaster enorme, fue tan perfecto el tiro que ni siquiera polvo sobro...

Sans a través de un control remoto activo el disfraz que los volvió pequeños pájaros.

Und: Eso no fue tan difícil, aunque si dolió.

San: Yo no puedo decir lo mismo. 0.0003 / Hp

Und: Supongo que tenemos que volver al Subterráneo, hablaremos con Alphys para ver que resolvemos con tu debilidad, no puedes arriesgarte a cansarte y morir.

San: Yo lo resolveré por mí mismo. Ya es tarde, me ir a dormir.

Und: Lo mismo digo, crees que haya muerto?

San: No quedo nada de el después de eso, supongamos que ya nos libramos de algo que nos hubiese fastidiado mas la operación.

Ambos tomaron un atajo a casa y tomaron rumbo a sus respectivos hogares... mientras que, por que si, el ser se volvió a regenerar...

?: Ya se fueron? Uff, vaya, son testarudos. Primero lo primero, ir a la dimensión de bolsillo de ellas, y segundo lo segundo, ( Redundancia extreme ), a terminar el capítulo, creo que mejor segundo lo primero y primero lo segundo, no les parece? * Chasquea los dedos *


	8. Capitulo VIII Una confrontación directa

Ambas acabábamos de entrar a la habitación y pues él ya estaba ahí, lucia cansado y agotado solo porque apenas llegar se dejó caer en el piso a dormir.

Cha: No sabes tocar? * Dijo con algo de molestia y sarcasmo *

?: Oh perdón, como puedo ver la puerta de su habitación a cada rato y buscar entre tantas dimensiones de bolsillo, pero bueno, paso media hora hay afuera desde que entraron, cuanto ha pasado aquí?

Fri: apenas entramos en la habitación y nos lanzamos en la cama, y llegaste * Respondió mientras miraba su antebrazo, haciendo parecer que tenia un reloj *

?: digamos doce segundos, mientras que en el mundo real pasa media hora, ya veo. Viendo esto, supongo que necesitaran hacer algunos ajustes para que esto vaya a tiempo real.

Volvió a aparecer la flama y sus tétricos ojos, su cuerpo fue se ilumino y solo coloco un reloj en la pared.

Cha: Eso es todo?

?: Sep, es todo, ahora si me disculpan, me largo * Hizo un gesto con la mano, como despidiéndose de nosotras *

Al solo terminar la frase su cuerpo se hizo humo, el cual no tardo en simplemente desaparecer ante nuestros ojos.

Cha: El si es raro, no te parece?

Fri: Diferente no quiere decir raro.

Cha: Esta bien, si tú lo dices.

Fri: Vemos algo en la Tv? * Lo dijo mientras sostenía el control en la mano *

Cha: Bien, por que no?

En las noticias salió su acto, el escape de aquel hospital, bastantes testimonios de que eran personas malas, merecían la muerte, pedían nuestra cabeza. Me sentí bastante mal, pero no era nada comparado con Chara, sentí una fuerte impotencia, más antes de que yo quisiera apagar aquel televisor, termino lanzando el control y atravesando el mismo.

Fri: Chara...

Cha: respóndeme algo, porque eres tan buena? Por qué me tratas tan bien, dímelo, quise engañarte para que asesinaras a todos los monstruos, para acabar con la existencia y robarte tu alma. Como puedes perdonarme? * Lo dijo mientras tenían un contacto visual tétrico y silencioso *

Fri: Siempre pensé que todos merecíamos una segunda oportunidad, tal vez sea joven, pero no importa, siempre trate a todos como amigos, mi curiosidad me llevo a otro extremo, disfrutar ser un asesino, el temor de un inocente, el inicio del genocidio, lo disfrute y sé que no fui la mejor, mas no lo hice por rencor, sentí que alguien faltaba, tras cada final feliz, cada vez que Asriel lo decía, que no eras la mejor, me di cuenta de que la única manera de poder salvarte, era sacando lo peor de mí, no mereces ese castigo, esa sala oscura en la que residías, nunca lo considere justo, y pensé que si no podrías sacarte de ahí, lo mínimo que podría hacer era quedarme contigo, sabía que eras un que se suponía era llena de maldad, mas no, aun veo esperanza en ti.

Cha: Ni si quieras sabes lo que he pasado, no conocí a mis padres, tuve que vagar, solo para tener un plato de comida, no sabes lo que se siente Frisk, no lo sabes, en aquel entonces yo era a la que todos pateaban, pisoteaban y burlaban, hasta que un día cruce la frontera, cometí mi primer asesinato, a uno de un grupo que solo se empeñaba en hacer mi vida miserable. Cuando me golpeo la espalda con una roca no me resistí, empezó a golpearlo, llego un punto donde termine ganándole, sus amigos trataban de ayudarlo arrojándome cosas del suelo, mas fue inútil, lo empuje y cayo llorando, rogándome que lo dejara en paz, con toda la fuerza de mis manos tome una roca lo suficientemente grande y pesada, pise su pecho y deje caer la roca sobre su cabeza.

Sentí como mi nivel de LOVE incremento, estaba ganando determinación por primera vez, ese sentimiento, ese sentimiento jamás lo olvidare, empecé a reír a carcajadas, no comprendía esa puerta de infinitas posibilidades que abrí, pero me gustaba, y así fue como nací, Chara el humano maligno y temido por todos en aquel pueblo, un día los habitantes de aquel pueblo se unieron para acabar conmigo, no podía contra tantos, decidí solo huir. Esperando signos de debilidad para atacar, mas entre en aquel bosque, lo sabía, desde que entre, no volvería a salir.

Aún lejos de aquellos humanos ignorantes que pensaban haber ganado, seguí con mi matanza, a pesar de que mataba por diversión, otras veces lo hacía para comer. Era capaz de estar, días, semanas, meses en aquel bosque y, aun así, jamás sufrí algún daño, hasta que encontré el Monte Ebott, buscando algo de comer, pensé en quedarme hay como si fuera mi hogar, mas tropecé tontamente, y sé que el resto de la historia la conoces. Ahora responde una última pregunta, aun crees que hay esperanza en mí?

Frisk simplemente quedo destrozado y triste por aquella historia, más directamente en la mente se inició un combate.

Cha: Que estas haciendo?

Fri: Lo necesario, no dejare que sigas creyendo que no hay esperanza, siempre la hay, alguien que te de ánimos, y no pienso rendirme.

Cha: No tienes posibilidades de ganar, acéptalo.

Fri: Sabes que los retos imposibles tienen su manera de lograrlos.

Cha: Y que las acciones tienen consecuencias, espero que estés lista para afrontarlas.

Empezaron una pelea, Frisk empezó usando Save, Chara no se inmuta y comienza su ataque que consistió en algunos golpes y patadas, el cual Frisk logra esquivar con dificultad, vuelve a usar Save, Chara lanza varios cuchillos de juguete, los cuales deja a 18 / Hp, Frisk sigue con el Save, Chara intenta golpear a Frisk con sus propias manos, y le acierta un puñetazo a Frisk, y Hp sigue bajando 15 / Hp, Frisk continua usando Save, Chara le acierta varias patadas mientras danza, Frisk poco a poco se va debilitando 11 / Hp, Frisk no para con el Save, Chara lanza varios libros, quien dijo que el conocimiento no duele 8 / Hp, Frisk no se cansa del Save, Chara golpea varias veces a Frisk con un sarten, esto me recuerda al Chavo del 8 con las cachetadas de doña Florinda 5 / Hp, en serio tengo que seguir diciendo lo del Save?, Chara le dispara a Frisk cuatro veces con un revolver, Frisk queda cansado y debilitado 1 / Hp, con sus últimas fuerzas usa Save, Chara saca su última arma, el cuchillo verdadero y llorando, a la vez que apretando el cuchillo con fuerza, da el último golpe. Frisk cae y Chara solo se arrodilla a llorar, sabiendo lo que ha hecho. Pero, se reusó, aun con un daño increíble, Chara no lograba vencerlo, cada vez que lo mataba, se reusaba a morir, solo para terminar abrazándola.

Fri: No importa el pasado, solo lo que eres en el futuro, y creo, que tal vez ellos te habrán perdonado.

Cha: Sabes?... Soy feliz contigo a mi lado, quisiera poder verte y abrazarte

?: Entonces por qué no lo hacen?

Ambas nos sonrojamos al ver que no solas y él estaba ahí, si no que nos leía la mente.

Fri/Cha: Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?...

?: Mucho rato, mas, se pueden separar, solo por un corto periodo de tiempo, exactamente una hora diaria. Eso sí, no nada de cosas raras, las conozco, Chara no hagas que el mundo haga boom, y Frisk no toques el botón para que todos ardan y por si acaso, un intensivo, si destruyen el mundo no abra chocolate.

Fri: No te preocupes, ella no hará nada malo.

?: No me preocupa que haga algo malo, solo que me interrumpa en mi siesta. Acuéstense ya, son las 9:00 pm, pasado mañana nos vamos, tenemos muchos sitios donde explorar.

Cha: es decir que no molestaras mañana? * Con curiosidad y una leve sonrisa *

?: supongo que sí. Tienen algo de dinero, se las arreglaran solas por mañana.

Ese día mas que los demás, nos fuimos a dormir tranquilas y a la vez emocionadas. Sabiendo que estábamos cerca de tener un viaje largo, y que no lo hacíamos solas, nos teníamos la una a la otra.


	9. Capitulo IX Una Salida y Dos Espías

Al despertarnos, solo pudimos ver en la hora que apenas eran la 7:34 pm.

Fri: Tengo hambre, donde hay un desayuno en la cama cuando se necesita.

Cha: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, quisiera unos waffles y tu?

Fri: Me basta con un hotdog.

Cha: Antes de desayunar, intentamos separarnos? * algo sonrojoda *

Fri: Supongo que está bien, pero. Como lo hacemos?

Cha: Buen punto.

Ambas se fijaron que debajo de una almohada y encontraron una carta y mil dólares. Aquella carta decía: "Como veo que están como bobas pensando cómo se separan, invoquen su alma, cada una toque un lado, luego de eso estarán separadas, midan el tiempo con exactitud, una hora exacta, hay más ropa, para cada uno o una o como sea. Y tengan cuidado por las calles, de todas formas, guarden por si acaso"

Cha: Supongo que lo de guardar está bien, más tenemos todo el día para nosotras

Fri: * se llena determinación *

Cha: Intentamos separarnos ahora? * sonríe tiernamente *

Fri: que podemos perder? * invoca su alma y se nota una intrépida sonrisa *

Ambas tocan un lado del alma, como el ser les había dicho, y funciono tras una fuerte luz, Chara y Frisk se habían separado, la peculiaridad más notoria era que tenían un collar plateado con un corazón roto, ambas tenían una parte del corazón.

Fri: LO LOGRAMOS! * grito con felicidad *

Chara se alejó un poco de mí, me miro minuciosamente, pensé que tenía algo mal, cuando decidí examinar mi vestimenta, Chara simplemente salto hacia mi dándome un susto, pero al sentir la calidez del abrazo, solo puede seguir abrazándola. Tras un largo abrazo, a la final ambas tomaron decidieron tomar un baño, Chara en la ducha y Frisk en la bañera.

Luego de unos diez minutos de baño, salir y vestirse. Frisk salió con una camisa blanca manga larga, un saco Jaén (Quien dijo cambiar letras para evitar el copyright) con algunas chapas, y un pantalón Jaén y zapatillas rojas y Chara una blusa sin mangas blanca con un logo escrito en negro "Team132H", con una falda negra y zapatos negros.

Después de salir en algún punto a tres kilómetros de la fábrica, y a seis del hospital. Fueron a comer dulces, pasear por plazas, alimentar a los patos, casi al final de la hora en el mismo lago donde habían, faltando solo cinco minutos para volver a unirse…

Fri: En solo una me la pase de lo mejor, es lindo tener a alguien como tu cerca y pasar un rato tan agradable, es decir, realmente disfrute tu compañía.

Cha: yo igual, deberíamos hacer esto todo el día, no te parece?

Fri: Si, aunque estamos destinados a estar juntos para siempre, no podría haber mejor persona con la que quedarme.

Cha: En serio piensas eso? De mi?

Fri: Si, no puedo estar más seguro de eso.

Frisk y Chara terminan abrazándose, otra vez la misma luz roja y volvieron a el cuerpo creado por el ser. Antes de siquiera terminar de unirse, Undyne y Sans revelaron usar trajes de humanos, engañándolas y rodeándolas, cuando se dieron cuenta, Undyne les confronto.

Und: TU ERES QUIEN CAUSA TANTOS RESETEOS, VERDAD!?

Ambos vieron a una joven más alta que Sans, el color moreno de piel de Frisk, los ojos de color rojo de Chara, el Cabello castaño oscuro de Frisk.

San: Ya veo, así que uniste fuerzas con ella, elegiste el genocidio otra vez. Chico, no has aprendido aun verdad?

Fri: Ella es diferente, ha cambiado, Sans por favor créeme he cometido errores mas

San: desearía poder creerte, más los números no mienten chico, esta vez no tendrás escape, y me asegurare de eso.

Sans se termina inyectando algo en la espina dorsal. Su sonrisa se estira y termina obteniendo nuevas habilidades y mirándolas a ambas, junto a una Undyne determinada.

San: Si piensas que esto va a ser un mal rato, te equivocas, yo soy las consecuencias, y he venido por ti.

Su ojo cambio de color a amarillo con morado, tiro su chaqueta y sus pantuflas y solo se coloca unos guantes.

Cha: Frisk, no creo que los logres convencer ahora, nuestra única opción es pelear y luego huir.

Fri: Saldremos de esto, juntos.

Cha: Listo?

Fri: Vamos * grito con determinación *

Ambas se lanzaron al ataque, y comenzó la pelea. Sans saco un pequeño martillo, el cual se agrando a proporciones enormes y con el que intento aplastarlas, exclamando que sentiría "todo el peso de la Ley". Mientras que Undyne acabara más de 3 turnos dejando caer millones y millones de lanzas. Frisk logro usar el golpe del martillo para esquivar las lanzas y logra obtener una barra de metal del piso 4 Damage +, Chara logro darle un golpe devastador a Undyne 11567 / 15000 Hp. Sans al ver eso sonríe maliciosa, golpeando su martillo contra el piso, la salud de Undyne regreso al máximo, y por aquel nivel veinte su salud bajo a magnitudes impresionantes 1 / 92 Hp, y Undyne terminaría con ella dándole un puñetazo, Frisk toma el control del cuerpo y termina recibiendo el puñetazo 1 / 20 Hp, Chara intenta derrotar a Sans golpeándolo con un golpe genocida 99999999 Hp, más Sans sobrevivió.

San: Que? Esperabas que muriera así de simple, la verdad es que yo lo esperaba, más de dejare mirar mi barra de salud.

Frisk y Chara que sorprendieron y frustraron al ver su salud 1 / 1000000000 Hp. Sans se disculpó por haberlas ilusionado por haberlas ilusionado, pero, se los dijo, esta vez no habrá un escape. Sans las borraría, no habría reseteos y Undyne le entregaría su alma seria la séptima para lograr destruir la barrera

Cha: Frisk, perdón por haberte metido en esto, a la que buscan esa a mí, en serio lo siento…

Fri: No te disculpes, a la final, yo prometí que estaríamos juntos para siempre no?

Frisk y Chara se llenaron de determinación, rellanando su barra de salud, el nivel de LOVE de ambas, bajo a un cero. Simplemente sonrieron y aceptaron su destino juntas, más algo dentro de ellas decían no... Justo cuando el Gaster Blaster disparo, Sans y Undyne quedaron sorprendidos, no les habían causado daño, en vez de continuar luchando ambas al ver la oportunidad, decidieron escapar.


	10. Capitulo X Un Escape Exitoso y La Cena

En otro sitio…

Sonaba algo de música relajante, todos discutían, reían y brindaban, en una de las mesas más lujosas se encontraban ellos.

?: Que raro que estemos aquí, tú no eres el más odiado en este tipo de sitios? * Me pregunte mientras tomaba su mano *

?: Odiado no, yo soy temido en este sitio, no notas las sonrisas nerviosas de las personas cercanas a nuestra mesa?

?: Ya recuerdo tu infamia y fama a la vez.

?: Si, son las cosas que uno se gana.

?: Ayer cumplí mis diez mil años, la celebración fue algo exagerada.

?: Supongo que sí, ellos siempre fueron exagerados. Lamento no haber ido.

?: Esas niñas a las que observas, volviste a coger cariño no es así?

?: No hace falta que responda, sabes perfectamente a quien me recuerdan Iris.

Iri: Nunca has dejado de ser bondadoso, aun das segundas oportunidades * Lo dijo mientras probaba su filete e ensalada *

?: No tan seguido como en los viejos tiempos, por cierto, como están los demás?

Iri: Con resaca sabes como ellos se disfrutan en algunas fiestas.

?: Siguen igual de inmaduros * después de eso solo bastantes recuerdos se estrellaron en mi mente, y literal… me caí de la silla por el impacto *

Al levantarse me miro con una cara fría y seria, y respondió:

Iri: Como si tú lo fueras.

?: Más que tu seguro. * sonreí burlonamente *

Iri: Estúpido.

?: Como dijiste? * En sus ojos se encendió aquel destello naranja en forma de punto *

Todo el mundo quedo callado y atemorizado cuando solo se encendieron sus ojos, todos estaban listos para correr, cuando…

Iri: Es-Tu-Pi-Do.

?: Con clase * Soltó sonrisa pícara demostrando sus verdaderas intenciones *

Apenas termino la frase, saco un paraguas de debajo de la mesa, y todas las botellas de vino y champaña, salieron disparadas, y en forma de lluvia, el vino y champaña mojo a todos, en una reacción, todas las personas que estaban ahí cambiaron de aspecto, de personas normales a abominables e indescriptibles bestias con sed de sangre.

Iri: Porque a cada sitio que vas siempre empiezas una masacre o un desastre? * Pregunto con su cara llena de duda *

?: Independientemente a donde vaya siempre habrá demonios sueltos y libres, los cuales me gusta pisotear y más si son como estos animales, que dices? Te apetece matar hoy? * Le dije mientras me llevaba una botella de vino en mi abrigo *

Iri: Esto será divertido * se arranca un brazo del cual saca un hueso afilado en forma de espada *

Ambos saltaron hacia aquellas bestias brutas cuyo único instinto era matar.

De nuevo con Frisk y Chara. Ambas se encontraban huyendo de Sans y Undyne, quienes atacaban constantemente, aterrizando a los humanos, en una llegada inesperada, las autoridades hacen su aparición, Sans y Undyne vuelven a sus disfraces y disimulan, más las autoridades reconocieron el rostro de Frisk y Chara, eran buscadas por violencia, serian capturas y enviadas a un hospital mental, más ambas sabían que ni conseguirían casi tocarlas, con una sonrisa reta a los oficiales a que las atrapen.

Corrieron a una velocidad inhumana, su corazón iba a mil por hora, ambas se seguían llenando de determinación, iban por medio de la carretera, mientras que varios coches policiales le seguían.

Ag1: Ella esa una demente, como puede correr tan rápido!?

Ag2: Esto se acabó, voy a volarle los sesos a ese fenómeno * lo dijo mientras sacaba su escopeta y la asomaba por la ventanilla de la patrulla *

Junto con los disparos, las lanzas sutiles de Undyne y los Gaster Blasters de Sans. Era todo bastante complicado de esquivar, más logrando atrapar una lanza de Undyne, lanzarla y golpear a un Gaster Blaster, cuya reacción fue explotar y lanzar trozos de hueso, más que la explosión desoriento a Sans y Undyne sumado a que los trozos de hueso pincharon los neumáticos a las patrullas, termino siendo el golpe de suerte más grande en la vida de ambas, en aquel momento, disminuyeron la velocidad, abrieron y entraron a su habitación imperativas y sobresaltadas de felicidad, habían conseguido un escape casi imposible, ambas decidieron refrescarse y colocándose una capucha, salieron en otra parte de la ciudad y compraron una Mercy-cola.

( En serio, a quien no le encantaría un acto de marketing de Coca cola y Pepsi sobre Undertale, Coca/ Chara, Pepsi/Frisk )

Luego de eso, como en un acto de burla fueron a comer pastel de chocolate en un café, y vieron la oportunidad de entrar en un parque de diversiones, al casi terminar el día, ambas entran en su habitación, agotadas, solo se tiraron en la cama y se quedaron dormidas.


	11. Capitulo XI Un viaje rapido mas el Extra

Despertamos con el cabello más desordenado que la casa de Undyne luego de cocinar, simplemente se levantaron a ducharse, mas, la ducha al parecer no funcionaba, más en unos momentos empezó a lanzar cubitos de hielo, ambas salieron de la ducha y la bañera estaba echa hielo, literal, era un rectángulo de hielo perfecto.

Cha: En definitiva, el volvió.

Fri: Se podría decir que nos dio una "fría bienvenida" a nuestro baño.

Cha: Dime una buena razón para no suicidarme ahora.

Fri: Chocolate?

Cha: Funciona para mí.

Luego de salir de su habitación, vieron un taxi a la distancia, Frisk y Chara sabían que probablemente sería una trampa. Aun así, llenas de valor entraron en aquel vehículo.

?: Así que a donde quieren ir.

Cha: Ah, eres tú, ya me Frisk se había asustado.

Fri: Mira quien habla.

Cha: Ja, yo tener miedo? Jamás.

?: A sí?, IRIS!

Alguien salió del baúl del coche, y entro a la parte delantera en el asiento del copiloto.

?: Frisk, Chara, ella es Iris. Iris ellas son Frisk y Chara.

Iri: Holaaa * por accidente se le cayó la cabeza * Me pueden pasar mi cabeza por favor?

Ambas gritamos de horror, simplemente se cayó su cabeza despegándose de su cuerpo y goteando gotas de sangre.

?: Wow. Si tienen buenas cuerdas vocales, ya mis oídos sangran y los tuyos?

Iri: los míos siempre lo hacen.

?: Pobrecita.

Iri: Mas contigo no me importa.

?: O sea, yo soy importante. Listas para irnos? Por su cara diré un "necesitamos pañales", Así que vámonos.

Apenas sentimos que pisó el acelerador pensamos que no podríamos salir vivas de eso, conducía como un demente, al parecer no le importaba lo que sucediera, justo antes de chocar contra un tren, lo que no nos explicamos porque cerramos unos momentos y al abrirlos estábamos en una ruta ferroviaria, justo antes del golpe, llegamos a un sitio lujoso, un sitio de prestigio, donde la gente iba vestida con ropa que parecía estar bañada en oro.

?: Bienvenidas a Dubai.

Iri: Se parece a al Dubai de nuestro universo, pero sin tanta corrupción y la presencia de cazadores o/y y/o demonios.

?: Cierto. Ustedes sean libres de explorar, cualquier cosa solo chasqueen los dedos.

Fri: Estaremos bien.

Cha: Cualquier cosa que suceda yo cubro a Frisk.

Ellos se fueron "a todo gas" de nuestra ubicación, mas no nos importó mucho, sospechábamos que no les importaba morir, o siquiera estuviesen vivos. En ese momento decidimos entrar en nuestro cuarto y separarnos. Una vez vestidas, decidimos salir a ver que encontrábamos, sabiendo que era un sitio nuevo del que jamás habíamos oído hablar. Pues prepárate Dubai, Frisk y Chara llegaron.

Mientras tanto, Sans y Undyne estaban en el subsuelo al ver que Frisk y Chara se movieron repentinamente de un sitio a otro lugar, como si de tele-transportación se tratase.

Und: ESTO ME CANSA! NO HEMOS LOGRADO NADA!

San: No, al menos tenemos información. Con eso poco a poco lo lograremos, aunque, podemos ir un poco más rápido. Vuelvo en un momento.

Sans tomo un atajo hacia el fondo de las ruinas. Donde Flowey se preguntaba por qué el humano no había llegado.

Flo: Han pasado días y ese tonto no ha llegado.

San: Que pasa engendro?

Flo: Pero si es la bolsa de basura sonriente.

San: No vengo aquí a luchar, necesito tu ayuda.

Flo: Que te hace creer que yo lo haría?

San: Se trata Chara, y necesito que ayudes.

Flo: Que quieres que haga?, no tenemos oportunidad de ganar.

San: Cállate, no me importa.

Sans levanto a Flowey y la coloco en una maseta planeando su próxima jugada, aun así, dudaba si dudaba acerca de si lograrían vencer a Chara, más estaba esperanzado en que lo podría lograr.

San: supongo que todo va bien por ahora, mas no podré hacer nada si no logro tomar un atajo, ese sitio está demasiado lejos, solo tengo una opción y es hablar con él.

Sans sabía lo que debía hacer, tomo un atajo al núcleo y sin pensarlo dos veces se dejó caer en la creación de su padre, W.D. Gaster, poco a poco su conciencia se despegaba del mundo. Al final termino en una habitación completamente oscura y totalmente vacía…

Extra

Jamás logre ver la lógica de los humanos, no entendí por qué vivian, por qué se asesinaban entre sí, y tal vez nunca lo haga, es algo llamado, humanidad, la cual indirectamente los gobierna y esclaviza sin saberlo, es algo único y a la vez repetitivo, en todos ellos, los dirige de una manera, extraña y entretenida, lo cual hace interesante su existencia.

–Z.


	12. Capitulo XII Si Ellas pueden, igual Yo

Sans despertó enfrente de su padre, ambos cruzaron miradas, Gaster mostrando sus ojos brillantes, al igual que lo hizo Sans más Gaster noto la diferencia en su ojo.

( Esta parte se suponía que estaría en windings, por que la vida es tan injusta )

Gas: Que le sucede a tu ojo

San: Nada, es solo una pequeña modificación.

Gaster quedo perplejo que Sans lograra modificar su propia genética, mas no tan sorprendido porque se trataba de su hijo. Antes de si quiera pudieran terminar de hablar llegaron al tema importante, salto un tema de nostalgia para el doctor.

Gas: Como esta papyrus?

San: El esta bien, mas creo que yo soy el único que se acuerda de tu presencia.

Gas: Quisiera regresar ahora, las cosas parecen que han cambiado para bien.

San: Estoy trabajando en ello, un simulador de almas, seria como una artificial.

Gas: Tal vez funcione, como esta Asgore, ese grandullón ya me remplazo?

San: Fuiste remplazado por Alphys. tu estudiante.

Gas: Ya veo, por que no fuiste tu? si eras mi hijo, te negaron el cargo?

San: No, yo me negué, soy demasiado flojo para ello.

Sans luego de terminar de charlar con su padre, Gaster logro abrir una puerta para que Sans saliera, Sans prometió volver. Que jamás lo olvidaría, luego de salir, simplemente fue con Grillby, para simplemente pasar el rato.

San: Que hay Grills?

Gri: No mucho, es raro que vengas a estas horas.

San: Las cosas están difíciles. Y aun así creo poder hacer algo, más me siento inútil… Que de costumbre, es algo que ya había vivido antes, pero muy diferente.

Gri: Cargas con todo ello no es así? Sigues igual que siempre.

San: A que te refieres?

Gri: Estas mal y lo ocultas, como siempre. Mas no dejare esto así, dime que sucede.

San: Se trata de alguien en la superficie, alguien quien puede hacer mucho daño, tanto a todos los demás, como a Papyrus, y un amigo, oh bueno, lo que pensaba que era un amigo, me traiciono.

Gri: Como estas tan seguro de que te traiciono.

San: Se unió a ese alguien, más de una vez…

Gri: Suena a que necesitas ayuda, por lo que veo, ese alguien está lejos no es así? Donde exactamente?

San: Sígueme. Si puedes ayudar, no dejare pasar ni una oportunidad.

Sans condujo a Grillby a su habitación, donde con un hueso, atino en un mapa globo terráqueo que había conseguido en el vertedero.

San: Es ahí.

Gri: Se cómo llegar a ese sitio.

San: Tendríamos que cruzar la barrera.

Gri: No, en mi bar hay un camino, en el cual la barrera no interviene.

San: Que quieres decir.

Gri: Hay más monstruos fuera de este lugar. Sígueme, es por aquí.

San: Iré a buscar al resto.

Luego de que el pequeño grupo de Sans fueron a la parte de atrás, y pidió ayuda para quitar la nieve y abrir una trampilla, todos bajamos, encontramos un viejo bunker con algo similar a una bala, era un método de transporte bastante antiguo, Grills decía que llegaríamos a aquel punto en cuestión de minutos, el presiono el botón y coloco su brazo en la caldera, apenas su dedo entro en contacto con el carbón. Fuimos a una velocidad enorme, casi ni distinguíamos nuestras propias manos. Cuando estábamos a pocos kilómetros del lugar, Grills exhalo un aliento ígneo para reducir la velocidad, más aun así nos dimos un buen golpe al llegar, cuando volví a mis sentidos estaba tirado en el suelo de aquella máquina.

San: Todos bien?

Flo: Recuérdeme jamás volver a ayudarte, en mi eternidad.

Und: HAGAMOSLO OTRA VEZ! HAGAMOSLO OTRA VEZ! HAGAMOSLO OTRA VEZ! * Grito con un ritmo algo musical *

Al salir, vimos un túnel, al llegar al final de este, nos encontramos con una Estructura enorme, brillante como el oro, por lo que identificaban se encontraban debajo del océano, en una "utopía" donde habitaban monstruos con altos recursos financieros, los ya mencionados se quedaron sorprendidos al ver visitantes de la región central.

?: Wow Grillby, hace tiempo que no visitas.

Gri: Lo sé, más esto no es una visita casual, estamos en emergencia Astarot.

Ast: Que sucede?

San: Hay un individuo con mucho poder justo en tierra firme, tiene una tendencia a el asesinato con un alto nivel de LOVE.

Todo el mundo de inmediato se preparó, con armas de fuego. Bastantes soldados veteranos listo para arriesgarse.

San: Porque están armados? Ya sabían de la existencia de aquel ser del cual les acabo de contar ahora?

Flo: Porque me algo me dice que no nos gustaran las noticias.

Ast: Verán en la región Sur Norte, los monstruos han empezado a tener un comportamiento agresivo e homicida, llegando al canibalismo. Hemos recibido bastantes ataques, más que hemos sentido un fuerte alboroto, hay cosas fuera de este mundo emitiendo grandes cantidades de energía.

Flo: Algo más poderoso que las almas humanas?

Ast: A un nivel inalcanzable.

Und: Creo que sabemos a qué se refiere, no es así Sans?

San: Esa mancha, está llena de poder.

Siguieron conversando de temas altamente delicados para la población de monstruos mundial, Sans recordó en su cabeza que aquella mancha con vida, le hablaba de no ser el enemigo, más la rara manera de actuar de Frisk y Chara, aun así, lo que más pesaba era lo de su padre, sacarlo de ese abismo negro. Dentro de poco se empezaría una orden de eventos que desencadenarían algo que no solo pone en peligro a los monstruos, si no también a los humanos. Y nadie estaba preparado para los siguientes días.

?: Me extrañaban? Yo diría que, es hora de jugar un poco con las cosas no creen? La verdad dejare un secreto por ahí, en los próximos tres capítulos dejare algo oculto, suerte en encontrarlo.


	13. Capitulo XIII Un Exito al Fin

Mientras tanto…

Cha: Este sitio es enorme, por donde empezamos?

Fri: Algo me dice que tan grande como costoso.

Cha: Cuando iniciaste el genocidio, nada era costoso para nosotras.

Fri: Sigues incitándome?

Cha: Tal vez.

Fri: Tontita * soltó unas pequeñas carcajadas dándole un golpe en el brazo *

Cha: Que esperamos? Alcánzame si puedes * dijo casi cantando cuando comenzó a correr dejando atrás a Frisk *

Fri: ESPERAME! * Grito persiguiendo a toda velocidad ( Gas ) a Chara *

Chara y Frisk corrían y seguían corriendo con Frisk tratando de atrapar a Chara, la mayoría de las personas notaban a aquellos niños tan anormalmente felices, a la final, ambas terminan tropezándose con un hombre triste y bastante solo, en una cafetería, por la naturaleza de Frisk no se resistió a averiguar que sucedía.

Por instinto Chara decidió, seguirla sabiendo lo que pasaría. Ambas entraron en la cafetería que muy extrañamente estaba casi desolada. En otra parte, en aquella utopía submarina…

San: Entonces todo esta listo, no es así?

Ast: Todo en orden, si la esa flor continua con lo que planeamos todo saldrá bien. Mas tenemos un plan de reserva.

San: Eso es astuto * Comento el, ya que congeniaban muy bien en esa situación *

Ast: Muchas gracias, en mi tiempo fue general, era todo un estratega en esa era * recalco el con alegaría *

San: También combatieron con los humanos?

Ast: No, combatimos contra los salvajes.

San: Como son esos salvajes?

Ast: Imagina a monstruos con un alma humana corrupta y sin el menor sentido de la moralidad.

San: Creo que sería mejor no pensarlo, y menos si son tan peligrosos.

Ast: Ya la caballera está en su sitio, cuando digas, avanzamos.

San: esperemos a ver qué hace la flor, si llega a salirse del plan, pues tomaras el mando, me asegurare de que aprenda que, un jardinero, también corta a sus plantas.

En la cafetería, Frisk y Chara intentaban conversan con aquel señor.

Fri: Esta bien señor? Noto que en su cara que algo le atormenta.

Cha: Sucede algo viejo?

El señor no respondía, al Frisk tocar su mano, sintió frió, una piel gélida, saltando de un susto.

Fri: Chara…

Cha: Sí?

Fri: No está respirando y esta helado…

Cha: Quiere decir que…

?: Así es, está muerto. Como ustedes.

Flowey me enredo en raíces, no pude moverme, mi cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado, Chara quiso atacarlo, y vi la cara de pánico de Flowey, mas Chara al saltar, no caía, Sans entro a la cafetería envuelta en raíces, Sans simplemente guiño el ojo, dándole a Flowey una señal, pequeños pétalos con un fuerte olor, dejándonos sin oxígeno.

Ambas recuperaron la conciencia en una celda especial, de nuevo echa con hueso azules y dos Gaster Blaster esperándonos afuera. nuestros cuerpos se unieron de nuevo, estábamos encadenadas a una cama incomoda de prisión, siendo un pedazo de mental con una almohada, ambas estábamos buscando una manera salir.

Cha: Lamento no podre haberte salvado.

Fri: No te preocupes, no pudimos hacer nada.

Cha: Esto es mi culpa…

Fri: No es así, yo me deje atrapar.

Cha: Frisk, no seas ingenuo, buscan a el demonio que acabara con el mundo, se refieren a mí, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, yo bueno no pude atacarlo, más que aún no puedo creer que Asriel se confabulara con el comediante.

Fri: Encontraremos la manera de salir.

Cha: Lo siento, no creo que pueda, siendo que ya no queda determinación en mí.

Decidí separarme, vi sus lágrimas caer, se rindió frente a la vida, mas no iba a permitir que ella simplemente tirara la toalla. Chara se llevó una sorpresa, cuando Frisk la atrapo en sus brazos.

Fri: si quieres llora, no te dejare…

Chara no pudo contener sus lágrimas, con todas sus fuerzas me abrazo y comenzó a llorar en mi hombro, sentí como si todas mis emociones quisieran decaer. Más me mantuve determinado, por ella.

Cuando ya subió la mirada, viéndome fijamente a los ojos, mostré una sonrisa paciente y calmada, ella fue ocultando su rostro, y fue retrocediendo, sentí curiosidad más me lleve una sorpresa, llego un punto en el que me acerque demasiado y termino dándome un beso en la mejilla. Me ruborice de una manera que jamás la considere de mí, sonríe avergonzado, y solté una risa y salte encima de ella, note su cara tan ruborizada como la mía, solo alcance a darle un pequeño beso en la frente, cuando nuestros cuerpos se volvieron a unir.

Los huesos se desvanecieron, Undyne llego, y con una fría voz diciendo "vamos", decidí ir sin más, sabiendo que no tenías opción, llegamos a una sala de juicio, donde se encontraba Sans sentado en la silla del juez. Ambas compartíamos la determinación, al enfrentarnos a un juicio, sabiendo que si perdíamos moriríamos.


	14. Capitulo XIV El Juicio

Todas las miradas se centraban en nosotras. El ojo brillante de Sans se encendió ante el primer golpe de su martillo, solo dejando escapar de boca "El juicio comienza". Dejándonos saber que estábamos en tiempo límite de ser borradas.

San: Supongo que están solas en esto? No esperan a alguien?

Cha: Porque lo haríamos?

San: Quien sabe Chara-cter * Lo dijo con una voz burlona y cómica *

Fri: A nadie, su señoría.

San: Entiendo niño, sería algo simple declararles culpables y ya, más quisiera saber, por qué? Porque querer destruir la vida solo por poder, es algo que me gustaría saber.

Cha: Por mi odio a la humanidad, simplemente pensé en exterminarlos a todos, cuando no quedara nada, movernos al siguiente mundo y hacerlo mismo * Comento ella con una frialdad y calma *

San: No me molestare en preguntar tu historia, eso pronto lo sabré, y tu niño. Porque te uniste a una causa tan sucia? Aunque, sabiendo ya tu esfuerzo por liberarnos, aburrimiento? Sed de sangre? Nadie te caía bien realmente? O solo una probada de maldad?

Antes de siquiera empezar a hablar, Sans le detuvo un momento.

San: Se sinceró, aquí mentir no sirve de nada.

Frisk quedo en silencio un momento, pensando, y luego de unos dos, tres minutos, Frisk respondió…

Fri: Sans, sé que me he equivocado, es tarde para pedir lo siento, más lo hice por curiosidad, me fue difícil llegar hacia ella, sentí curiosidad, tuve que dar lo peor de mi para encontrarla, sentí que siempre falto algo, y era ella, estaba sentenciada a una cárcel eterna, aunque sabía que podría cometer un error lo hice, en la segunda ruta genocida que cometí, fue para quedarme con ella en la eternidad, ella se quedaría con mi alma, el mundo sería restablecido seguiría sin mí, y sin más reseteos. Y quedaríamos juntas ella y yo.

San: Veo que estas siendo sincero chico, y si lo hubieses completado, me hubiese quitado la preocupación de los reseteos. Mas ambas no lo terminaron por la misma razón que bastantes cosas saltan fuera de lo común, ese ser. Tienen alguna idea como contactarlo?

Ambas chasqueamos los dedos esperando alguna reacción.

?: Me llamaban? * Fue lo que dijo al instante pareció de repente en frente nuestra *

Fue casi como un susto que nos apareciera tan rápido en nuestra cara, por supuesto saltamos hacia atrás terminando en el suelo como bobas. Sans parecía contener la risa al igual que el resto. Luego de que todo el mundo se calmara por nuestra estúpida caída, el juicio proseguía.

San: Así que, señor mancha, explíqueme, que usted hace aquí, o principalmente que es.

?: Es algo fácil de decirlo, solo estoy aquí para cambiar las cosas de un modo único, o es que alguien se esperaba que la línea de tiempo cambiara tan abruptamente?

San: Es interesante, por favor prosigue con la otra pregunta.

?: También es fácil, soy solo un hijo no deseado de un amorío prohibido, del cual sus padres no salieron con vida, así de simple.

San: Porque te juntas tanto con ellas? Es decir, yo no veo que tengan un lazo familiar, o algo por ese estilo.

?: Frisk me recuerda a mi mejor amiga, que falleció hace incontables milenios, y Chara me recuerda a mis tiempos en la guerra "D" * Mostrando algo parecido a una expresión de nostalgia mientras nos desordenaba el cabello *

San: Entiendo, a lo que nos conlleva, Chara, Frisk, den dos pasos hacia adelante.

Al avanzar notamos mucha presión sobre nosotras, todos nos miraban, un completo silencio, Sans se nos quedó mirando fijamente con su ojo brillante. Suspiro y su ojo volvió a la normalidad, estábamos asustadas, esa tensión, nuestras piernas temblaban, mas aquel ser coloco su mano en hombro y mostrando lo que volvía a parecer su sonrisa, el saber que alguien cuidaba nuestras espaldas, nos tranquilizó.

San: Ustedes dos, ya tuve suficiente tiempo para pensarlo, lo que hicieron es horrible, inhumano, y sobretodo sádico, merecerían un castigo por ello, mas con la destrucción de la línea del tiempo, y viendo que ahora, el LOVE en ustedes se ha desvanecido, dejando espacio para el amor y la misericordia, veo que han cambiado de parecer, sabiendo que nadie ha perdido la vida en esta nueva línea del tiempo, todos sus pecados anteriores serán perdonados, incluyendo cada ruta genocida cometida, ahora vengan aquí colegas.

Nos ofreció un abrazo, estábamos llorando, sin palabras, solo corrimos a abrazarlo, sabiendo, que no había trampa, que ya esto había terminado.

San: así que realmente, si fuimos y somos amigos.

Todos quedaron en silencio con el veredicto de Sans, mas poco a poco se notaron aplausos, hasta que toda la habitación se llenó del sonido de muchas palmas aplaudiendo, en una breve conversación, Frisk y Chara habían acordado que ellas sabían la manera de liberarlos, le juro a Sans volver para sacarlos de ahí. Mas Grillby entro en la sala, alegando de que era hora de que ya Sans y Undyne volvieran, habían pasado más de 4 horas.

Mientras de despedían, Undyne miro fríamente a Frisk y a Chara.

Und: Veo que consiguieron salvarte de esta, mas como ser o seres humanos, necesitamos su alma para salir, o así se creía, Sans me explico que pueden sacarnos de esa cueva, así que, cuando vengan al subterráneo, antes de liberarnos… USTEDES Y YO TENDREMOS UNA ÉPICA PELEA, UNA CONFORTACIÓN FINAL DONDE TODAS NUESTRAS FUERZAS EXPLOTARAN GRANUJA, NO ALCANCE ESTA FORMA PARA SOLO QUEDARME SENTADA, PELEAREMOS UNO A UNO, HASTA QUE EL OTRO CAIGA… Por el cansancio por supuesto...

Ambas le ofrecieron la mano mientras un "de acuerdo, reto aceptado" salía de su boca, y Undyne con respeto y emoción, las sacudió a ambas de arriba a abajo con la fuerza de su brazo. Luego de que todos se habían ido, entramos a nuestra habitación.

?: Supongo que están emocionadas por volver, ahí abajo no?

Cha: Algo, hace tiempo que no veo a mama y papa.

Fri: Lo mismo digo, extraño la tarta de bizcocho con canela de mama.

?: Vuelvo mañana, aún tengo cosas que hacer.

Fri: En serio te recuerdo a tu mejor amiga?

?: La verdad es que ambas lo hacen, más tu eres casi igual, y Chara me recuerda a mí en la guerra, despiadado y frió, más en el fondo amable y gentil, algo mal educado por supuesto.

Cha: Entonces por eso apareciste así de la nada… Y para que lo sepas, no soy ni amable ni gentil.

Fri: Gracias por estar ahí, te lo agradecemos, no es así Chara.

Cha: …Si, te lo agradecemos…

?: No hay por qué agradecer.

Cha: Antes de que te vayas, puedo pedirte un favor?

?: Depende, que quieres?

Cha: Puedes alargar el tiempo antes de que nuestros cuerpos se unan?

?: Cuanto tiempo exactamente?

Cha: Que tal unas cinco horas?

?: Supongo que esta bien * Chasqueo los dedos y se desvaneció *


	15. Capitulo XV Una Batalla dispareja

Fri: Bueno, tenemos toda la tarde para nosotras, que quieres hacer?

Chara fue al armario y me arrojo una pijama y contesto "Vamo a dormirno" mientras se desvestía. Luego de terminar de cambiarnos, solamente me lance en la cama. Ella igual, mientras iba cayendo en el sueño, note que sus brazos me envolvían, note que mientras sus brazos más me envolvían, una sonrisa se iba dibujando en su rostro, me acerque más y terminamos durmiendo abrazados…

Sueño de Frisk:

Un mundo lleno de felicidad, sin nadie malo y que todos practicaban la misericordia el uno con otro, un mundo de paz y harmonía, no faltaba nada, toda la familia real estaba reunida, al igual la familia esqueleto, Chara se había convertido en su mejor amiga y el encontró su lugar en el mundo como "Aquel ser de pura bondad" sin arrepentimientos y sin los pesares de cometer aquella ruta genocida, solo él y Chara viendo un atardecer…

Sueño de Chara:

Chara estaba en un castillo, hecho de distintos tipos de chocolate, vestía con vestido echo de un chocolate especial que se amoldaba al cuerpo para su movimiento normal, ella era la princesa del chocolate esperando a aquel héroe/heroína para hacerla reina, y en ese momento llego, su héroe/heroína con su armadura dorada, subió las escaleras llegando al trono, al quitarse el casco se pudo observar que era Frisk, justo antes de siquiera decir algo, estaban acercándose lentamente…

* Se oyen explosiones fuertes viniendo de ambos lados de la cama, despertándolas a ambas y como acto seguido se golpean sus cabezas por el susto *

?: La magia de los petardos en una cacerola, peor que un despertador, y siempre será Un Clásico, no es así Iris?

Iri: Casi tan bueno como las flores llenas de abejas.

Ambas lo miramos, entrando en un estado genocida, mas esta vez, en vez de saltar y atacarle, preferimos lanzarle cosas, y todo lo que Chara tenía en mano eran cuchillos.

?: Y ese amor de hace dos horas? A donde se fue? A china?

Después de que se acabaran todos los cuchillos, y ambas dejaron su estado genocida…

Cha: Dime una buena razón para despertarme.

?: Ya que tienes ánimos de querer volverme polvo, porque no lo intentas?

Fri: No estabas ocupado?

?: Se suponía, pero me desocupe rápido, por así decirlo.

Iri: Sí, claro, "rápido…"

?: Omite los detalles, estas dos aún son jóvenes…

Fri/Cha: De que hablan?

Iri: Cosas de adultos, a los dieciséis les cuento, por ahora quédense con la duda, ya me voy, tu seguirás siendo libre y despreocupado, y yo seguiré durmiendo en un ataúd.

?: Nos vemos el viernes trece.

Luego de que Iris se fuera de la habitación, el ser nos aconsejó guardar, ya que lo necesitaríamos. Al ver que un reto difícil se acercaba, nos llenó de determinación.

?: Ya que ustedes son las dueñas del cuarto, abran una puerta por favor. Y que no sea la salida.

Cuando una nueva puerta se manifestó en la habitación, el pidió que fuese un escenario de lucha, resistente por supuesto, con la imaginación de ellas, lograron crear un cuarto medianamente grande con algo de las especificaciones.

?: diez por el intento, once por el esfuerzo. Bueno, que esperamos?

Se abrió nuestro menú de combate, nuestros cuerpos se unieron, no salía nada para actuar más que checar, quisimos ver sus estadísticas más el número que vimos nos sorprendió bastante.

5 / Hp. 2 / Atq. 4 / Dfs. Con una descripción que textualmente citaba: "Muy deprimente no?"

Él nos cedió el turno, cuando nosotras decidimos atacar, cayo, solo atacamos con las manos, más pareció como si lo habíamos lastimado, al acercarnos todo se volvió negro…

Game Over.

Cuando volvimos a conciencia estábamos en el punto de guardado, sentimos escalofríos al solo ver que la puerta estaba abierta, más Chara entro sin miedo, y de nuevo negro…

Game Over.

De nuevo en el punto de guardado, entramos rápido a la habitación, él estaba sentado enfrente de nosotras.

?: Algo me dice que estaban esperando algo, no? No se contengan, intenten matarme, vamos, ya lo hice dos veces, tienen derecho.

Ambas entramos en un estado genocida, mas no podíamos atacar bien, sin el nivel, no tendríamos posibilidades de ganar.

?: Eres dependiente del nivel, más te daré una ventaja, toma.

Nos lanzó una daga y una bufanda, al colocárnosla, nuestra defensa y ataque subió a cien.

Apenas lanzamos el primer golpe, lo volvimos a asesinar, más retrocedimos, y por un acto de reflejo, nos agachamos, esquivando un espadazo. Nos quedamos atónitas, había dos de él, lo más impresionante de todo, esa espada, su propio brazo se había retorcido, el hueso se había endurecido a tal forma de forma una navaja enorme, se notaba que era afilada y que no era la primera vez que la usaba. Repentinamente la versión de el que estaba derrotada, exploto, lanzando trozos de un vidrio muy afilado, que nos terminó cortando e hiriendo todo el cuerpo.

?: Que conste que solo estaba jugando. Ya vi lo que quería ver.

En ese momento, nos apuntó con un dedo, empezó a brillar y tomar un tono naranja, nos separamos y empezamos a tratar de golpearlo, el esquivaba sin ningún problema mientras que nosotras teníamos dificultades con las heridas, nos dolían mucho, ambas estábamos casi sin fuerzas, terminamos desmayándonos…

Al despertarme estaba en mi cama, Chara estaba al lado, ambos estábamos bien, sin heridas ni sangrado, y había una nota sobre las sabanas que decía: "Mañana en el mismo sitio o tal vez no? Quien sabe"

Extra del Autor

-Me he preguntado si es que alguien se sienta en su computadora, tal vez cinco o seis minutos esperando a ver si subo capitulo, yo creo que no, mi historia es bastante simple, lo único que quiero con ella es algo simple y fácil de explicar, lo que quiero es que la gente mientras lea mi historia diga: Pero y esto? cambio totalmente por donde iban... Wuao, esto, esto... ME ENCANTA!

Si, es pedir mucho yes la verdad mas, bueno, es una meta que saco mi cerebro, y como casi todo lo que hago sale de el, pues, bueno no hay nada mas que hacer que obedecer xD ( hablo como si mi cerebro fuese el gobernante de mi cuerpo, mas es al revés. Ustedes deben estar como: Este tipo esta loco xD )


	16. Capitulo XVI La vida de ? P1

?: Supongo que fui algo duro con ellas, mas no puedo permitir que pierdan ese don, vi lo que hicieron cuando escaparon, rebasaron sus límites, sin darse cuenta ganaban nivel, no de LOVE, si no de amor… Y ustedes siguen stalkeandome, esto comenzó a ser algo incomodo mas bueno, deberán preguntarse que es el nivel de amor, pero amor real, solo le diré que tiene que ver por mi culpa, ahora, sigo con mi dialogo. Mas no hay otra manera, o si la habrá? Veo en ellas potencial, y más cuando están unidas. Esto ser "maestro" es difícil, me imagino que habrán sufrido los míos * Mientras lo pensaba se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro *

Entre en su habitación solo para ver que dormían pacíficamente, sentí que fui mucho con demasiado multiplicado por demás. Decidí irme a mi universo, ya que no hay diferencia de el paso del tiempo entre universo, o sea, una hora aquí, una hora en otro universo.

?: Si tan solo las cosas fueran tan fáciles, ya no le vería sentido a mi existencia… bueno, molestar a otros estaría divertido, al menos por mil años, más me terminaría cansado.

Al llegar estaba todo como lo deje, mis sabanas en el techo, mi ropa amontonada, todo como lo deje, es algo tranquilo estar en mi habitación sin que nadie te moleste. Más sabia que no era tiempo tirarme a descansar, sin pensarlo dos veces, patee la puerta, empezando una carrera contrarreloj, dos minutos para llegar, me deslice por la barandilla de la escalera, saliendo de mi hogar a toda velocidad, abrí una brecha con un chasquido, y simplemente me deje caer, amo sentir mi cuerpo a contra viento, ya llegando al suelo, espere a los últimos segundos, casi a dos centímetros del suelo, volví a chasquear mis dedos, cayendo con fuerza en uno de los puentes de la ciudadela…

El general Fureur como siempre comenzó a reclamarme por llegar tan tarde, más la verdad ya era habitual. Todos estaban a su orden, casi, un viejo compañero y buen amigo, todo el mundo le llama mercenario, más yo lo llamo S. Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, el me buscaba como presa para su colección, mas no se esperó de lo que yo era capaz, era divertido en ese tiempo, a pesar de que no fue ni un cuarto de mi vida completa.

Fur: ATENCIÓN! * dio un pisotón * Buscamos a un criminal peligroso, un asesino que devora a humanos completos, recuerden su entrenamiento, cualquier cosa avisen a sus compañeros, no se separen. Ahora vayan, espero que de setenta soldados no tener ni una baja.

Todos entraron a la ciudadela corriendo, yo y S entramos calmadamente, mientras yo comía carne enlatada, S fumaba un cigarrillo medicinal. Ambos entramos a la ciudadela y tomamos un atajo por las alcantarillas.

?: Tú conoces a detalle este sitio.

S: Y se de quien se trata también.

?: Despéjame las dudas, se trata de Ross, verdad?

S: Sep, de nuevo jugando con la vida.

?: Ya decía yo que se había perdido mucho rato. Supongo que hay que entregarlo vivo.

S: nunca especificaron, mas traigámoslo vivo. Y que tal te va con esas niñas, por lo que recuerdo dijiste que eran especiales, para ser solo humanas.

?: Lo son, más les falta saber usar su don.

S: Y las ayudaras cueste lo que te cueste, solo para que logren algo nuevo en su mundo, no es así?

?: Me conoces bien.

Al salir de la alcantarilla nos encontrábamos en un bar, pedimos algo de beber y simplemente los largamos, ya en una tienda, lo primero que hicimos fue tumbar la puerta, y lo encontramos inyectándose en el cuello, con trozos de intestinos en una mesa.

S: Patético. * Lo dijo mientras golpeo su estómago de una patada *

Ros: ARGH! POR QUE!?

S: Donde esta esa cosa?

Ros: No se dé qué me hablas * lo dijo mientras agonizaba por aquella patada que le quebró tres costillas *

Al revisar bajo de las mesas, encontré una pequeña abominación a las órdenes de la creación y la vida, hay que decirlo, realmente se esforzó más, este tipo de cosas no están permitidas, y si, prácticamente cuenta como un homúnculo ( #OMG #REFERENCES #Estonoseloesperabanverdad ? ).

?: Pos ya lo encontré.

En seguida aquella cosa se lanzó literalmente a tragarme la cabeza.

S: Estas bien?

?: * Mi cuerpo fue reconstruyendo el cráneo y colocando la piel de vuelta * No es la primera vez que me tragan la cabeza, más lo que hay ahí dentro es algo desagradable.

S: De seguro carne en descomposición.

?: Algo así, solo que suma, muchos ojos y nervios desgarrados.

S: Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa Ross?

Ros: Él también lo hace, él les da vida a los muertos, y tú piensas que soy el malo aquí, a él también deberían llevárselo al matadero!

?: Técnicamente no, solo les doy abrigos a las almas, algo muy similar, mas no es lo mismo.

Ross se fue gritando y quejándose de mi existencia como excusa para continuar con su trabajo, mientras, los demás encontraron distintas criaturas que parecían ser la misma "especie."

A la final, obtuve mi dinero, le pedí a Iris que hiciera lo de siempre con el dinero, donárselo a nuestros colegas desamparados en las tierras bajas. Me despedí de S, solo para volver a mi hogar, tirarme en la cama y ver que ya la hora se había terminado.

Me senté en mi cama, a meditar, a ver si podría reunirme con Atari…

( Para mas información se aguantan hasta el capitulo 21 donde explicare de todo un poco y sobre todo quien es Atai o también Atari )


	17. Capitulo XVII Viajando sin rumbo?

Todo estaba oscuro, y relajante, mi mente simplemente se perdía en la complejidad de la oscuridad, empecé a sentir luz, una sensación fría y cálida a la vez. Al abrir mis ojos, la vi, estaba tan cerca, mi corazón acelero, intente con todas mis fuerzas alcanzarla, mas fue inútil, abrí mis ojos y acepte la realidad, sería imposible, tome un abrigo que tenía viejo y empolvado. Me decidí ir a verlas, ya había perdido mucho tiempo… Al ir a ver a su habitación estaba vacía, sentí que no debía intervenir, y bueno, lo que hare no les interesa, síganlas a ellas * Chasquea los dedos y se toma una malteada de orio ( No hay nada de copyright… ) *

Ambas estaban saliendo de aquella cafetería, y terminaron sentándose en una banca…

Cha: Sabes? La verdad estoy aburrida…

Fri: Lo mismo digo, quieres hacer algo?

Cha: Nada de tu agrado, siendo sincera.

Fri: Como que cosas se te ocurren? * Se acerca con curiosidad y una cara de niña mala *

Cha: Solo molestar y asustar a algunas personas, como si fuese una broma, mas es algo ridículo.

Fri: Y por qué no hacerlo?

Cha: No sería malo según tu punto de vista?

Fri: Solo es una broma no? Por qué no?

Cha: Sabes hacer una cara que asuste?

Frisk mostro sus ojos rojos y su sonrisa genocida, dibujando en Chara la misma sonrisa…

Fri: Donde comenzamos?

Cha: Este sitio es enorme y ya se acercan la noche, tenemos tiempo para buscar.

Fri: Y qué te parece aquel edificio en esa isla?

Cha: Quieres colarte ahí? Se ve difícil, pero…

Fri/Cha: Nada que no pueda hacer la determinación * Gritaron ambas *

Ambas corrieron hacia aquella "torre" notaron bastante seguridad en ella, mas lograron entrar gracias a hacerse pasar por la hija de uno de los inquilinos, ambas se dividieron y a cada persona que veían, junto con su cara aterradora y algunas persecuciones, se generó un caos en el hotel y ambas llegaron al restaurante, en la parte superior.

Cha: Algo me dice que estamos en problemas...

Fri: No importa, contigo fue divertido * Le pega un golpe en el brazo *

Cha: Para la próxima haremos algo que te guste a ti.

Fri: Estar contigo ya me gusta.

Chara se sonrojo, y miro hacia otra dirección para ocultar su nerviosismo, escuchamos a alguien entrar, nos sorprendimos al ver a Iris entrando al restaurante, nos pareció extraño que ella estuviera aquí, se acercó a nosotras y se sentó en una mesa, nos invitó a sentarnos, accedimos no teníamos mucho que hacer…

Iri: Yo tengo que llevarlas al siguiente punto, o eso me dijo El.

Fri: Podrías aclararnos a unas dudas? No entiendo por qué damos saltos de aquí para algún otro punto aleatorio, más que nos trata bien más en una lucha casi como si fuésemos en una batalla genocida, somos atacadas sin misericordia, porque nos trata así? No capto la idea.

Iri: Es una buena pregunta, tengo que aclararle que yo ni siquiera llevo vivido la mitad de los años que el lleva viviendo. Yo por lo que él me ha relatado durante bastantes años, el lleva existiendo desde incontables siglos, conoció a alguien muy especial, quien evito que el cayera, ella murió en sus brazos, desde aquel momento el cambio, y ahí surgió su flama, representando la esperanza que aquella persona especial le tenía, antes de que esa persona ascendiera, ella dijo que jamás lo dejaría solo, que en el momento en que no tuviese fe, que todo se había perdido, ella estaría ahí luchando junto a él. Luego de salir de aquel sitio inundado de desesperanza y muerte, fue convertido en una presa para distintas ordenes en aquellos tiempos, hubo entonces, una vez en la cual el no soporto más la vida, y decidió quitársela… Mas no lo logro, cada intento era fallido, volvía a surgir, él estaba y continúa encadenado a la vida, no puedo morir, si lo hace, quiera o no volverá a la vida, ahora imagina vivir con cualquier persona, y cada tanto de tiempo, morirá, y tu seguirás en vida poco a poco enloqueciendo mientras tu mente se parte, cayendo en depresiones y muchas cosas más, aislándote de lo demás, mas poco a poco encontró una salida, que jamás me comento cual fue, más me lo dejo para que lo descubría yo misma. El me confeso que ustedes lograrían grandes cosas, y era necesario que exploraran más de su entorno, y que hay algo enorme que ambas pueden conseguir. Bueno en cuanto a el de maestro, no son las únicas, yo lo tuve a el de maestro/tutor/lo que sea, directamente fue la primera persona que conocí, es una historia larga y complicada, que prefiero contarles cuando estemos en el siguiente punto que deben visitar, les parece?

Ambas ascendimos con la cabeza, nos levantó y coloco en sus hombros abriendo con un dedo una brecha, en la cual se adentró, fue raro viajar a través de esta, no podíamos respirar, hacia demasiado frio, nuestros ojos se cerraban lentamente, hasta que repentinamente llegamos a nuestro destino, sentimos un alivio al poder respirar…

Iri: Listo, Canadá puto y duro… Es normal que estén tan pálidas?

Cha: No podíamos respirar ahí dentro, que es ese sitio?

Iri: Ah claro, ustedes carnositas aun respiran, supongo que no será lo mejor hacer ese tipo de viajes.

Fri: No has respondido a su pregunta.

Cha: Si, que es ese sitio?

Iri: Es un ducto, una brecha donde ni el espacio ni el tiempo importan, un sitio normalmente usado para viajes entre universos.

Cha: Como podemos usar eso?

Iri: Necesitarías abrir una brecha, lo cual es simple si tienes poder y práctica.

En aquel momento, un segundo de silencio marco la diferencia, la mirada perdida de Chara y Frisk, junto a que volvieron a unirse era algo extraño, más que estaban completamente calladas, en un movimiento inesperado, terminaron cortando y pisando la cabeza de Iris…

( ?: Que piensan ustedes? que están viajando sin sentido, no, para nada, todo tiene un sentido, para que ciertas cosas pasen, y por lo que veo todo va a un rumbo que ustedes no conocen )


	18. Capitulo XVIII Las Genocidas y ?

Ambas tambaleábamos en la pradera, adentrándonos en los bosques, casi sin sentido de la orientación, llegamos a lo que parecía ser un puesto de vigilancia, era una torre de madera, algo nueva al parecer, mas, solo ver la manija de la puerta vimos que algo no estaba bien, al entrar, vimos a más de tres personas, a travesadas, lo más curioso fue, encontrar pequeñas espinas en el suelo y en las heridas de aquellos sujetos, sabia quien se ocultaba ahí afuera, y que posiblemente ya me estuviese observando, encontré una pequeña hacha contra incendios, era bastante pequeña, tanto que estaba pensada para una mano. Nos gustaba ese concepto y destrozamos la mesa con la misma, salimos de ese puesto y comenzamos a caminar, pisando cada flor que estaba en nuestro camino…

Mientras tanto…

Iri: Esas niñas sí que fueron rápidas más fueron mucho más crueles, ahora tengo que encontrar a unas amorosas niñas que se pueden convertir en cualquier momento y sin aviso en unas asesinas seriales en Canadá, donde casi ni he estado… Wow, hay que admitir que soy una excelente niñera, boten por mi para niñera del siglo.

Junto antes de partir a buscarlas, sentí, como si fuese un presentimiento que algo venia por detrás, solo decidí moverme un poco de sitio y vi montones de cosas afiladas, solo decidí hacerme la muerta… Más solo vi una cosa muy, pero muy pequeña tratando de quitarme algo, mas no lo logro, su desesperación junto a algo de miedo le llevo a clavar sus "garras" en mi cuerpo.

De nuevo con las Protas…

Llevaban demasiado rato caminando si encontrarse a alguien, más escuchaban chillidos y gritos, que se adentraban más en el bosque, solo encontramos una banca, nos sentamos, sospechando de que no estaba bien, nada lo estaba en ese momento.

Sin previo aviso vimos algo enorme, peludo, que se sentó en el mismo banco. No podíamos movernos, sentimos que la presencia de aquella cosa nos impedía el movimiento. mas no nos importó, solo esperábamos el cual cortarle la cabeza y patearla fuera de nuestro rango de visión, más gracias a nuestra determinación pudimos movernos lo suficiente como para hacerlo. Y aunque en el momento en que logramos cortársela por algún azar de la vida, esa cosa seguía ahí sentada. Solo doce segundos, doce segundos bastaron para que todo fuese mal, muy mal, ya que esa cosa solo tardo doce segundos en recuperar su cabeza y nos mirara fijamente más en colaboración volvimos a nosotras, y eso lo sabía, comenzó a corretearnos y a perseguir cual cazador a su presa, chasqueamos los dedos con la esperanza de que alguien nos rescatara…

En la ciudad…

?: !? * Sentí que me llamaron y más de una vez, no hay manera de que no sean ella, mi ritmo cardiaco se detuvo más de tres veces *

S: Estas bien?

?: …Apártate, por favor. Si no mal recuerdo, era limpiar esta zona de basuras sueltas no?

S: Es nuestra labor para la protección de los civiles.

?: Y no queda nadie a quien pueda lastimar?

S: Porque lo… * Vi en su mirada la respuesta, esa seriedad, que solo tiene al tratarse de temas sumamente frágiles, como la vida de una persona que lo vale, más aun así me aterra que por cualquier razón su expresión se cambie a esa fría seriedad *

?: Oye, te asusto, verdad? * Suspiro relajadamente y comenzó a burlarse de mi * Vamos S, me estás diciendo que a estas alturas sigues teniendo miedo de mí? Pues… * un silencio tétrico * Creo que estás en tu derecho.

Al volver a estar serio, extendió su mano a la mia dándome unos cuantos ojos y luego solo desapareciendo chasqueando los dedos, mas, solo debí voltear mi cabeza un momento para darme cuenta… Toda la peste demoniaca esta sin vida y sin ojos en sus cuencas.

?: En que lio se habrán metido, les deje a Iris como niñera… Un segundo, a Iris? Si creyó una vez que los niños dormían en ataúdes, que recuerdos, debí educarla mejor, más todos cometemos errores bobos de vez en cuando, debería hacer un libro de los míos, viejo, eso sería casi infinito, quien sabe, tal vez desaparecer algunos días no estaría mal, o visitar La Catedral. Hablando de cosas por hacer, esas mocosas me deben una pelea, quien sabe, tal vez no lo haga, que opinan ustedes al respecto, es justo saber, prácticamente me leen como un libro abierto. Y si esto en realidad es un libro?... No, ni de chiste, si el creador no tiene nada en la billetera, ni tiene tampoco ( Inserte meme de Dinkleberg con las consolas Vs Turner con los emuladores. )

Al llegar vi a Iris atravesada más de 8cho veces en el área abdominal, más suerte que su cuerpo esta echo para aguantar lo que sea, me alegra no haber cometido ese error, supuse que Frisk y Chara se separaron en algún momento, donde comenzar a buscar fue una de mis preguntas, más recordé y me sentí bobo que todo aquel con un cuerpo hecho por mí, es fácilmente localizable si pienso en él. Irónicamente ya había llega por pensar en ellas y siquiera me había dado cuenta. Al voltearme vi una figura gigante y peluda, sin un rostro definido.

?: Diría que eres feo mas no puedo juzgar, porque no hay nada… Se me ocurre algo.

Saque un marcador y dibuje una carita feliz como lo haría un niño promedio, esa cosa intento romperme el cuello con una de sus grandes manos, a la final solo las tome de la mano y salimos de esa parte del bosque, las note muy asustadas.

?: Están bien ustedes dos? No me digan que no han visto uno de esos.

Se quedaron calladas y simplemente apretaron con mucha mi mano, al darme vuelta esa cosa nos seguía, como un caballero que soy, preferí entablar una conversación con eso, para darme cuenta que las quería a ellas, como ser pacifista di mi mano para que intentase tocarla como signo de que se las daría si tan solo tomaba mi mano, ellas notaron mi gesto e intensión, y en un acto desesperado me golpearon y empujaron para que las soltara, en un acto de pánico, incluso llegaron a gritar y llorar, supongo que pensaron que se las daría de comer.

Cuando esa cosa acerco su mano a la mía lo suficiente, comenzó a arder, chillidos y aullidos de dolor se escuchaban, aunque no tuviese una mandíbula o si quisiera tuviese cuerdas vocales, poco a poco siendo borrada de la existencia, solo quedando una pobre y triste alma ennegrecida, solo con un toque mío desapareció, nadie más además de mi sabe a dónde van las almas que toco. Y no, no se los diré a ustedes, porque? Muy simple, porque no?

Lo siguiente que hice fue recogerlas a ellas y a Iris, y quedarnos en su dimensión de bolsillo.


	19. Capitulo XIX Una Clase de Mercy

Estábamos sin palabras, no habíamos sentido tanto terror en nuestra vida, aun estando en nuestra habitación no podíamos olvidar como fuimos perseguidas, fue una sensación horrible, más el en varios intentos quiso sacarnos ese miedo, aun con todo lo que él hacía, era inútil, seguíamos aterradas y muertas de miedo.

?: Vamos, estas más gélida que el bloque de hielo.

Iri: Hablas de la hermana de S?

?: De quien más? Es un bloque de hielo * Varios recuerdos circulan por su mente mientras que, con tan solo volverlos a ver, se resfrió casi de la nada *

Iri: Cállate y ayúdame a dormir * Casi que gritando y con palillos en los ojos para evitar dormirse *

?: Hey, ustedes dos, discúlpenme * Chasqueo los dedos a la par que desapareció, volvió a aparecer con un ataúd *

Vimos como el la coloco en su ataúd, la cubrió con su manta y se despidió con un beso en la frente de buenas noches… aunque todavía no había llegado la misma, el cerro el ataúd y nos tomó de la mano, solo para de nuevo chasquear los dedos e ir a algún otro sitio extraño.

?: Aun sin palabras? Bueno, supongo que yo he visto tu universo, más tú no has visitado el mío. A ver si puedo hacerles siquiera decir "Donde está el baño?"

Al llegar estábamos en una habitación muy espaciosa con una gran ventana por donde entraba la luz dorada del sol, el ya no estaba, y tuve la primera palabra.

Fri: Donde estamos?

Cha: Por lo que sabemos estamos en su universo, o eso parece, mas no hay nada en esta habitación.

Fri: Todavía tienes miedo?

Cha: Estaba por hacerte la misma pregunta.

Fri: No supero esa presencia tan fuerte mirándonos.

Cha: Ni me lo recuerdes, fue bastante aterrador, mas podíamos hacer algo, ya que cortar su cabeza fue inútil, creo que pudiésemos haber dado piedad * Dijo con timidez negando su propia naturaleza *

Fri: Aun así, pienso que nos hubiese correteado como lo hizo, la piedad no siempre funciona * mientras lo dijo recordó su línea de genocidio con Undyne The Undyning *

Cha: Deberás enseñarme cómo funciona la piedad algún día de estos.

Fri: Sin ningún problema * Sonreí y me alegré de que Chara quisiera cambiar * Por qué no empezamos ahora?

Cha: Ahora? Tan rápido? No podría ser luego?

Fri: Hay algún problema?

Cha: N-no, ninguno, solo es que es muy repentino, más si quieres empezamos ahora * Soltó unas carcajadas muy extrañas y dejando a la vista que estaba nerviosa *

Decidimos separarnos sin saber cuánto tiempo nos quedaba, y empezó una pequeña batalla, fingí estar triste, le aconseje que siempre mirara el menú de actuar y prestar atención a las conversaciones, así se sabría el problema y te sería más fácil solucionarlo.

Fri: Lista? Pues que esperas? Vamos!

Empecé presionando el chocando a Frisk y claro, no pude evitar sonrojarme, ya que su descripción era: "Frisk. 20 / Hp. 1 / Atq. 1 / Dfs. El humano con el que compartes la Determinación y a quien consideras Tu príncipe/princesa. El decidió ceder su turno, volví a el menú de actuar, decidí reconfortarlo y hablar, los turnos pasaban y pude hacerlo con una recompensa, sacar esa hermosa sonrisa. Luego de que terminamos me felicito, con un fuerte abrazo, debo decir que llegue a comportarme extraño con él a que lo abrace un largo rato, mas solo quería demostrarle mi cariño hacia a él.

Volvimos a unirnos, solo para darnos cuenta de que había una puerta y alguien ahí afuera mirándonos fijamente, entro calladamente a la habitación y nos miró fijamente.

?: Veo que son nuevas aquí no es así?

Cha: Quien lo pregunta? * Tomo una actitud un poco agresiva *

Fri: Chara, no seas tan ruda, supongo que solo quiere darnos la bienvenida.

?: Fui también una maleducada, mi nombre es Zeta, más mis inferiores me llaman Zet.

Fri: Mi nombre es Frisk y ella es…

Cha: Soy Chara, Chara Dreemurr.

Zet: Ya veo, como llegaron aquí? Esta habitación es para visitantes a nuestro universo, casi todos los visitantes llegan aquí, mas, ustedes no lucen

Fri: Vinimos gracias a un amigo.

Zet: Define amigo, por favor, algo que sobresalga de el? * Dijo con una duda, mas tenía una leve sospecha de quien podría ser *

Cha: La verdad no tiene nada sobresaliente, no, espera, ahora que recuerdo lo que más sobresale de él son sus ojos, llegan a estar completamente negros con un…

Justo antes de terminar me interrumpió, y dijo que sabía quién era, que no necesitaba más explicaciones, nos sacó de la habitación, me pidió la mano, al solo dársela, me sujeto bien y de un solo salto llego a salir de la estructura en donde nos encontrábamos.

Zet: Bienvenidas a la Ciudadela, Torre cuatro central, al norte. Déjenme introducirme de nuevo. Soy Zeta la líder de esta torre, siéntanse bienvenidas * Su cara no es exactamente cálida que digamos *

?: Hay están mis determinadas preferidas y el cubo de hielo más frió del universo.

Zet: Y ahí un inútil volador.

?: No te hagas, sé que en el fondo me aprecias más que a nadie.

S: Ya volviste? Esas son las niñas cuya determinación les permite controlar el tiempo? * Su expresión si fue cálida acompañada de un saludo cordial dándonos la mano *

?: Lo son S.

Zet: Espera? Que quieres decir? Que estas niñas pueden manejar el tiempo a su disposición? * Nos miro de re-ojo sin creer lo que ? decía *

Se inició una conversación sobre nosotras, mientras que no pudimos evitar ver la belleza del lugar, las nubes dejando entrar la luz, escuchaba fuertes golpes por debajo de la estructura que suponía que era una torre. Sentimos una mano en nuestro hombro.

?: Ustedes tienen cosas que hacer, algo de liberar a no me acuerdo quienes o que, supongo que no se te habrá olvidado, verdad?

Negamos que hayamos olvidados a los monstruos en el submundo, él nos dejó una tarea pasar un rato con Iris, que se divierta un poco, nosotras aceptamos, nos dijo que tuviéramos cuidado al despertarla. Nos empujó y caímos sobre nuestra cama y vimos el ataúd, el cual se sacudía violentamente.


	20. Capitulo XX De regreso al Evott

Nos vimos forzadas a despertarla con un palo, Iris estaba tranquila, más cuando apenas tocamos el ataúd con el palo, ella tiro la puerta del ataúd casi de una patada y término mordiendo el mismo palo, rompiéndolo fácilmente, rápidamente me fije en su afilada mandíbula, ella me pidió algo de agua, recalcando que tenía astillas en la boca, pedí que me llevara a la entrada del Evott, ella acepto, solo mientras que antes, pasáramos por un vaso de agua, y en efecto pasamos por su agua.

Llegamos una vez más al monte Evott, a nuestra mente bastantes recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos, decidimos separarnos y ver qué tan profundo estaba, era justo como lo recordábamos.

Iri: Hey, no es por molestarlas más, creo que sería mejor caer estando juntas, es decir, pienso que sin separarse logran mantener más fuerza e resistencia, no tengo experiencia con ello, mas creo que podrán caer sin terminar lastimadas, creo yo.

Cha: Suena algo lógico, mas y tu? Que harás?

Fri: Si te lanzas es posible que salgas herida y no creo que encontremos una cuerda o algo para evitar el golpe.

Iri: Tranquilas, relajen los ovarios, existe una forma rápida * Levantó el dedo pulgar y guiño el ojo, demostrando seguridad y confianza *

Casi tan rápido como sus palabras, se lanzó al vacío, a nosotras se nos aceleró el corazón, se había lanzo de espalda e iba a caer de cabeza, saltamos tan rápido como pudimos, al final terminamos cayendo sobre aquellas flores doradas, no sentí casi dolor en la caída, mas solo voltear nuestras cabeza un poco y la vi tirada, mas como si fuese un acto de magia se levantó, no sabríamos decir si estábamos felices o traumatizada por la manera inhumana de levantarse.

Iri: Ven? Sin ningún rasguño, solo algunas ramas clavadas en las costillas, mas, totalmente ilesa * Sonreía dejando destacar sus filosos dientes * Que esperas? Vamos.

Llegamos a la entrada de las ruinas, Toriel apenas estaba entrando, yo deje que Chara se separara, solo para que nuestra madre recibiese a su hija, apenas vio a Chara, lagrimas corrieron, salto y termino arrodillada, mas Chara termino por romperse, y al igual, ambas se dejaban correr sus lágrimas por la nostalgia, y el cariño que se tenían, ver esa escena, me lleno de determinación.

Iri: No es por molestar Frisk, mas esta situación me incomoda un poco.

Fri: Que sucede Iris?

Iri: Es solo que, no he tenido una figura materna, El hizo todo lo posible para darme una figura materna, más aun así, me crio como a una princesa y yo pues, salí más callejera que la calle misma.

Fri: Espera… Me dices que él es… * Un pequeño rompecabezas se recreaba en su cabeza *

Iri: Te ahorrare la duda, es un inmortal increíblemente viejo, que actuó como mi padre solo por cariño y afecto, siempre fui su orgullo, me comento que casi todos sus conocidos los trato de compañeros, hermanos, o incluso hijos * En su rostro se denotaba felicidad, bastante momentos felices reflejados en su cara ( redundancia ) *

Le ofrecí un abrazo, lo acepto solo para que no fuese tan insistente, más la verdad, parecía no disfrutarlo, más aun así luego de la bienvenida, avanzamos directamente a la casa.

Fue divertido volver a tener los mismos conflictos que al inicio, más acompañado con Chara e Iris, fue más fácil de lo normal, al llegar, mama Toriel e Iris terminaron por irse a la cocina, mientras que Frisk y Chara fueron a la habitación ( Intervención, no, no es lo que piensan, y aun no llega ese momento. )

Fri: No te apetecería salir a jugar? * Dije animadamente dando algunos saltitos *

Cha: Suena interesante, mas no quieres esperar a la tarta de mama? Yo tengo bastantes ganas, ha pasado tanto.

Fri: Ahora que lo mencionas, Iris también fue a la cocina.

Cha: Mientras sea cocine excelente, no tendré problema * Sonreía mientras se escuchaba su estómago gruñendo *

Fri: Suena a que tienes miedo de perder.

Cha: Ahora sí, me convenciste * coloco una sonrisa competitiva *

Salimos con un pequeño balón, usamos cuatro rocas, dos para cada arco. Chara no entendía de qué iba el futbol, más una pequeña breve explicación después capto todo, dos Froggits se nos unieron, ellos serían la defensa.

Mientras…

Iri: Eres buena cocinando.

Tor: Digo lo mismo, ese tal "Pan de Coco" te ha quedado excelente * Casi instantáneamente decirlo, tomo otro trozo *

Iri: No quiero decir nada pero es la verdad, tu pastel es único * Se lleva dos trozos para ella sola *

Tor: Crees que es hora de que vengan a comer?

Iri: Están divirtiéndose, yo solo iré a ducharme.

Tor: Supongo que no me vendría mal a mí tampoco * vio algo de su ropa y al verse reflexiono en toda la baba de caracol en sus mangas y hojas en las parte de debajo de su túnica *

Iri: Has viajado alguna vez entre dimensiones?

Tor: No entiendo a lo que te refieres * La miro con una cara confundida y extrañada *

Iri: Solo toma mi mano, iremos a un sitio especial para mojarnos un poco.

( No, aguántense que no, no habrá un TorielxIris )… ( O tal vez si? Nah )

Casi al instante en el que se fueron.

?: PAN DE COCOOO! * Se lanzó violentamente a capturar un trozo y desaparecer de la misma forma en la que apareció *

De vuelta con el partido…

0 – 0 iba el marcador, una competencia dura… de cinco minutos, mitad de tiempo, era hora de ir a comer, los Froggits se fueron a descansar, mientras que antes de siquiera pensar en su hambre, Chara se negó a rendirse, entre diversas jugadas, ya casi llegando al límite de tiempo, un sorpresivo gol de Chara marco fin al partido, casi al instante Frisk hizo un pequeño puchero/berrinche, Chara lo animo con un beso en la mejilla… BOOM HEADSHOOOT!

Al entrar vieron la casa sola, y solo al ver el menú que se encontraron en la mesa, decidieron comer a montones, luego de llenarse el estómago de deliciosa comida.

Cha: Estuvo delicioso no crees?

Fri: Pero aún falta el postre.

Cha: Cual es el postre * Anhelaba que fuese chocolate con chocolate, bañado en chocolate, con solo fijarse en su expresión, se notaba claramente que la boca se le hacía agua *

Fri: Eres tú, dulzura * Golpe supremo del maestro universal del gran arte de la seducción Frisk *

En otra parte…

?: Esto es mejor que un canal de salseo de YouRuber (* La canción que salta cuando se cambia el nombre para evitar el copyright *)… ( Díganlo cantando)

Zet: Silencio, trato de meditar.

?: Vamos, no seas tan gélida, únete, hasta tu Bro está conmigo, vamos, esto es como la televisión solo que nada está planeado y es espontaneo, y claro esta decir que todo esto es real.

Zet: Como quieras, lo hago solo porque esas niñas parecen interesantes.

?: Aja si, quieres vino?

Zet: … * Descripción facial: Eres molesto, te detesto y odio, mas no, no quisiera el vino que tus sucias y repulsivas manos tocaron, cerdo infeliz *

?: Tomare tu silencio como un profundo no.


	21. Capitulo XXI El Especial

Buenas, esto no es necesariamente un capitulo que se tenga en cuenta, más, aun así, debo agradecerles a todos los lectores, que apoyaron a este pequeño fic, no espere ni tres visitas.

Cabe destacar que la verdad, esto comenzó como algo que pasaba en mi mente, algo típico, más bien en este capítulo habrá diversas informaciones que les haga entender un poco más a los personajes y su mundo.

Descripción de los personajes ( Que? Esperaban otro tipo de cosas? Sep, lo supuse, mas, siempre llevo diez capítulos de adelanto por cualquier cosa que me impida seguir escribiendo, más que no me gusta hacer las cosas para última hora… * recuerda que tenía tarea y se va * Pues comencemos )

Frisk y Chara, ya todos sabemos lo típico, el primer humano y el séptimo humano en caer al subsuelo, victimas del viajero de universos "?" Ambas permanecen juntas en un cuerpo diseñado por el mismo viajero, en el cual pueden llegar a desarrollar habilidades sobrehumanas, solo si se desempeña, una situación donde ambas lleguen a moverse, pensar y actuar como uno solo, como su ya mencionada velocidad en el capítulo 10, llegando nada más y nada menos, que a 94 Km/H.

Tanto Frisk como Chara sufren cambios bipolares de vez en cuando, negando su actitud en ese momento y sacando a flote lo inverso, trastornando su entorno, y a las cosas que la rodean, hasta incluso cambiando las conversaciones que escuchan, encerrándose en un pequeño mundo imaginario, saliéndose de la realidad. Estos cambios tan extremos se deben tanto, al gigantesco golpe que Frisk recibió como a el cuerpo creado a base de sangre de "?"

Es notorio que ( e obvio, para que nos vamos a engañar ) la atracción de estos dos personajes, demostrándolo de forma leve, a incluso cumplidos amorosos, etc. Chara directamente estuvo interesada en él, al comienzo del genocidio, mas solo por su alma y el poder que estaba ganando, pero poco a poco y su corazón fue abriéndose a nuevas posibilidades al dejarle pasar por una vez, cobrar como pago su alma para volver a crear el mundo, desde ese entonces ha tratado de ser más cercana a él/ella.

Frisk de lo contrario, siempre ha creído y sigue con la misma creencia de que si eres lo suficientemente persistente, alcanzaras cualquier cosa que desees, al principio quiso tenerla como una buena amiga ( Friendzone ), sacarla del bucle eterno del genocidio y tratar de demostrarle que ser malo no es lo correcto, mas sus palabras hacia ella tuvieron poco efecto, ya que el mismo se había ensuciado de polvo, sabiendo que sus acciones no eran las correctas más siendo el único modo de lograr cambiar su punto de vista, acepto ser un sucio asesino por segunda vez, solo por ella, una vez sucedido lo que paso, más la cercanía que comparten ambos, poco a poco, el desea algo más de la amistad, algo mucho más puro y bondadoso.

Ahora pasamos a "?" un personaje con bastante edad y experiencia, que aún permanece en misterio. Él es un viajero de universos, al cual le gusta generar distintas situaciones que lleven a cabo un nuevo resultado, es extremadamente poderoso, al punto de destruir una línea del tiempo con una facilidad. Más es tranquilo y relajado, aunque esto solo aplica en sus horas de lectura, ya que siempre se le ve molestando a personas, con algunas bromas pesadas. Su mejor amiga Atai (apodada Atari ) murió enfrente de sus ojos, desde ese entonces el obtuvo su mejor habilidad y arma maestra, La llama de la esperanza, mientras el usuario se mantenga esperanzado, sus fuerzas no se acabaran, y sus heridas mientras no sean de muerte, sanaran. Desde ese momento su vida cambió radicalmente y no se los arruinare. Él es fanático del pan de coco, llega a quitar todo lo del medio por solo un trozo.

Sans!TheJudge es el apodo el cual le di a este Sans, ya que sus habilidades son un tanto distintas y más enfocadas a la justicia, es un poco menos vago y más desconfiado de lo usual, suele tratar de proteger a Papyrus por estar consiente de aquel genocidio inconcluso, aunque sus recuerdos son vagos, sabe perfectamente que el reseteo es lo más peligroso que hay. Mas con todo y el asesinato de su hermano, sigue creyendo en que alguien malo, puede cambiar si tan solo lo intenta.

Sus habilidades se basan en las de un Juez, mientras practica un juicio, su vida varia para únicamente sobrevivir un golpe de su rival, y una vez que queda tan indefenso retándole una cantidad miserable de vida, comienza el verdadero juicio, más claro está que conserva sus viejos ataques de hueso y nuevos Gaster Blasters, los cuales están mejores adaptados al nivel de LOVE del oponente, sus nuevas habilidades incluyen su nueva arma, el martillo del veredicto, el cual sirve como arma y escudo, su martillo tiene la característica de que puede crecer lo suficiente para aplastar a su oponente, y junto con la retribución del karma este martillo se convierte en un arma letal, puede invocar pequeños Sans para que distraigan al oponente y/o lo dañen mediante ataques básicos. Y su ataque especial, es el Veredicto, nombrará cada víctima del adversario, mientras más víctimas nombre, más lento se moverá el rival, hasta quedar totalmente paralizado, y una vez quieto, finaliza la batalla con un Gaster Blaster de tamaño descomunal.

D!Undyne es un estado el cual Undyne obtuvo al resistir un duro entrenamiento/prueba física la debía completar sin su alma, lo cual la dejo solo con su espíritu de guerrera y heroína, llegando a superar la determinación de su forma Undyning, su personalidad es la misma, solo que es más determinada en conseguir lo que quiere, mas es un poco compresiva y llega a aceptar los finales diferentes a su visión.

Sus ataques son los mismos, solo que más veloces y más certeros, más que su brazo cristalizado es lo suficientemente resistente para actuar de escudo, con su determinación puede rehusarse a morir, más de tres veces, el único problema que ella posee, es que esa cristalización se ira expandiendo por cada vez que muera, si llega a su corazón, y por cualquier circunstancia tiene algún pensamiento o deseo que contradiga su espíritu heroico, su corazón será cristalizado y morirá lenta y tortuosamente.

Iris, también conocida como la chica de huesos afilados, es una extrovertida chica que siempre se adapta a la situación, y trata de hacer sentir cómoda a la gente con su presencia, al conocerla no se notara ese rasgo, mas ya a su tiempo, se descubre que es bastante cariñosa y confiable, llegando a proteger con su propia "vida" a esa persona.

Ella tiene un estilo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que en su brazo derecho tiene un hueso lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar luchas de hasta dos días, y lo suficientemente afilado para cortar obsidiana fácilmente, su cuerpo está unido con hilos y demás, técnicamente ella está muerta, junto con sus células, más su alma es lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarle seguir utilizar su cuerpo, más que su cuerpo no es el original, si no uno creado de la sangre de "?" como Frisk sufrió un accidente, más gracias a él, logro establecerse con un cuerpo nuevo.

Su Cumpleaños es el cuatro de septiembre, tiene mil años, más aun así es joven comparándola con S.

Y hablando de él, S es un mercenario el cual no es tan sádico al matar, le busca el sentido a la vida a través de la meditación y la lectura, es calmado y le gusta la diversión, más si es patinar por la ciudad. El disfruta de la compañía de "?" ya que en tiempos antiguos fueron rivales, más por causa del destino, terminaron aliándose y luchando codo a codo.

Sus habilidades son desconocidas por ahora, más se sabe que tiene control sobre las cenizas, además de viajar de un punto a otro a una velocidad increíble de una manera desconocida, su combate es de largo alcance y medio alcance, utilizando tanto armas de fuego, como tiros de energía ardiente.

Pues parare aquí con las descripciones tanto de ataques como personalidad, y comenzare con las descripciones físicas de cada uno de los personajes.

Frisk y Chara: Siguen igual, sus suéteres están guardados en su habitación o D.B. lo único que cambia en ellas es su pelo, debido al todopoderoso peine, mas habitualmente dejan su pelo libre y que sea lo que Dios quiera, cuando sus cuerpos se unen crecen un poco, superando a Sans en tamaño, sus aspectos físicos se unen ( Si, ya sé que ya la describí, pero… existe el copia y pega… Que? Poco profesional? Visiten Venezuela y verán a un presidente poco profesional… Ok lo volveré a escribir para que no se quejen * Va por una Mercy-cola * ) Sus ojos se inclinan más hacia Chara por el hecho de estar abiertos y con su color de ojo rojo carmesí y también conserva sus mejillas rosas y la capacidad de expulsar ese líquido negro por sus ojos, los aspectos que conserva de Frisk es su tono moreno de piel, tan sexy como la nutella, y su tonalidad de pelo castaño oscuro.

?: Agarras tinta, la viertes en una hoja de papel, le pones dos puntos naranjas como ojos y listo, ya lo tienes.

Sans: Por ahora, si, por ahora nuestro Sans, no tiene muchos cambios, no trae su clásica chaqueta azul, de hecho, anda sin ella, si quitamos el hecho de su nuevo color de ojo ( Amarillo predominante con un poco de Morado ) y que en su esqueleto, en la parte donde debería estar su corazón, esta su alma con forma de corazón invertido en vuelta en una burbuja azul, más un pendiente en forma de martillo que cuelga de su tercera costilla ( lado izquierdo, justo como su ojo ) no tiene muchos cambios que digamos

?: Un segundo… Estas diciendo esto para que te hagan FanArts, verdad?

Yo: No, que te hace pensar eso?

?: Pusiste el hashtag #Bipotale al principio del capítulo, vuelvan a ver ustedes los lectores.

Yo: No es verdad, yo no he puesto nada.

?: Ah pos, yo sí, bye * y se marchó -inserten musiquita de fondo-*

…Omitamos esa parte les parece? ( Como cuando intentas disimular y te sale fatal versión yo )

D!Undyne: Ella no es muy diferente a la Undyne normal, solo que por supuesto recupero su ojo y su brazo derecho esta cristalizado de un color azul cían, con pequeños peces rojos hechos de determinación, lo que también se hace denotar es su aumento de musculatura, el cual no es tan exagerado, más no le permite sentirse cómoda con su armadura, tal vez por los tanques de brazo que tiene, o los submarinos de piernas, o su abdomen rallador de queso, o su parachoques de trasero, quien sabe.

Iris: Tiene el mismo conjunto de ropa repetido varias veces, su cabello es blanco con mechas azul eléctrico, sus ojos son del mismo color ( Azules ) Es levemente delgada y se nota un poco sus costillas a los lados, algo pálida, le gusta siempre ir con su camisa de tirantes blanca, su suéter atado a las caderas gris y jeans azules oscuros, le encanta ir descalza a cualquier sitio al que va, tiene cicatrices en el cuello, rodillas, caderas, hombros y codos, lo cual indica que esas son las partes desprendibles de ella.

S: Su cabello es erizado y bastante despeinado, el color del mismo es Gris oscuro con las puntas de rojo, sus ojos son grises, su piel llega a tornarse grisácea al estar en completa oscuridad, parte de un camuflaje corporal, posee chaqueta de cuero negra que consiguió en un evento de motorizados, junto a un chaleco antibalas gris desgastado, sumado a una camisa manga larga negra, y un jean oscuro y bastante resistente y unos zapatos grises con blanco y algo de negro que posee una suela metalizada la cual le permite patinar con el uso de las cenizas.

El mundo en el que vive ? no es la Tierra, es un planeta totalmente nuevo, el planeta Tierra original fue destrozado por una guerra la cual a todo el mundo le cuesta mencionar, el sitio más importante de esta "Tierra" Hay una capital, la cual es La Ciudadela, la cual es una esfera gigante hueca que tiene uso de "cárcel" sostenida por siete torres con cadenas, cada torre tiene un uso comercial, social y político, en las mismas solo habitan, tanto ángeles, ángeles caídos, demonios rebeldes, entre otros seres cuyas habilidades son sobre humanas. Cabe aclarar que directamente este sitio está ubicado en el centro del planeta y de explicar que ese sitio, por cada torre son diez billones de habitantes. El resto del mundo es un completo secreto… para ustedes.

Si, lo sé, me falta mucho por explicar y demás, mas esta es una primera parte, aguántense hasta el capítulo **, y bien, ya que este es un capítulo especial… pues a promocionar mi abandonado Tumblr: ... Como cuando no te dejan poner el link... Otra vez me volvió a pasar, por que esto me pasa a mi * patea la silla y accidentalmente se da en el dedo pequeño *

Algún día subiré contenido y demás, pero por ahora, solo preguntas… ( Para mas información consulten el perfil )

Gracias a todos por leer Bipotale, y por valorar mi trabajo… Ps, lamento informar que hasta que no tenga el capítulo treinta y uno listo ( Siempre llevo diez capítulos de adelanto para evitar problemas tales como tener que hacer las como la acumulación de trabajo y falta de inspiración, además de que me es un poco más liberador, ya que puedo tomarme unos días libres de vez en cuando ) mas no se preocupen, cuando suba este capítulo, enseguida abre terminado el veintiocho, sean pacientes.


	22. Capitulo XXII No mas LOVE, solo Amor

Ella se sentó solo a observar y a sentirse incomoda con mi presencia. Decidí irme solo por que pasara tiempo de caridad con su Bro. Vi lo alto que estaba la torre, y volví pensé, porque las hice tan altas? Casi al instante note a la gigantesca ballena que salto sobre nosotros.

?: Ah, claro, por esa razón * Sin dudarlo dos veces salte al para caer junto a esa hermosa bestia… mientras los demás se mojaban *

Al caer vi a lo lejos a una pareja sentada en el puente, me recordó a mis tiempos de amorío, fui bastante inocente en esos tiempos, lástima que pasaron y que me toco madurar… la verdad quisiera volver a esos tiempos, pero tampoco querría perder mi fuerza, me ha costado casi todo lo que llevo de existencia. Pensé y pensé, más al volver a la realidad solo por un segundo noté que estaba a punto de zambullirme, mas solo pensar en salir de ahí fue suficiente, aburrido, sin nada que hacer, me fijé en me dedo meñique y vi un corte blanco. Lo cual significa una reunión de campeones multiversal, supuse que era una reunión aburrida, mas es mejor que nada. Mi sorpresa fue que era un torneo, lo curioso es que eran cinco torneos y yo estaba campeón en la final de los cinco, y de nuevo más, vi quien sería mi contrincante y el campeón universal, una enorme sonrisa se me dibujo en el rostro por solo leer tan siquiera su nombre.

Mientras tanto…

S: La verdad esas niñas son algo interesantes, sabiendo que pueden jugar a ser dios.

Zet: Aun así, caen fácil, si se sabe detener ese ciclo de su poder, no son más que unas simples novatas.

S: Dales merito, según por lo que me conto el, son capaces de llevar un mundo y la vida a solo oscuridad y tener la suficiente determinación como para hacer que un dios cayese.

Zet: Hablando del inútil, explícame, como lo soportas * Su expresión al referirse a él es de asco y odio *

S: Realmente él no es así, solo que prefiere estar alegre para evitar estar serio todo el tiempo, porque si al caso vamos es peor que tú.

Zet: Si, claro, y ahora que me dirás que un prodigio no es presumido y pretende volverse mejor día tras día * Su nivel de sarcasmo supera… LOS 9000 *

S: Siento pavor de solo pensar en enfadarlo, no quisiera estar en el sitio de la pobre alma en desgracia que lo enfadase, sabiendo que la última vez que vi un enfado verdadero, el causante estaba seco, sin alguna gota de sangre y montones de agujas en el cuerpo.

Zet: Lo hizo desangrar lentamente con agujas. Me gusta ese método de tortura, solo me haría falta un poco más de conocimiento médico.

S: A veces eres demasiado fría no crees?

Zet: Una vida es fácil de hacer no? Porque debería importarme si quito una, lo veo estúpido, al igual que a él.

S: Aun te falta aprender más sobre la vida * en su dedo se posó una bella mariposa monarca *

Zet: Lo dudo mucho.

Casi repentinamente mientras conversábamos, se escuchó la voz de Big Joe, el presentador de los torneos multiversales y el Dj favorito en las siete torres y La Ciudadela, transmitiendo en vivo desde el torneo, el cual estaba patrocinado por Mika and Ellen, las psicópatas favoritas de la radio.

Ella se notaba hambrienta y solo fue para comerse todo lo que hubiese en la mesa decidí acompañarla solo porque es mi hermana y eso hace el hermano mayor.

Mientras tanto con las protas… ( Solo quería ser popular (? )

Luego de que Chara saliese corriendo de la cocina para encerrase en su habitación ruborizada y gritándole tapándose su cara con una almohada por la vergüenza mientras que Frisk tocaba la puerta preguntando por la misma, Frisk solo se sentó afuera de la habitación ofreciendo disculpa si había dicho algo inapropiado o hiriente hacia ella, al final ambas terminaron sentadas cada una de un lado de la puerta, en completo silencio, hasta que Chara decidió romper el hielo.

Cha: Hey… Frisk, em… Supongo que no fue apropiado que huyera de esa forma…

Fri: Ni tampoco que te hablase de esa manera…

Cha: N-no, fue algo gracioso, sacaste algo bueno de aquel comediante después de todo.

Fri: Porque huiste de ese modo, no logro entender, sucede algo? Soy yo?

Hubo un completo silencio, mientras que Frisk esperaba la respuesta de parte de Chara, mas todo estaba tranquilo y callado, y otra vez mas es Chara la que rompe el silencio, abriendo la puerta y mirando a Frisk directamente a los ojos.

Cha: Tu… Eres mi problema… No soporto seguir con esto.

Destrozado y golpeado moralmente, Frisk decidió retirarse, mas Chara agarra su mano fuertemente y con una timidez abrumadora, en un intento de hablarle, termino susurrando, mas lo suficientemente fuerte para que se escucharse.

Cha: Y-yo… no puedo evitar querer estar a tu lado, cada momento contigo es único y especial, tal vez sea la encarnación del mal, mas quiero estar a tu lado, lo que quiero decir es que… Y-yo… Te… Amo Frisk…

Todo quedo una vez más en silencio, sus miradas estaban fijas, más estaba claro, el sentimiento era mutuo, ambas se abrazaron y sus ojos se cerraron, y una vez más sus cuerpos se unieron con una peculiaridad, su determinación fue tanta que llego a la vista de todos concursantes de aquel torneo...

Esto es... IMPACTANTE! ( Vine a cortar la nota, que? no puedo? pos ok lo apuntare para la próxima... )


	23. Capitulo XXIII Un torneo?

En un segundo todo se oscureció, sentimos frió descomunal y al abrir los ojos, estábamos en una clase de sala de espera, junto a dos Sans distintos, y un encapuchado, fue algo bastante confuso. Los Sans se miraban con parecían llevarse bien y a la vez mal, y había una niña gris sentada al fondo.

Antes de que todos notaran nuestra presencia, lo sentimos, parado mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa, como siempre, era Sans saludándome, al solo decir "Que pasa chico" me convertí en el centro de atención de la zona, todos se fijaron en nosotras, fue algo un poco exagerado.

Ink: Así que eres la nueva Frisk y Chara, o, alto aun no entiendo cómo funciona esto de la unión de sus cuerpos, mas es algo creativo, y me agrada, yo soy Ink!Sans, el guardián de los universos alternos, te presentare a los demás, El Sans negro con los colores primarios, es ERROR!Sans, él es el encargado de borrar y eliminar los mundos corrompidos o borrados, o que por una u otra razón están destinados a caer.

Err: Es curioso que tu universo haya empezado por un error tan tonto como y una mala caída en el monte, eso fue bastante gracioso, me agrandan, no pienso tocar su universo, al menos por ahora * Soltó unas pequeñas risas con una mirada bastante aterradora *

San: Eso si no me entrometo en tu camino, Error * Su ojo amarillo con morado se encendió mirando fijamente a Error *

Err: Is just a Prank Bro!

Mientras Sans y Sans discutían y bromeaban con juegos de palabras pésimos, Sans nos presentó al encapuchado y a la niña gris

Ink: Y él es Core!Frisk, es como tu pero solo que omnisciente, y algo más frió, más sigue siendo un Frisk y no ha perdido su amabilidad. No tenemos idea de por qué llegamos aquí, más hay otros provenientes de Aus diferentes, más algo no está bien aquí, se supone que todos no podríamos estar aquí, al menos que alguien nos haya traído uno por uno, es bastante confuso para todos. Y hablando de cosas misteriosas, quien es el sujeto de la esquina?

?: Wow, por fin me notan, y ustedes dos? Me extrañaron?

Fri: Que hacemos aquí?

?: Por primera vez, no tengo ni idea de quien los trajo, hasta acá, seguramente fue B.J. para que sean espectadoras del torneo

Todos excepto "?": Torneo?

?: Es algo así, como, um, incluir a su multiverso por ser nuevo, y seguramente por su aniversario ( Bien tarde le haces el aniversario a Undertale, verdad vago? Ah? Como dices? Te enfermaste, las clases y demás? No es excusa después que le diste casi todo un mes de vacaciones a Undertale, no me vengas, ya estaremos a no sé cuánto tiempo de diferencia, por qué haces un capitulo y no lo subes, lo guardas y cuando le toca lo subes. Como? Para tenerlo adelantado? 7/10 con la excusa, ahora sí, continua con la historia )

Cha: Aniversario?

?: Lo siento, por Su… N.

Ambas nos ruborizamos y nos quedamos en completo silencio, seguido de eso, nos sentamos en un rincón avergonzadas, creyendo que todo el mundo ya lo sabía.

?: Eres más fácil de leer que un libro abierto, nadie más lo sabe, vuestro secreto está a salvo, o quizás lo publique en faceverse, sería un gran "BOMBAZO INFORMATIVO"

Mientras que en Frisk se notaban suplicas, más que me rogaba no decir nada, Chara de lo contrario me insultaba y amenazaba de muerte. Y como por arte de magia, se invirtieron los papeles, luego de ahí, Frisk me insultaba y Chara rogaba, admití que fue muy gracioso y mientras que Frisk decía que mi opinión no valía y era un estúpido acosador, mientras que Chara solamente estallo en risa por el cambio tan drástico.

Fri: ODIO SER BIPOLAR! * Dijo envuelta en furia mientras pisaba con fuerza el suelo *

Cha: ME ENCANTA! * Saltando cual niña pequeña con una cara de felicidad *

Después de un rato peleando por tener el control entre las dos, mientras que los demás miraban algo extrañados y confundidos, llego un punto en el que se desmayó inexplicablemente, a lo que se llegó a la conclusión que fue una falta de oxígeno, al parecer de tanto hablar se les había olvidado respirar. Al despertarse estaban en el mismo sitio, solo que, con una apertura en la habitación con forma de ventana, donde lo vi a él en una clase ring.

?: Bueno, primer campeón, primer calentamiento. Veamos qué tal se me da.

Entrando en el ring de combate, se encontraba el primer campeón del torneo, clase principiante. Un chico con cabello verde, la garganta extrañamente deformada con tonos amarillentos, y sus dedos negros y podridos. Su nombre era Adlaremse, campeón intermedio, camino a ser campeón experto. Por supuesto que iba a ser suave, más si la cosa se ponía ruda, tenía un haz bajo la manga.

( Spoiler… y no de esta historia :v

"Solo caminaba tan pacíficamente como otras noches, alejado de las fiestas, el alcohol y las drogas, nada fuera de lo usual, la luz del aquel faro acompañaba mi camino y simplemente continuaba para llegar a casa y madrugar pasando lo máximo que pueda en Light Souls ( me encanta cambiar los nombres ) me tocaba pasar por aquel puente tan oxidado y malgastado por el tiempo, en las tardes siempre es hermoso admirar la puesta de sol que coincide con el arco del puente…" )


	24. Capitulo XXIV Batalla contra el Ácido

Todo el mundo se encontraba en silencio fijamente mirándonos a él y a mí, en menos de un segundo, su cuello se hincho de una manera descomunal y sus dedos botaban una clase de líquidos transparentes, era algo predecible lo que haría.

Lanzo ese líquido en el piso, solo decidí observar que haría, por supuesto que estaba en guardia por si es que llegase a soltar una clase de ácido de su boca, lo cual hizo, mas apenas ese ácido toco el líquido del piso, todo el ring entro en llamas, lo peculiar es que me movía increíblemente lento, aunque quisiera hacerlo más rápido, no podía, era algo bastante interesante, en el momento que levante la mirada y lo primero que vi su puño en mi cara, seguido de una patada en el estómago y un rodillazo de nuevo en la cara, y un escupitajo de ácido. Cegado y desorientado solo podía empezar a chasquear a ver si lo localizaba, gracias a la ayuda del público y su silencio, pude localizarlo fácilmente, mas con la desventaja de que encima su velocidad era abrumadoramente rápida, más que cada vez iba más lento aun, me llevo a tener que usar mi clásico. En ese momento la flama salió de mí, más en una movida que no me espere, empecé a alucinar con cosas que me sacaron una mueca macabra.

Adla se abalanzo dispuesto a darle el golpe de gracia, mas sorpresivamente se cayó al piso con una fuerza brutal, todo el mundo quedo atónito, lo veían tratando de levantarse, mas no lo lograba.

?: Hey, fue buena esa la de desorientarme más con alucinaciones, debo aplaudirte, más creo que debí mencionar que soy de ese tipo de personas que no dejan a nadie entrar a sus mentes. Y bueno, tal vez no lo hayas hecho de una manera tan directa, más sé que lo hiciste por las cosas que alucine. Pues bueno, ninguno de los dos nos podemos mover, pero, la diferencia es que, la flama que me envuelve, me puede propulsar.

En ese momento como dije, me propulsé con mi llama, cuando llegué a cierta altura me detuve.

?: Veamos, setenta y cuatro toneladas, sería lo suficiente para pisarlo sin matarlo, bueno, como dicen, todo lo que sube, tiene que bajar.

Cuando empezó caer, solo tarde unos segundos, en llegar al suelo, aplastándolo y dejándolo sin una molécula de oxígeno en su cuerpo, después de eso, la flama limpio el ring fácilmente, y seguido de eso me marche a esperar el siguiente combate.

Con las Protas…

Cha: Porque seguimos aquí? Que esperamos? La coronación de Asriel?

Fri: Eso fue cruel.

Cha: La verdad si lo piensas desde cierta perspectiva es gracioso no? * se escapaban algunas risitas de ella *

Fri: Humor negro y nunca mejor dicho.

Cha: Porque lo dices?

Ella me señalo en mi pecho, al bajar un poco la mirada, subió el dedo y me dio un pequeño golpe en la nariz, en seguida aquel liquido desconocido negro broto de mis ojos… Había entendido el chiste… * PalmFace *

Cha: Estúpido, muy gracioso.

?: Yo les tengo uno mejor.

Salió casi de la nada enfrente de nuestra cara, más casi estábamos acostumbradas a ese pequeño susto…

Fri: C-cual es? * su expresión era pequeñamente sorprendida y tomada de golpe con su aparición *

?: Díganme algo más gracioso que veinticuatro.

Fri/Cha: Nada.

?: Veinticinco.

San: Ba Duum Ps

Ambas estallamos de risa por la estupidez de chiste que conto, fue demasiado estúpido más aun así no podíamos parar de reírnos, nos dolía el abdomen de tanto reír.

?: Ps * susurro hacia el espectador * No te hagas, también alguna vez te has muerto de risa con eso. Hey, saco de huesos me acompañas un rato?

San: Supongo que, uh, está bien * levanto los hombros y decidió acompañarlo *

?: Y ustedes, paseen un poco, no les hará daño. Por cierto, con que el saco de huesos me acompañe, me refiero a todos los sacos de hueso.

En ese momento chasqueo los dedos y nosotras sentimos caer, mas no veíamos nada, mas poco a poco a la distancia, notamos a alguien, al intentar acercarnos, poco a poco notamos que era una figura familiar, al darnos cuenta era Iris, junto a mami, al acercarnos Iris de inmediato noto mi presencia.

Iri: Interesante, como llegaron aquí?

Fri: Él nos trajo, dónde estamos?

Iri: En mi casa, o mi tumba, ambas descripciones funcionan.

Cha: Tu tumba? Estamos bajo tierra?

Iri: Así mismo, en este sitio no existe el tiempo, prácticamente está detenido por aquel torneo. Una simple excusa para visitar los universos/realidades y buscar posibles amenazas.

Fri: Explica un poco mejor, no logro entenderte.

En un corto periodo de tiempo su mente volvió a colapsar solo que esta vez era Frisk al cual le afecto, mientras que Chara continuaba con su cordura y ningún cambio, en un acto de locura insana Frisk golpeo a Iris en su cabeza, la cual se desprendió de su cuerpo.

Cha: FRISK! QUE HICISTE!?

Fri: Hey, Chara… AHORA QUIEN TIENE EL CONTROL!?

Iri: Wow, eso sí está muy loco * De una patada mando su cabeza a su sitio original * No sé, pero ustedes luego me tejerán esto, estas heridas no sanan solas * Definición de su cara: Epa, epa, no sé cómo harás, pero lo vas a ser quieras o no *

Frisk expulso a Chara a la fuerza, su mirada era gélida y fría, con una voz bastante baja describió bastante explícitamente como la torturaría con agujas. Mas Iris se interpuso en medio del camino.

Iri: Como que te estás pasando de la raya, no crees?

Fri: El limite lo decido yo y nadie más, pero, creo que puedo hacer las cosas más interesantes * Se vio la aparición del botón de ERASE * Después de que acabe contigo y demás, veré cuanta destrucción puede causar un simple botón.

Cha: FRISK! PIENSA EN LO QUE HARAS, NO TIENE SENTIDO QUE LO HAGAS, DETENTE!

Fri: Quisiera hacerte caso, mas es lo que deseo en este momento, y si sumamos la determinación, creo que es imposible que me detenga ahora, en serio lo lamento, supongo que esa oportunidad no se dará.

Iri: Hay sí, tú las traes, en serio piensas que te dejare hacerlo?

Fri: Ven e intenta detenerme * Una sonrisa estirada de oreja a oreja llena de maldad *

Iri: No hace falta.

Frisk noto que no sentía sus extremidades, al intentar siquiera mover un dedo, no lo pudo hacer, mientras que Iris levantaba las cejas en forma de burla respondió.

Iri: Hubieses tocado el botón, más tardaste demasiado, y creo que se me olvidó mencionar mi control sobre la carne.

Fri: …

Iri: Supongo que no podremos movernos ninguno de los dos, más bien, solo serán unos noventa años como máximo, puedo esperar * Se fijó en la cara de preocupación de Chara y le dio un pequeño consuelo * No te preocupes, probablemente no dure lo suficiente ese cambio, cuando llegue será tu algodón de azúcar.

Mas aquellas palabras, no bastaron, Chara avanzo al punto de estar cara a cara con una versión psicótica de Frisk, antes de que siquiera Frisk soltara una palabra, fue prácticamente callada con un beso, mas tan rápido como llego, tan rápido como se fue. Al Frisk ( vaya tres veces en el mismo párrafo… al igual que los lados de un triángulo… ) volver a su característica forma de ser y percatarse casi al instante del robo de beso el cual Chara cometió, quedo en shock y bastante impactado, seguido por nervios, mariposas en el estómago, y el corazón retumbando.

Iri: Como que la cosa se prendió * Vómitos de arcoíris y gatitos *


	25. Capitulo XXV Unos momentos de Paz

Casi al instante de terminar el beso, Toriel entro en la habitación, la cual quedo intrigada, tanto por el desorden como por que su querida hija estaba tan roja junto con su amigo con el que parecía tener una gran conexión.

Tor: Sucedió algo?

Iri: No mucho, solo una pequeña discusión, y algunas otras cosas * mientras las cubría y trataba de que Toriel no sospechase nada, dejo que su brazo se desprendiera para desviar su atención * Ups, la gravedad me volvió a ganar * Empieza a perseguir su propio brazo desprendido, como perro buscando su cola *

Tor: E-ESPERA, YO TE AYUDO! * Persiguió a Iris con un alfiler y una aguja para intentar coserle su brazo *

Cha: …

Fri: …Que conveniente no?

Cha: No cambies de tema, oye, comprendo que habrá veces en que nos salgamos de nosotras y no podamos controlarnos, mas, no pongamos en riesgo a los demás…

Fri: Supongo que tienes razón, más lo único que podríamos hacer seria lastimarnos a nosotras mismas o encerrarnos en nuestra habitación.

Cha: No pienso tocarte ni un pelo a ti * Se reusó y cruzo los brazos *

Frisk enseguida la tomo desprevenida y la envolvió en sus brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo, mientras cito unas palabras arrepintiéndose y sintiéndose culpable aun sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más que disculparse y esperar una respuesta positiva.

Fri: Lo siento… No quise hacerlo, jamás intentaría hacerte daño, en serio lamente lo que haya dicho en esos momentos no era yo, por favor, te ruego que me perdones…

Cha: …Tranquilo, después de todo, tú me enseñaste a perdonar…

Sus cuerpos se vuelven a unir más, sienten una extraña sensación en el momento en que sintieron su corazón, retumbaba lenta pero fuertemente, al fin y al cabo, lo decidieron ignorar y junto con Iris y Toriel regresaron a las ruinas.

Mientras tanto…

?: Este lugar no te parece extraño?

San: Crees que me parece raro? Vivo bajo tierra, y un chic controla el tiempo a su antojo jugando a ser Dios, haciendo lo que se le dé la gana * Levanto los hombros y empezó a tomar Kepchup *

?: Comprendo, llega un momento en que nada te sorprende, la verdad no espere que supieras manipular tu propia genética * soltó unos cuantos aplausos como muestra de admiración *

San: De hecho, fue aprender a utilizar la determinación, y luego lo demás fue más fácil.

?: Eso de la determinación, es algo químico? Eso jamás lo entendí, si fue líquido, o no sé, no fui a la clase donde te enseñan que es la determinación.

San: Te lo explicare así, la determinación es como el sudor, solo sale de las personas que se esfuerzan y dan todo de sí para cumplir sus metas.

?: Lo cual es curioso porque no mueves ni un hueso.

San: Buena esa, mas trata de ser un poco más gracioso, te lo puedo dejar pasar, sé que es muy complicaBone * Tiro el kepchup y atino en un cesto de basura *

?: Supongo que no lo haces mal, mas este es mi ataque especial… Había un soldadito, llego otro y eran dos * guiño el ojo y se denoto una sonrisa *

San: * Su sonrisa se alargó un poco y solo unas pequeñas risas *

?: Y que tal tu hermano?

San: Oye amigo, no abuses con la confianza temporal que te estoy dando, solo porque tienes la confianza del chico, no significa que mía igual * Su ojo luminoso se encendió *

?: Calma, puedes confiar, solo ando de paso por los universos y/o o/y realidades, la verdad es que tu hermano es bastante, animado por así decirlo, tiene un espíritu de luchador, más su inocencia es lo que lo hace único.

San: Como sabes eso? Es decir, llegas y pareces saber casi todas las cosas que hay, pero a la vez las desconoces, explícate.

?: Es solo conocimiento bruto, más se algunas cosas, siempre me gusta investigar un poco antes de adentrarme a un nuevo sitio.

San: Entiendo, más, aun así, no ganaras mi confianza tan simplemente.

Ink: Vamos Sans, no seas tan duro, no se ve tan mala persona.

?: Hey, hey, heey… Hey. Soy una mancha hecha de energía, no cuento como persona, o eso creo, yo no sé… bueno, si se, pero no te voy a decir.

Err: Como si fueses un error?

?: Exacto.

Mientras seguían hablando, en otro sitio…

S: Supongamos lo siguiente, estas contra un oso, que es lo primero que harías?

Zet: Simple, si tuviese mi helado, se lo enterraría en el ojo, lo irritaría lo suficiente como para pisarle el cuello.

S: Es una manera creativa de hacerlo, yo por mi parte, me reduciría simplemente a asfixiarlo con humo lo suficiente como para que pierda mi olor.

Zet: No preferirías matarlo? Sabiendo que tu dieta es estrictamente carnívora.

S: No soy fanático de la carne de oso, la he probado y debo decir que no es mi tipo de carne, prefiero una más tierna.

Zet: Como cual?

S: La de conejo, por ejemplo.

Zet: Yo tenía un conejo de mascota, hace tiempo sabes?

S: Y yo a nuestros padres antes de un incendio, mas, ya lo superé, justo ahora tu eres lo que me queda * Se colocó sus patines y la levanto y la sentó en sus hombros * Y con eso estoy feliz.

Zet: …Eso no me importa y lo sabes.

S: Mas tu si a mí.

Comenzó a patinar a toda velocidad por las escaleras de la ciudadela mientras claro, Zeta comía un helado de orio y dulce de leche ( Encántalo sé que te va a probar )


	26. Capitulo XXVI Un trabajo para Hermanos

En la "Fuente de la visión"

Ink: Este sitio está lleno de libros, cuantas historias, cuantos personajes * Mi Hype por No Man Sky antes de saber que era una estafa *

Err: Supongo que está bien, eso creo * Su emoción es de más falsa que mi cara de felicidad cuando anuncian un examen de matemáticas *

?: Cálmate, hay una sección especial donde habrá cosas que te puedan agradar, y tu Sans, vienes conmigo.

San: Ok.

Mientras Sans y ? avanzaban hacia el centro de la fuente, me quede con Error buscando libros para entretenernos.

Err: No te parece que este sitio y ese sujeto, es decir, es una mancha flotante y estamos en una estructura basada en una fuente, que a su vez es una biblioteca.

Ink: Y no te parece genial? ADORO ESTE SITIO!

Error se tropezó con un libro, y cayó sobre otro, más al instante se percató de algo, Sans y ? estaban en cerca de un pozo de agua, la cual contenía millones de esferas, de las cuales desprendían otras esferas y así sucesivamente.

Err: Hey Ink, tienes que ver esto.

Ink vio aquel pozo y con su pincel y un pedazo de papel dibujo una pequeña mosca con un mini-micrófono, y la dejo volar hacia donde estaban ellos dos, y dibujo dos audífonos inalámbricos para escuchar lo que decían.

Ink: Ponte unos, así lo podremos escuchar.

Err: No hace falta, en ese pozo detecto suficientes para poder entrar en él, y escuchar claramente lo que dicen.

Ink: Algo me dice que no es buena idea.

Err: Mi existencia nunca fue una buena idea, así que está bien, deséame suerte.

Error viajo a su dimensión, y logro captar la cantidad de errores del pozo y a su vez infiltrarse en el sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, y a su vez, Ink encendió la funcionalidad wifi de los audífonos logran robar la señal de audio del micrófono colocado en la mosca ( Aunque sean un Fc/Au siguen siendo Sans, y eso aquí se hace notar )

San: Entonces quieres decir que esta es una representación gráfica de las realidades, dimensiones o, mejor dicho, el multiverso?

?: Esas tres cosas no son lo mismo, más si, las esferas enormes representan el producto el "producto original" del cual, a su vez, va dando paso a distintas versiones del mismo. No es increíble?

San: Sinceramente no sé qué decir, pero, uh, no, aun nada.

?: En serio? Esto es la representación de la vida en cada sitio y del desarrollo de distintas vidas parecidas a la original pero diferentes a su estilo y no te impresiona?

San: No sé, tal vez esto "Hueso" sido mejor si hubieses sido más expecifi-Bone * levanto sus hombros y de fondo se escucharon las risas de Ink y Error *

( Si, son malos y no hacen gracia, más admítanlo, son muy Sans-sacional * le lanzan tomates de "ya sabrás tu" )

?: Como que estábamos haciendo un acto público no? * Chasqueo los dedos haciendo aparecer a Ink y a Error enfrente de él y Sans * Ustedes, no sé, por un casual, no asistieron a la clase de espionaje el día en que dieron escondites buenos, no es así?

Err/Ink: Emmmmmmmm…

San: Déjalos, la curiosidad mato al gato… y a los esqueletos, al parecer.

?: Bueno, lo dejo… * En ese momento el desapareció sin previo aviso *

San: Eso fue curioso.

Ink: La verdad que sí.

Err: Quieren ir por algo de Kepchup?

Sans se tele-transporto y volvió con más de tres botellas de Kepchup, con una frase: "Yo siempre estoy preparado"

Mientras tanto… S se encontraban patinando junto con Zeta en sus hombros.

S: Hermana, quieres darte un chapuzón?

Zet: Estamos obligados a asistir? Que pereza.

S: Ya nos avisaron, encontraron una anomalía en uno de los universos en los cual se está investigando.

Zet: Explícame de nuevo por qué tengo que ir contigo.

S: Tienes algo más que hacer?

Zet: Ya veo, y por qué tenemos que ir debajo de la ciudadela? No esta prohibido?

S: No para todos, en especial si se trata de una emergencia.

Mientras iban patinando, en el momento que tuvo oportunidad, logro localizar una apertura de emergencia de la torre, por la cual S salto, y mientras que S aumentaba su velocidad con el manejo de cenizas, Zeta aumentaba su peso corporal para igualarlo en velocidad.

Zet: Una última pregunta, que es eso del torneo?

S: Una excusa para sacar a la gente de sus lugares de origen y revisar por amenazas multi-universales, y eliminarlas antes de que afecten a otros mundos.

Zet: Uhm… Entiendo. Más que nos importa a nosotros? Es decir, tu y yo hemos alcanzado el grado de Semi-Dios, y con ello lleva a la inmortalidad, la muerte no es un peligro, mas es algo estúpido preocuparse por los demás, si te arriesgas tú.

S: Es decir que salvarte la última vez, fue un error?

Zet: Cállate, no saques argumentos familiares, si quieres salvarme es tu problema, no tengo porque agradecerte.

S: La verdad, no esperaba que me agradecieras, con tu sola presencia ya me es suficiente. Tal vez, tu no me valores o nada por ese estilo, mas está bien, tu y yo somos diferentes, tu pasaste por tus cosas y yo por las mías, y sé que te es difícil acostumbrarte a tener un hermano, más estoy dispuesto a esperar a que te adaptes, no importa cuánto tiempo, esperare, por ti.

Antes de que siquiera Zeta dijese algo, ambos cayeron en el frió mar, casi al instante del que se dieron cuenta, siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a un domo, el cual estaba justo debajo de La Ciudadela, el cual era un gran secreto. Al entrar se encontraron a B.J. y ?, más a S le inquieto la cara de seriedad de ?, en definitiva el asunto era serio.

Zet: Perfecto, idiota está a…

En ese instante S coloco su mano en su boca para evitar que continuara, y con una cara de pánico, movió su cabeza indicando que no continuara, y que mantuviera silencio.

?: …

Era un silencio bastante incómodo, más luego de un par de segundos…

?: Ustedes dos, vienen conmigo, los necesito a los dos para una tarea especial, S te pagare, sé que no haces trabajos sin una ganancia, y Zeta, sé que detestas mi presencia, pero este es un caso preocupante y serio, así que imploro tu cooperación, más entenderé que no te sientas cómoda.

Luego de un corto periodo de tiempo, alrededor de cuatro a seis segundos, Zeta respondió con solo dos palabras.

Zet: De acuerdo.


	27. Capitulo XXVII Camino a Swondin

?: Perfecto. Ahora S, abre la ruta rápida, de ahí explicare que haremos.

S: Entendido.

Antes de que S siquiera moviese un dedo, "?" lo detuvo.

?: Vamos viejo, estas más pálido que la nieve, tomate tu tiempo, y relájate, al fin y al cabo, tu funcionas mejor sin presiones. Adelante, sin prisas… porque yo tampoco tendré prisas cuando lo tenga entre mis manos * ya lo saben ojos negros y un punto naranja, esto son vistos cuando siente dos específicos sentimientos, emoción o esperanza, valen las dos juntas, pero también se observa el rasgo al estar serio, furioso o intentando intimidar, algunas casos por serenidad *

S: Eh… Supongo que está bien.

?: Mmm. Oye, sabes qué? Supongo que quisiera tomarme un descanso, y bueno, iré en el momento en el cual más me necesiten, antes de irme, Zeta, podrías acercarte un poco?

Zet: Ya dejaste de lado tu fría y seria actitud?

?: Quizás, no sé, sabrá tu tía?

Zet: Interesante trozo inútil de excremento, que quieres de mi?

? salto hacia ella con un abrazo empalagoso la envolvió y apretó con una fuerza sobrenatural, aunque ella intentaba de todo, mordiéndolo, pateándolo, hasta incluso cabeceándolo, mas no servía de nada.

Zet: En el momento en que me sueltes, te córtate en pedazos y te torceré los nervios * Imagínense un cubo de hielo con una cara de que tu vida se acaba hoy, pues no tiene que ver, pero imagínenselo *

?: No tengo problemas en que lo hagas, más creo que se partirán los instrumentos antes que yo, mas ahora tengo una cosa importante que hacer, vuelvo en unos veinte más o menos, vale? Vuelvo.

En ese instante se desvaneció chasqueando los dedos, S quedo respondiéndole a Zeta varias preguntas y B.J. volvió al torneo para seguir animando a la gente.

Mientras tanto, luego de que Frisk y Chara volvieron a las ruinas, decidieron seguir adelante, mas Toriel les paro para despedirse…

Tor: Segura que deseas irte? Ahí afuera es peligroso, y no quiero volverte a perder.

Cha: Mama, está bien, no estoy sola, tengo a Frisk para ayudarme si las cosas se ponen difíciles.

Fri: No pasara nada, después de todo sabemos conversar. Además, no creo que nada malo nos vaya a ocurrir * Levanto su pulgar con toda seguridad y su sonrisa como de vendedor de la tele-tienda *

Frisk y Chara abrieron la puerta y con se despidieron de Toriel y Iris, al volver a tener su vista en frente, tomaron sus manos

Tor: Por favor tengan cuidado! * Grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras que veía a su hija alejarse lentamente *

Iri: Hey, Tori, tranquila, se de lo que son capaces, estarán bien, además, no estarás sola, o sea, llegue yo a tu vida mujer.

Toriel casi desprende algunas lágrimas, más Iris se encargó de reconfortarla, y acompañarla adentro y calmar su dolor maternal.

Cha: Oye, Frisk. A ti también te dolió dejar a mama, verdad?

Fri: Supongo que no más que a ti, cálmate, volverán a estar juntos.

Cha: Me puedes prometer, que no importa los reseteas, jamás me dejaras.

Fri: No hace falta prometerlo, tu vienes conmigo quieras o no.

Cha: Bobo * Se enterneció y poco a poco se fue sonrojando *

El poder de la determinación actuó en Frisk y directamente la tomo entre brazos y la cargo cual príncipe a su princesa.

Fri: Quiere que la lleve a Snowdin a hacer un angelito de nieve su alteza?

Chara decidió seguirle el juego y fingir ser una princesa para ver como reaccionaria el ante la sobre-potencia y el narcisismo.

Cha: Y en serio piensas que un plebeyo como tú, tiene el tan grande y magnifico privilegio, de llevarme entre brazos a hacer ángeles de viene en Swondin?

Fri: Tengo mejores privilegios que esos *miro indignado hacia otro lado mientras que seguía avanzando a ritmo de soldado *

Los nervios de Chara comenzar a salir, creyendo que había cometido un error al fingir estar por encima de los demás, ella sintió que tal vez no fuera de su agrado ese tipo de actitud, pero antes de que siquiera llegase a disculparse, en un rápido movimiento, Frisk logro besarla en una posición de danza. ( Típico baile donde la mujer termina abajo sostenía por el brazo de su acompañante y hay el beso súper romanticón siendo el centro de atención del baile de graduación, fiesta de bienvenida, etc… Lo tipico Disney. Que? Piden originalidad? Bueno, veamos que pienso para la próxima, más estoy un setenta y dos por ciento seguro de que alguien no se esperaba esto, y para Frisk, Enhorabuena Campeón ) Casi al instante de terminar el beso, la cara de satisfacción de Chara al ver esa iniciativa es algo que nos recuerda a Dreamy… Esperen? Esto estaba en el guion?

Charla de gente corporativa sobre el guion y presupuesto…

FoT ( Fixoftimelines ): No corten la nota, sigan que para eso no les pago.

Fri: Ese es uno de esos privilegios.

Casi al instante de salir a las afueras de las ruinas, ? se aparece en frente de ellos, más claro está que se preguntó un poco por la cara de ambos, más lo dedujo en silencio y con sonrisa de: Ya se lo que está pasando aquí… y es demasiado suculento ( ps, no faltas ortográficas, sorry ) más él fue al grano de una vez.

?: Supongo que la pasaron bien en ese largo, y oscuro pasillo.

Cha: CALLATE!

?: Oye, tranquilízate, se nota que les hago falta, solo vine para conversar con ustedes un rato, es tan malo eso?

Fri: Supongo que no.

Cha: Si vas a hablar de lo que me viene a la cabeza, mejor mantén tu boca cerrada.

?: Obviamente no pienso hablar de su increíble y romántica relación.

Frisk sostuvo a Chara con todas sus fuerzas ya que ella quería matarlo a golpes por tomarse sus advertencias tan a la ligera.

?: Es tan tierna cuando se enoja.

Fri: Párese donde está, ella ya está reservada, nada con nadie, es mía.

Cha: * La cara más roja que jamás imaginaran *

?: Me alegra que se lleven tan bien, bueno, ahora dejemos de bromas, vengan para acá un momento. Quisiera tener una charla un poco larga con ustedes. Vengan, denme sus manos.

( Que tal andan? Espero que muy bien, tengo que decir que estos días han estado un poco difíciles, con bastantes asuntos personales, sin contar el hecho de que tengo capítulos de retraso, estoy subiendo el veintisiete justo ahora y voy por el treinta y cuatro, sin mencionar estoy con la mente llena de ideas para nuevas historias, así que les planteare una pregunta.

Prefieren esperar unos días a que me equilibre con todo, y hacemos un preguntas y respuestas * Toser, toser * Originalidad * Toser, toser * o Prefieren que suba la nueva historia que ya tengo "Lista" y Bipotale pero con más lapso de espera con cada capítulo? Digan que opinan por mensaje privado, por lo pronto estaré atento, me despido. FoT23 )


	28. Capitulo XXVIII Sabia es la Conversación

Al ceder nuestras manos, en solo un parpadeo aparecimos en un sitio extraño, el piso era blanco, se veía desde ese sitio un cielo totalmente azul y despejado, vimos la llama anaranjada del principio al conocerlo, solo que su forma física no estaba, solo se notaban sus ojos negros con su punto naranja, decidimos dar unos pasos hacia adelante, poco a poco notamos la presencia de voces, gritos de dolor y tragedia, el sonido de las lágrimas cayendo al piso, era bastante deprimente.

?: Lo sé, es muy deprimente, mas, necesito hablar con Chara primero, Frisk por favor danos un instante a solas.

Frisk: Comprendo, entonces, yo iré, a no sé.

?: Hay una silla con un helado de vainilla y fresa, y una raqueta con una pelotita roja para que te entretengas * Señalo el lugar y al instante Frisk salió casi que volando hacia el helado *

Chara se quedó mirándome, note un poco su inseguridad y a la vez inquietud, esperando mis palabras…

?: Chara… El demonio que aparece cuando se le llama… Es difícil creer que hayas progresado bastante, debo felicitarte, has cambiado para bien y eso es admirable… Es decir, tirar todo por lo que has trabajado, por amor… Mas eso es para otra ocasión, ahora mismo quiero saber una cosa.

Cha: …Q-que quieres saber? * En ese momento sufría de un nerviosismo tan intenso que sería raro que no se desmayara *

?: Tu disfrutas acabar con una vida?

Esa pregunta marco un silencio, las piernas de Chara le temblaban y no tardo en desmoronarse y empezar a llorar… La presencia de "?" en esa forma más que intimidante deja una increíble presión y melancolía sobre cualquier ser que este muy cerca de su presencia.

?: Puedes responder, por favor?

Chara tomo aliento y fuerza, firmemente empezó a hablar.

Cha: No puedo explicarlo… Mas siento una satisfacción… Al arrebatarle a alguien lentamente la vida… Jamás lo entendí, pero me gustaba como se sentía… Gozaba de esa sensación…

?: Muy… * Antes de que siquiera terminar su frase Chara no aguanto más *

Cha: Pero ahora soy diferente, cambie, ya no quiero herir a mas nadie, sé que hice mal, pero no quiero que la gente me vea la misma persona que destruir y acabar con la vida, mis errores me están comiendo viva, ya no lo soporto, me siento mal, me arrepiento, no necesito que me digan que no puedo borrar mis actos, que soy una basura inútil que no merece nada…

En ese momento, "?" toco la frente de Chara, mientras que sus lágrimas bajaban lentamente el su rostro, en el momento en que sintió, se veía a si misma encadenada, sus cadenas eran pesadas, mas no exageradamente.

?: Esos son tus pecados, si miras bien, veras cada mal acto inscrito en esas mismas cadenas, pero, tu llevas mi sangre, tu cuerpo viene del mío, y mereces lo que le ofrezco a los demás, una nueva oportunidad, una nueva luz, una vida sin tus anteriores errores…

Volvió a chasquear los dedos y en él se vio una infinidad de cadenas pesadas de manera exagerada, las más pesadas era unas esposas rotas en sus muñecas, y en sus tobillos, y una cadena enorme amarrada en el cuello.

?: Yo cargo con todos los males de las personas que mueren, u obtienen vida nueva de mis manos, tus pecados reposaran en mí, y estarás libre de todo mal cometido anteriormente. Fíjate en mis ojos… Tú y el, pueden aprender a usarlos, mas eso tomara su tiempo. Por ahora cuando estén en su cuerpo juntos, intenta que su conexión sea grande y entonces realmente verán de lo que están hechos.

Todas las cadenas que Chara poseía se pasaron al cuerpo de "?" casi al instante Chara sintió un alivio en todo el cuerpo.

?: Sé que la verdad hay puntos en que deseas apuñalarme y demás, por mis tonterías y algunos juegos pesados mas eso no quiere decir que no te aprecie, de lo contrario, tómalo como una muestra de afecto, se cómo te sientes, no puedo ofrecerte mucho ahora, solo un abrazo.

Casi enseguida acepto, noté en ella, esa falta de afecto, decidí darle algo mío para mostrarle un detalle.

?: Oye, tengo un obsequio para ti * Chasqueo los dedos y en seguida apareció un guante bastante desgastado * Ya aprenderás para que sirve. FRISK! Ya es tu turno, ven aquí.

Mientras que Chara se alejaba y Frisk se acercaba, note un contacto visual, el uno al otro, como si estuviesen conversando y advirtiéndose las cosas con solo verse. Frisk experimento lo mismo que Chara, lo vi en su mirada, más fue algo interesante, porque, aun que era obvio, el no parecía caer tan rápido que Chara, supuse que era por la determinación. Más aun así se notaba algo inquieto.

?: Frisk, el ultimo humano en caer y el ser que tiene el poder de jugar a ser Dios, burlar a la muerte, crear y reparar errores, matar y perdonar… No has vuelto a experimentar con las líneas de tiempo, o por lo menos no en mi presencia, has dejado a la gente vivir su vida, más será nada más porque tienes una meta nueva y al lograrla reiniciaras… Quien sabe, eres casi impredecible.

Fri: Admito que no he pensado en los demás, y llegue a un punto en el cual pensé que nada cambiaría, que todo sería igual, sentí curiosidad por quien era Chara y quise investigar… y termine cayendo bajo…

?: Se me sincero, jamás pensaste en los demás? Los viste como muertos andantes? No has valorado las posibilidades de la vida?

Fri: …

?: Hare una pregunta mejor, pero, antes de nada, quisiera hablarte sobre los reseteos, el tiempo para corregir, y demás. Veras entiendo perfectamente lo que es tener ese poder, solo que lo mío es un "Rebobinar" el tiempo, yo no tengo excusa, más tu eres solo un niño, eres curioso y quizás por arte del destino habrás cometido errores y tratado de arreglarlos, más llegar al punto de asesinar, ya no es válido, mas veo la intención y la comprendo, la curiosidad es una muy mala dama, no solo atrae, si no que te engaña y terminas en serios líos colega.

Fri: Posees determinación?

?: Veras, por lo que entiendo la determinación es tanto químico, como de personalidad, lo mío es técnica: Ver, aprender, perfeccionar y superar. Un ejemplo sería algo como esto:

Lanzo una pelota de tenis con bastante fuerza, y fue destruida por un tipo de Gaster Blaster "diferente"

?: Supongo que ya sabrás de quien es esa habilidad. Creo que ya puedo avanzar con la pregunta, o tienes alguna duda?

Fri: Soy una mala persona? Supongo que sabrás todo lo que he hecho, y tampoco puedo engañarte, más quisiera que tampoco tú lo hicieras…

?: Quieres que te compare conmigo? Pues en comparación, eres un ángel que tomo el camino equivocado y ahora se está arrepintiendo. Para serte sincero, no tienes maldad en ti, solo que eres algo ingenuo, y fácil de manipular, más si lo fueras, llevas también mi sangre en tu cuerpo, lo cual significa, que tus pecados anteriores serán traspasados a mí.

Fri: Porque tienes que pagar por los demás? No tienes que hacerlo por mí, cometí mis errores y debo afrontarlos yo.

?: Es algo complicado, pero, es mi condena por un error, estar atado a la vida y cargar con los pecados de los demás, cierto, tengo los juicios divinos en los cuales me quitan todos los pecados ajenos, pero mi mera existencia es un pecado, vine de un error, y bueno, vivo como ello, más, aun así, doy tomo de mi para los demás, porque para los demás, yo represento la esperanza, y no debo perderla yo. Esa es mi responsabilidad.

Fri: Condena? No te referirás a…

?: Yo te dije que te entendía, y cometí un genocidio, solo que, en vez de destruir un mundo, me detuve y también encerré a mi compañero en el mundo que, de estar lleno de vida, termino siendo un desierto baldío… intente arreglarlo rebobinando el tiempo, más fui detenido y enjuiciado, y ya se sabe cómo acabo la historia.

Fri: Entiendo…

?: Debo felicitarte por algo, eres el primero que no cae desmoronado cayendo al piso por mi presencia en esta forma * Empezó a aplaudir, más noto algo extraño *

Fri: De hecho, si me permites… * Frisk literalmente cayo desmayado, aunque se veía más relajado *

Luego de un momento a esperar que se despertara, decidí llamar a Chara y pedí que se unieran, para que cada una supiera la charla de la otra.

?: Supongo que ya les quedo claro lo que quería hablar con ustedes, aprovechen esta oportunidad para ser mejores, y cambiar. Vienen tiempos difíciles, y muy duros, espero que estén lo suficientemente preparadas para ello, nos veremos en la arena del torneo.

Se despidió y casi al instante desapareció del lugar… digan Lugar. Para ustedes el capítulo acaba de acabar * Traficando rimas ( Inserten el meme aquí ) *


	29. Capitulo XXIV Esura-roz

Buenas, aqui FoT23 xD vengo para informar que gracias a la usuaria "alisopsie" Pude tomar mi decisión y el cambio quedo, que hasta que no vuelva a mi ritmo de diez capítulos de adelanto, iré subiendo menos seguido, mas poco a poco volveré a tomar ritmo, y también que no se les olvide buscarme en Wattpad, por que se estreno ( xD ME ENCANTA MI MANERA DE HABLAR TAN EXAGERADA ) Amor Mudo, un romance adolescente, algo... diferente, un saludo... P.D.: Algunos dirán que Esura, fue basada en Betty de Glichtale, por el cabello rosa, entre otros aspectos, pero no, el personaje esta inspirado en mi visión de un sociopata buena persona con un poco de Blacky ( Black Goku ) tendrá un papel importante en lo que queda de historia, como una "Antagonista" bastante distinta.

Esto es un poco liberador, están libres de males, me tocara afrontar un juicio de nuevo, más nada que no haya vivido, a veces es difícil vivir así, la verdad, cansa, más bueno, quien me manda a andar de curioso por el mundo, aun sabiendo lo que era, y que no todo es color de rosa, bueno es bastante irónico esa frase en este momento…

En ese momento ? llego de nuevo al domo debajo de la ciudadela, solo para encontrarse que Zeta se había quedado dormida, probablemente del aburrimiento…

?: Debo decir que se ve linda cuando no me insulta, no crees? * acaricio su cabeza ( ni lo piensen ) y la despeino lo más que pudo *

S: Supongo que ya nos toca irnos, verdad?

?: Efectivo y mente * Guiño lo que parecía ser su ojo * Pero antes permíteme…

Saco un cubo de agua con hielo, mientras que S le hacía señales de que por lo más santo del mundo no lo hiciera… dejo caer el agua gritando: SUPRISE, THIS IS THE ICE BUCKET CHALLENGE! Mojándola toda…

Zet: … * Miro a ?, y tomo el cubo y pregunto * Fuiste tú?

?: Tu qué crees?

Zeta reacciono con un rodillazo, coloco el cubo en su cabeza, y literalmente lo uso como saco de boxeo, seguido de sacar su escopeta recortada y empezar a llenarle los pulmones de plomo, y por ultimo rebanarlo en pedazos por con su guadaña.

?: Feliz? * Sus pedazos se volvieron a unir, rearmándolo * Supongo que, por tu cara, me odias más, pero bueno, eso dejémoslo para otra ocasión, ahora tenemos que irnos ahora, ambos tomen mi mano izquierda.

Ya ambos con sujetando su mano izquierda, ? chasqueo los dedos y casi al instante llegaron a un mundo gris, lleno de arena, el sol no brillaba, todo parecía muerto, si una leve señal de vida.

Zet: Donde estamos S?

S: Sinceramente no lo sé, no he estado en este sitio antes, ni sabía que existía…

?: Este sitio fue lugar de mi gran masacre, verán, este mundo hace un largo tiempo, estaba poblado por una raza única en su tipo, junto con el hecho de que estaba cegado y una persona que me utilizo… Mas el pasado es el pasado.

S: Una raza completa?

?: Sep, fue bastante fácil, ya que en su mayoría todos eran pacíficos.

Zet: Eso fue patético, teniendo tanto poder… bajaste tanto a eliminar seres por debajo de ti…

?: No me malinterpretes, eso fue cuando era joven, antes del Edén, en ese entonces no era ni una pizca de lo que soy ahora, y me refiero estando en reposo. Me costó demasiado, fueron casi cuatro años acabando con todo este lugar.

Llevaban un largo rato caminando, hasta que se encontraron a una joven atada, encadenada, y que simplemente estaba sentada contando los segundos…

?: Ella Esura-roz, se podría decir que es mi vieja compañera… Ahora su labor más importante y la razón por la cual los llame para que estuvieran aquí, recuerdan donde está la salida no? Corran, salgan y destrúyanla. Yo sé cómo salir de aquí.

Zet: No será un…

?: DIJE QUE CORRAN AHORA! * Encendió su flama mandándolos a volar lo suficientemente lejos para que tuvieran tiempo de alejarse de ahí *

Una vez que ambos estaban afuera, S junto con Zeta procedieron a destrozar el vínculo la conexión entre ese mundo y La Ciudadela, interrumpiendo la señal con un golpe de la guadaña de Zeta y un puñetazo de S.

Esu: Pensé que jamás se irían, he de aplaudirte, tanto tiempo que ha pasado y recuerdas que puedo dejar "mi semilla" en la mente de las personas para que desarrollen maldad y poder, me conoces bien.

?: Cuatro años con alguien no son fácilmente olvidables…

Esu: Supongo que vienes a acabar con mi existencia verdad? Te agradecería que lo hubieras hecho más temprano sabes?

?: Pasaron muchas cosas desde entonces.

Esu: Estas aquí porque sabes que hay infectados por "mi semilla" y que están empezando a devastarlo todo, tal como tú lo hiciste con este desierto.

?: Tu no serás adivina no es así?

Esu: * Empezó a reír y llorar a la vez * Porque eres así? Me haces reír antes de morir…

?: Pasábamos buenos días, lo recuerdas?

Esu: Supongo que engañaste a los demás, para hacer pensar que me odiabas no es así?

?: Si, pero supongo que no hay que alargar esto más de lo necesario, no crees?

Esu: Pudimos haber acabado con todo, o todo nos acabaría a nosotros.

?: Tal vez en otra ocasión…

En ese momento, ? atravesó el corazón Esura, dejándola que se desangrara indoloramente, mientras la sostenía en sus brazos…

Esu: Quisiera decirte lo mucho que la pase bien contigo en ese entonces, espero que me hayas perdonado por hacerte cometer tal atrocidad…

?: Calma… Entiendo el por qué, ven, es tu hora de descansar, duerme.

Ya una vez muerta, su alma junto ? desaparecieron…

Mientras tanto…

Fri: Eso fue algo… Distinto, no crees?

Cha: Si… Supongo… Seguimos con el plan de hacer angelitos de nieve?

Fri: A eso vinimos, no?

Casi al instante fueron enviadas de su lugar frió y agradable el cual era Swondin, a una pequeña isla soleada…

Fri: Mmm… Que extraño no veo al ser que siempre nos coloca a viajar de un sitio a otro…

Cha: Yo tampoco… Oyes eso? * De fondo suena un Ukelele *

Fri: Si, viene de esa casa, quieres ir a ver?

Cha: Que perdemos al hacerlo? Vamos!

En el Submundo… Sans, Ink y Error llegaron al subsuelo a través de los atajos, más casi en seguida notaron que Swondin estaba totalmente vacía…

San: Esto es raro… Recuerdo este sitio igual de vacío que una ruta genocida.

En seguida se oyeron sonidos extraños y pisadas profundas en la nieve, eran varias que provenían de distintos lugares… Casi de la nada un insecto semejante a una cucaracha hecha de carne y con mandíbulas enormes se lanzó hacia los tres, quienes respondieron con un ataque de gravedad y huesos en el suelo, casi al instante de la muerte de la cucaracha, salieron más insectos abominables llegando a rodearlos…

Ink: Alguna idea?

Sans levanto su mano y parecía tener algo.

Ink: Que no sea un chiste malo sobre la situación o de esqueletos.

Sans casi enseguida bajo su mano y se dejó caer de Cráneo hacia la nieve.

Ink: Sans?!

San: Tranquilo viejo, enfríate un poco, son animales, seguramente comen carne y nosotros somos esqueletos, capiche?

Err: Tiene razón * Se dejó caer también a la nieve *

Ink: Todo lo que sube, tiene que bajar * Levanto los hombros y también se dejó caer *


	30. Capitulo XXX Crack-Bained!

Señor: Estamos al aire, cuando quieran.

Ell: Soy Ellen Gàn * Tono de presentador de tele-tienda *

Mik: Y yo Mika Gàn * Tono de "vengo a vender droga" *

Ell/Mik: Y bienvenidos a Jackass!

Se( Señor): Ese no es nuestro show, chicas, compórtense, de nuevo.

Ell/Mik: Bienvenidos a Crack-Brained, el único show donde sus presentadoras son desequilibradas mentales.

Ell: Esta semana ha estado interesante, muchos rumores y anuncios se vienen en esta próximas dos horas.

Mik: Tú lo has dicho Ellen, entre ellas se llegan noticias de distintos universos y/o o/y distintas realidades * Su emoción se trasmitía a través de la señal de radio *

Ell: Que dices? Empezamos ya?

Mik: HACHAZO! * Literalmente, le dio un hachazo en el hombro *

Ell: Lo tomare como un sí.

Mik: En los rumores encontramos que tal vez, y repito, tal vez nos llevaremos una sorpresa en el torneo multiversal, fuentes indican que tal vez haya nuevos competidores en la cuarta sección del torneo, la cual es para los superdotados.

Ell: Por si acaso explicare lo siguiente, el torneo consta de cinco categorías, Intermedios, Expertos, Maestros, Superdotados y la más esperada por todos, la categoría de Dioses, obviamente siempre estará como jefe final el famoso #%&$! O también conocido como "?" en las todas secciones, el usara la cantidad exacta de energía para cada rival, intentando igualarlo, mas no se crean que eso es una ventaja, siempre tendrá un truco nuevo.

Mik: En otros rumores, hemos recibido información de cuarentena de la segunda torre, se cree que la "Bruja de Rosa" ha vuelto a dejar semillas en las mentes de mínimo cien personas, cabe recordar que los síntomas visibles son: El trastorno del color del pelo a rosado, un aguijón en la mano derecha, un pétalo del mismo color en la frente del infectado, la perdida de sensibilidad del dolor y la impurificación del alma, mas estos son notables ya a las tres horas de infectado. Y los síntomas no visibles: son pensar estar muerto, una agresividad contra todo lo vivo, babeo constante, y desarrollar raíces que se extienden por las venas, un infectado solo tiene una esperanza de vida de tres días, el cual es el tiempo que tardara en las raíces en consumir el corazón del huésped, y, por último, la manera de infectar a un nuevo huésped es mediante un aguijón que todos los infectados poseen en el brazo izquierdo directo en el corazón. Ahora pasaremos a las noticias.

Ell: Hablando del rey de roma, justo hoy la "Bruja de Rosa" es llevada a juicio junto con "?" en estos momentos ambos están en la corte divina, se espera poder sacarle la cura a su enfermedad/hechizo.

Mik: Sabemos que todo esto es muy grave, y recordamos que cualquier cosa, los ángeles están en servicio, eviten el contacto con los infestados, y para evitar que se propague más la enfermedad/hechizo, que en este momento será bautizada como el síndrome de flor muerta, lo recomendado es siempre salir con un arma de mano o a larga distancia practica y letal, para asesinar o tener la oportunidad de escapar del agresor, un buen consejo seria utilizar las dimensiones de bolsillo para ocultarse.

Ell: Ahora nos dejaremos de seriedades, y que empiece lo bueno.

Mik: Exacto, así que llego la hora del… * Sonidos de tambores de fondo * Escopetazo Time, para los que sean nuevos esto consiste en lo siguiente, diré dos noticias, una será verdad y la otra falsa, si acierta la correcta, recibe un escopetazo en una boobie, no se preocupen, como la mayoría de los habitantes Semidioses de La Ciudadela, poseemos la capacidad de la regeneración, así que señoras y señores, hagan sus apuestas, cuantas acertara?

Ell: Cuando usted diga.

En ese momento Ellen procedió a tirar tanto su sostén como su camisa permaneciendo con dos melones en frente del estudio completo, más el tipo del café.

Mik: Dos boobies, dos vidas… * Lee un pequeño cartel que el equipo de producción levanta *En serio? Bueno señores al parecer se nos a acabo el tiempo, mas no se preocupen, volveremos en dos horas y tendrán sus dosis de masacre diaria.

Mientras tanto…

Cha: Quien tiene bloqueado un refrigerador tan grande?

Fri: Seguramente tiene mucha comida…

Ambas comenzaron a buscaron la manera de intentando abrirlo, golpeándolo, pateándolo, usando palos, etc. Llegaron a un punto en que se cansaron, y se dejaron caer sobre la alfombra de la cocina.

Fri: DE QUE ESTA HECHO ESE REFRIGERADOR!? DE PLOMO!?

?: Veinticinco centímetros de puro metal, me gusta bastante la seguridad.

Cha: Tenias la puerta abierta… * Se limpia el sudor con la manga de su sudadera *

?: Estoy en una isla a kilómetros de la civilización, quien vendría a visitarme? Además de mis colegas. Bueno ya que están en mi casa siéntanse cómodas, soy Vlad, más me pueden llamar Vladi-mil, en este pedazo de arena sostenido por piedra flotante en el agua solo hay una ley, no me molesten cuando duermo y estaremos bien * Se fue a tirarse en su hamaca *

Fri: Porque estamos aquí?

Vla: Me adelante a los hechos, sabía que algunas cosas pasarían en su mundo, tu eres Frask y la otra es la Cu-Chara.

Cha: Él es Frisk y yo Chara * Recordó perfectamente al comediante *

Vla: Casi, pero bueno, por cierto, ahora que me recuerdo, me pidieron un favor y tiene que ver con ustedes.

Fri: Antes que nada, como todo el mundo sabe tanto de nosotras dos?

Vla: Atrapa * Casi al instante de saltar, lanzo su teléfono móvil a las manos de Frisk, cayendo ambos cuerpos ( El y el teléfono ) sincronizadamente *

Ambas solo tuvieron que mirar una vez, y prácticamente eran una noticia, ya teniendo una página oficial, siendo motivo de rumores, diversos fan-arts, entre otras cosas. Les fue algo extraño saber que había diversos Hashtags con la etiqueta de "Superdotadas"

Vla: Ya que leyeron eso, supongo que saben lo que viene, no es así?

Cha: Que viene?

Vla: Ustedes no serán la copia humanizada de internet explored, verdad?

Fri: A que te refieres?

En ese momento ambas se unieron por una extraña razón y seguido de eso, cayeron al suelo derrumbadas por un increíble peso que sentían en todo el cuerpo, tan abrumador como para caer rendido y perder la conciencia.

Vla: A que literalmente, me pidieron que las exprimiese para sacar su potencial interior, por eso están aquí… Oh bueno, y también aproveche que necesito alguien que haga mis labores hoy.

Cha: D-desgraciado…

Vla: No es que no quiera, si no que bueno, a menos que sepan operar heridas demoníacas, no puedo hacer esfuerzo físico con los brazos o manos, así que manos a la obra, las quiero ver laborar como si fuesen un hijo en vacaciones.


	31. Capitulo XXXI Noche de Relax

Luego de un largo día completo de servicios, Frisk y Chara cansadas y sudadas, terminaron buscando alguna ducha, ya que en el baño principal no había ninguna mientras que el salón principal se llenaba de gente. Al ambas terminar de buscar y no encontrar, descubrieron a todos los que conocieron y a unas personas que no habían conocido reunidas y conversando…

?: Pero miren quienes son, si son las reinas del momento, vengan siéntense.

Iri: Deja que se cambien loco, deben estar muertas de pena, las pobres parecen que vinieron de una erupción volcánica * Le dio un golpe en el brazo *

Luego de que le lanzasen ropa negra hacia ambas, y que rápidamente se cambiasen, Frisk y Chara se sentaron en el puesto que le tenían guardado.

B.J.: Estos días han estado difíciles, el torneo se ha puesto intenso, pero aun así la gente no deja la paranoia sobre la posible infección por parte de la "Bruja de Rosa"

Ell: Ni que lo digas, Mika creyó que lo estaba y se voló la cabeza por si acaso * Cayo muerta a carcajadas en el piso *

Mik: La seguridad es primero.

Zet: Y volarte la cabeza fue la opción más segura?

Mik: Buen punto.

La sala se llenó de risas e historias, luego de un momento llegaron bastantes cajas de pizza ( Repartidor que sabe tele-transportarse, ahora la apuesta de los treinta minutos o es gratis, ya no es válida ) poco a poco, Frisk y Chara se sintieron en confort, llegando a participar en las conversaciones, mientras que Chara se llevaba mejor con Ellen, Mika y Zeta, Frisk por su parte se juntaba más con S, Iris y ?, pero a todos le cae bien B.J. siempre siendo sociable y brindando comida.

?: Supongo que esta fue una magnifica noche, mañana todos seguiremos con lo habitual, pero mañana todos iremos al universo de estas loquillas, tenemos trabajo que hacer en el mismo, como creo que sabrán estuve en el juicio divino de Esura, cuando acabemos con esto diré cuál fue el veredicto dado y su sentencia, ahora todos a dormir, Iris ya traje tu ataúd nuevo y ustedes dos pueden dormir en el sofá de la esquina que a la vez es una cama matrimonial.

Todos directamente subieron las escaleras a acostarse y descansar profundamente para estar llenos de energía mañana, mas Frisk y Chara notaron que "?" no dormía, solo parecía hacerlo, hasta cierto punto, más luego de un momento simplemente se levanta y salía a la pequeña playa al igual que Iris, estaban solo ellos dos mirando la luna, decidimos espiarlos y ver lo que hacían esos dos, ya que a simple vista parecían llevarse bien, pero probablemente ocultaban algo…

Casi al instante ambos encendieron la misma flama, solo que la de Iris era de menos intensidad y que también ella no podía soportarla, parecía cansarse con mucha facilidad, perdiendo la flama y a su vez cayendo al piso como si de una gran paliza hubiese escapado, "?" acaricio su cabello y la ayudo a levantarse, le pidió que dejara el estado de reposo y que se lo tomara en serio, y que en vez de activar la flama directamente, le pidió que manifestara los mismos ojos negros con el punto naranja para evaluar tanto los efectos positivos que tenía en ella como los efectos negativos, casi al instante ella demostró ser capaz de usar ese habilidad que poseía "?" seguido de eso activo la flama y demostró un poco más de resistencia que la primera vez aunque aún no lo manejaba de todo bien, enseguida el demostró un ejercicio simple pero a la vez increíblemente complicado, un pisotón en el agua y destrozo una gota de agua ( es decir cristalizarla sin frió y desaparecer hasta sus moléculas ) con un dedo, ella no paro de intentarlo, mientras que el simplemente observada. Ya había pasado una hora y ella no parecía querer parar, hasta que simplemente pareció rendirse, y caer llorando por creer que lo estaba decepcionando, grito y se insultó llamándose inútil golpeándose el rostro, más el sostuvo sus manos y para reconfortarla menciono que, con solo dominar la pasión y las ganas de querer lograrlo y manifestar la flama por tanto tiempo, ya directamente lo hacía sentir orgulloso de su progreso, además no conforme con decirle que estaba orgulloso, le dio unos dos pequeños regalos, tanto un pedazo de pan de coco como un gorrito Pakichu ( Espero que alguien sepa a quien le hago mención ) y luego de secar lagrimas comer algo de pan y subir el autoestima de ambos, terminaron viendo otra vez de nuevo a la luna tan pacíficamente como al comienzo, solo que mencionaron nuestros nombres y nos llamaron para que nos uniéramos a ver la resplandeciente luna, no nos negamos, más bien estábamos algo sorprendidas que nos hubieran visto o escuchado, al fin y al cabo obedecimos y nos recostamos en la arena junto con ellos, en casi completa oscuridad solo acompañados por la luz lunar fuimos capaces de ver muchas estrellas en el manto de la noche, fue algo increíble, más entre toda la belleza pudimos ver algo extraño, estrella diferente a las demás, parecía moverse con direcciones, decidimos preguntar haber de que se trataba.

Fri: Que es esa estrella de allá? Parece diferente a las demás.

Iri: Es Estela, la guardiana de este mundo, ella es la encargada de la salida y entrada de seres a nuestro planeta, obviamente hay otros de nosotros estudiando el universo a la vez que enviando reportes, al igual que otros estudian las realidades, es todo un constante aprendizaje.

Cha: Es algo natural en nosotros, buscar aprender algo nuevo, gracias a este tonto * obviamente se refería a Frisk, más en cuanto lo dijo un borde negro rodeo sus ojos por una fracción de segundo *

?: Ahora me toca irme, tengo cosas que hacer, pero antes ustedes dos, les quiero proponer algo.

Fri/Cha: Que sucede? Que quieres proponer?

?: Que les parece si les organizo una cita? Nada muy formal, solo para que pasen un buen rato, que opinan?

Casi como un jaguar persiguiendo a su presa, ambas se lanzaron directamente a su cama de la pena que les dio, fue algo de solo cuatro segundos, que irónico que demuestren sus habilidades cuando se trata de su relación, no creen? Una vez ya en su cama, ambas tuvieron una interna conversación para ver que les parecía.

Cha: …Tu qué opinas?

Fri: Seria algo… Diferente, tu quisieras hacer eso conmigo?

Cha: Seria lindo estar todo un día contigo… * Se decidieron separar y mirarse fijamente *

Fri: Lo mismo digo… * Con un pedazo de hoja hicieron un avion de papel y se lo lanzaron a "?" para luego quedar dormidas *

?: Um? * El avion llego a lo que parece ser su cabeza ( la de arriba ) enseguida lo abrió y cito lo que decía: "Si, estamos de acuerdo" *


	32. Capítulo XXXII Los Salvajes

Mientras tanto las cosas en el submundo no iban también que digamos, ya con la invasión y asedio a Swondin por parte de seres increíblemente horrible e indescriptibles, más por suerte el grupo de los tres Sans llegaron a su casa, donde sin enterarse de nada Papyrus cocinaba espaguetis.

San: Papyrus? Que haces aquí?

Err: No te has enterado que lo que pasa ahí afuera?

Pap: Un momento… HAY TRES SANS! NOOO, ESO SIGNIFICA EL TRIPLE DE VAGANCIA Y MAS BROMAS MALAS!

Ink: Sigue siendo igual de inocente.

San: Es un alivio * recordó que no tenía su chaqueta para limpiarse el sudor *

Ese pequeño momento de paz se transformó en una tormenta en el momento en que una especie de mezcla entre un arácnido y un calamar irrumpió en la casa por el olor al "magnifico" espagueti de Papyrus, por acto de reflejo los tres Sans se tele-transportaron, dejando a Papyrus enfrente de la criatura, e inesperadamente salto hacia el mismo, pero.

?: Puntillismo, el arte basada en la unión de diversos puntos para formar una imagen * Soplo con fuerza y la cosa que salto se caía en círculos coloreados de papel *

Sans se fijó en la aparición de la "mancha" y la manera de acabar tan versátilmente con el enemigo para evitar asustar a Papyrus, un detalle que al parecer Ink y Error también notaron.

Pap: Quien eres tu?

?: Yo soy tu Pa… * Paro la frase tosiendo por obvios motivos y empezó de nuevo * Yo soy un colega de tu hermano, llámame "mancha" si es que te agrada.

Pap: El gusto es tuyo, no todos pueden tener la oportunidad de ver a El Gran Papyrus * La gran pose heroica del siglo *

?: Antes de probar tu espagueti y demás formalidades, necesitamos ir a el Waterfall, esas criaturas no soportan temperaturas moderadas, por lo que veo necesitan estar en un constante estado de adrenalina si no su corazón se detiene.

Pap: Que eres tu? Señor mancha? Acaso… ERES UN HUMANO!?

?: Estoy lejos de serlo, mas buen intento.

Enseguida Sans interrumpió y enseguida todos tomaron un atajo directo a la casa de Undyne sorpresivamente no había nadie, más en la puerta dejaron una nota: "Todos aquellos que busquen protección estamos en la aldea Temmie, y otra vez más se vieron forzados a tomar un atajo, cansando a Sans poco a poco, más una vez moviendo el cuadro del dragón y el Temmie, bajaron las escaleras al refugio de los monstruos, las puertas de acero solido estaban cerradas, y por última vez Sans se vio forzado a tomar otro atajo, solo para caer agotado y humedecerse por su propio sudor.

Pap: Hermano!? Estas bien!?

San: Tranquilízate Paps, solo me estoy cansando, estos días no he descansado bien.

?: Supongo que es malo andar con las costillas al aire es malo para ti * Genero el suéter de Sans y una toga de juez, e hizo una mezcla entre ambas, una toga con bolsillos con la paleta de colores del suéter además de la capucha, con unos detalles amarillos en la parte de abajo y las mangas * Tome señor juez, supongo que esto le hace juego.

Sans se colocó la toga notando que le quedaba más que bien, y noto que la parte de atrás tenía un dibujo de su ojo, además de cómoda, tenía unos bolsillos dentro de la misma en donde podría guardar perfectamente Kepchup.

San: Gracias, te debo una, mancha.

?: Eh, no agradezcas, para que son los amigos?

Avanzado ya un largo pasillo, la población de Hotlands y la de Swondin estaba en ese gran y espacioso bunker escondido, una vez ya explicada la situación de los tres Sans y la invasión de los salvajes al Underground, todos intentaron descansar por algunas horas para intentar mientras se escuchaban con fuerza los chillidos, llantos y gritos de las criaturas que se paseaban por sus hogares y demás… Al siguiente día, Undyne llego junto al resto de habitantes y Astarod, el cual no lucia en buen estado, golpeado, maltrato y con diversas heridas abiertas e infectadas por la tierra, entre otras cosas.

Sans y los demás ayudaron a dejarlo en silla de ruedas, mientras que otros monstruos cocinaban para alimentar a todos, Undyne se disponía a volver a salir para buscar a la gente de las ruinas, Sans y "?" decidieron acompañarle para evitar bajas…

San: Podemos ir más rápido si vamos tomando un atajo.

?: Pareces una batería, buscas la manera de desgastarte más rápido que haya.

San: Supongo que tienes buena puntería, porque atinaste en la diana.

Und: Así que tú, mancha… Si es que así puedo decirte, que eres en realidad?, No quiero rodeos o es que acaso prefieres escupir las palabras luego de tu derrota ante mí?

?: No nos pongamos agresivos, los aliados deben permanecer juntos, no es así?

Und: Supongo que tienes razón, mas no me distraigas, di que eres en este momento * Saco una de sus lanzas mágicas en dirección a lo que creyó que era su cuello por la forma y aspecto ( Viva la redundancia ) *

?: Digamos que un ser en cuerpo sintético de transporte, para resumirlo.

Und: Sans * Con solo mencionar su nombre Sans ya sabía lo que debía decir *

San: En pocas palabras ese cuerpo es falso y el verdadero está adentro.

Ya casi llegando a la entrada de las ruinas notaron golpes fuertes detrás de la gran puerta, golpes que en principio Sans sospecho que eran de la señora anciana a la que usualmente visitaba, intento abrir la puerta con un Gaster Blaster, mas enseguida fue detenido por "?"

San: QUE HACES!?NO VEZ QUE TENEMOS QUE SALVARLE!?

?: Hueles eso no? Es azufre, si esos "salvajes" funcionan como los demonios de mi mundo, significa que cerca hay un cambia formas, y si esa cosa esta ahí dentro, podrá aprender a copiar, asimilar y rebasar a su oponente rápidamente, lo que haremos es simple, lanzare rayos directamente hacia la puerta, y cambiare la superficie del suelo de ahí dentro por metal, y así no nos amargaremos la vida discutiendo quien es el cambia formas.

Sans enseguida ignoro su advertencia y lanzo un Gaster Blaster, a la par "?" se tele-transporto hacia la puerta y a la vez lanzo su versión del Gaster Blaster…

P.D.: FELIZ NAVIDAAAD! :D

Spoiler: La perversa, la "inocente", la sicaria espadachín y París


	33. Capitulo XXXIII Un Nuevo Caballero

?: Viejo, esta no es la manera, y si lo arreglamos con unas cervezas?

"?" Intentaba de todas maneras para convencer a Sans para evitar que abriese la puerta, más por una mala pasada de la vida, "?" fue tele-transportado hacia el torneo multiversal, aun con su Gaster Blaster disparando, pero esta vez en dirección hacia el público, en una medida desesperada cambio el curso del rayo disparado por el Gaster Blaster hacia sí mismo, como resultado de una gigantesca explosión acompañada de baldosas voladoras y una gran nube de humo.

?: No fue lo que tenía planeado, pero funciono… Que? No me digan que ustedes podrían hacerlo mejor, la mitad de ustedes no podría cambiar un rayo de energía recto a uno curvo dirigido hacia la masa de poder más cercano en un tiempo límite de dos segundos antes del impacto, y no me salgan con un mod o un truco de inmortalidad, soy inmortal por error, así que no cuenta como trampa * Saca la lengua en forma de burla mientras que absorbe todo el humo *

Una vez ya la arena libre de humo, se pudo ver perfectamente que había un evento especial, y se trataba de: Dos contra uno se formó una alianza entre las categorías de Expertos y Maestros para intentar ganar posición en el torneo y ambos salir beneficiados.

B.J.: COMO CAMPEON EXPERTO SE ENCUENTRA ECI EL PIROMANO DE HIELO! * Se oyen los aplausos mientras Eci subía al ring * Y COMO CAMPEON MAESTRO SE ENCUENTRA SU GEMELO ERIF EL GELIDO DE FUEGO! * Erif al igual que su gemelo recibió una gran bienvenida al ring llena de aplausos y ya una vez juntos, gemelos procedieron a hacer una reverencia ante el público y una vez ya el público callado y ansioso prepararon para luchar *

?: Perfecto, dos contra uno, bueno, supongo que entre Undyne y Sans se las ingeniaran porque no creo volver en media hora y buscar la solución contra un hipotético cambia formas, más de todas maneras veré que logro hacer…

B.J.: Hey "?"

?: Si B.J.?

B.J.: Viejo, estás pensando en voz alta.

?: Emmm * Susurro * Sálvame de esta, por favor, necesito ayuda ( #Save? )

B.J.: QUE COMIENZE EL COMBATE!

Ambos saltaron hacia "?" con intención de propiciarle una gran paliza, Eci genero una tormenta de "nieve" ardiente cuyos copos cayeron en los "ojos" de "?" mientras que Erif golpeo fuertemente su abdomen mientras que lo congelo con una llamarada y entre ambos "Rompieron el Hielo…" "O el Fuego…" "Como sea" ( Explicación: Erif maneja el fuego pero su peculiaridad es que su fuego tiene el efecto contrario, no quema, congela. Y Eci lo opuesto, su hielo no congela, si no que quema )

Mientras tanto, el Gaster Blaster destruyo la puerta de las ruinas dejando escapar a una Toriel muy preocupada e herida y una Iris luchando… Con otra Iris!? Mientras que las Iris luchaban a espadazos, Undyne se preparaba porque a la distancia escuchaba a los salvajes venir desesperados por el sonido y Sans ayudaba a Toriel, mas gracias a la habilidad curadora de la misma, pudo sanarse rápido, una vez listos Sans fue con las Iris y Toriel con Undyne.

Sans quedo en dudas a quien debía atacar, mientras que Toriel tuvo cuidado de no quemar el bosque reteniendo a los salvajes los mas que podía. En el bunker, Astarod quería ir al campo de batalla a ayudar, pero entre Alphys que monitoreaba todo desde una pequeña tableta portátil y Mettaton.

Alp: Señor, por favor quédese en su silla ruedas, se hará más daño * Alphys intentaba contener la enorme fuerza y determinación de Astarod sentándolo cada vez que el intentaba pararse *

Met: Cariño, no busques gastar tus baterías, siéntate y descansa.

Ast: No necesito descansar, el dolor no es nada contra el sentimiento de impotencia que me genera estar parado sin hacer nada mientras que mis camaradas se juegan la vida en el campo de batalla, no puedo soportarlo, necesito hacer algo para ayudar.

Alp: En su condición no podrá ni siquiera salir del bunker, por favor, le ruego que se calme * Ella estiro los brazos colocándose en medio de su camino y frenando su avance *

Ast: No sabes lo que sufrió mi gente, no sabes lo que viví, lo menos que puedo hacer es permitir que sepan que no les fallare a los demás y los dejare morir… * Con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo pudo ponerse de pie, aunque de tanto dolor que sentía le hacía derramar algunas lágrimas *

Mientras tanto Papyrus seguía sin enterarse mucho de la situación, más el noto al desgatado Astarod luchar para salir del bunker.

Pap: Señor cabra, porque desea salir tanto? He escuchado que afuera es peligroso, pero nada que no se pueda solucionar mostrando piedad.

Ast: Tu, me recuerdas a un viejo compañero que tuve en mis tiempos de juventud. Ahora que lo menciono…

Pap: NADIE ESTAN GRANDE COMO PAPYRUS! SOY INCOMPARABLE! NYE HE HE!

Ast: Escúchame bien, porque no lo volveré a repetir, tu hermano, primo o aquel familiar que tanto quieres en estos momentos se está jugando la vida por mantenernos seguros.

Pap: SANS ESTA EN PELIGRO!?

Ast: Por favor, las preguntas para el final, más te diré una mejor, tengo entendido que quieres ser un guardia real, así que, quieres ser el guardia real, pero no del rey, si no de la vida de tus familiares y amigos? De todo lo bueno por lo que hay que luchar?

Pap: SIN NINGUNA DUDA * Papyrus más que emocionado por lograr su sueño, estaba desesperado por llegar a donde se encontraba su hermano *

Astarod invoco un escudo de plata bastante viejo mediante un ritual con tizas y una armadura estirable hecha de plata y platino con telas anti-ignífugas…

Ast: Este es el escudo de la Gloria, este escudo se adapta a los poderes del usuario y los usara para proteger tanto al usuario como a lo que lo rodea, mas solo acepta usuarios de corazón limpio, y la armadura del Golem permite al usuario soportar tanto un daño físico como mágico colosal, ambos son de Shuka, mi viejo compañero que pereció por causas naturales y desde ese fatídico día, tengo su escudo y armadura de herencia, ahora te lo otorgo a ti, úsalos con sabiduría y orgullo.

Papyrus procedió a colocarse la armadura, la cual se adaptó a su "traje de batalla" y logro sostener el escudo el cual parecía increíblemente pesado.

Ast: Ahora, arrodíllese.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Papyrus se arrodillo con la mirada hacia el piso, pensando que ese seria su gran momento y que en tan solo unos minutos

Ast: Por el poder que me ha otorgado mi padre * saco de su vaina ( Venezolanos, mis panas me refiero a la vaina donde se guardan las espadas, no los trato de burros, más por si a las moscas ) adornada una espada pulida y procedió a rosar levemente sus dos hombros y su cráneo * Ahora, yo te nombro Sir Papyrus, caballero y guardia real de la vida.


	34. Capitulo XXXIV Los Gemelos

La dura batalla se libraba entre Iris y Iris, mientras que Undyne y Toriel intentaban mantener a los salvajes lo más distantes posible, Sans en un esfuerzo por mantener la cordura entre tanto caos, lanzo múltiples Gaster Blaster hacia los salvajes para alejarlos aún más y hacia las Iris para separarlas.

San: Bien, ya que esto está un poco más calmado, iremos con calma, ustedes dos, están bien?

Und: No te preocupes por mi saco de huesos, no caeré tan fácil.

Tor: Se podría decir que "sigo en un esqueleto"

Sans levanto los señalo a Toriel al mismo que tiempo que ella a él, más rápidamente se fijaron en que las Iris no se soportaban entre si y ya estaban al borde de matarse a espadazos.

Tor: Ahora? Como haremos para descifrar este misterio?

Ir1: No sería mejor que nos matásemos y la que sobreviviera es la original?

Und: Suena como una buena idea * Va por algunas palomitas *

San: Undyne, no es tiempo para bromas, tenemos que ver quién es el cambia formas, por lo que tengo entendido, puede igualar las habilidades de cualquiera de nosotros, así que será mejor deshacernos de el… y rápido, tu, la de la derecha, serás Iris número uno, y la de la izquierda, Iris numero dos… Bueno, lo siento, ese fue todo mi aporte a la situación.

Ir2: Tengo una idea que podría servir para saber quién es quién, y créanme, esto si funcionara.

Und: Cual es esa idea?

Iris2 tomo del cuello a Iris1 rápidamente y enseguida rogó que la dañasen con cualquier recurso, ya que aclaro que ella estaba prácticamente muerta, algo que Toriel confirmo, y que ella soporta golpes y cualquier cosa, gracias a la falta de sangre en los nervios y a su regeneración, casi enseguida Undyne cargo hacia ambas con una larga lanza mágica mientras que Iris1 que en realidad era el cambia-formas logro escapar dejando que la verdadera Iris recibiese todo el impacto. Ya una vez revelado quien era el cambia-formas, Sans y Toriel atacaron con una mezcla de llamas y Gaster Blasters mientras que Iris y Undyne se alistaban, pero por desgracia el cambia-formas tomo la apariencia de Sans y pudo tele-transportarse en una corta distancia pero logrando esquivar y a la vez cambiar de forma otra vez convirtiéndose en Toriel para quemar los árboles y causar que o muriesen aplastados o que encontraran una salida para recibir un Gaster Blaster, acompañado de bastantes lanzas mágicas y por si fuera poco una llamarada majestuosamente letal les esperada si es que lograban sobrevivir… Mas una vez que lograron escapar de los troncos y notaron que el Gaster Baster y las lanzas se aproximaban, se escuchaba acercándose más y más como alguien se acercaba y de un salto inesperado… Sir Papyrus logro no solo detener las lanzas, el rayo y el fuego si no también reflejarlos hacia el cambia-formas de manera que el mismo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

San: P-Papyrus?

Pap: Hermano, no temas, el gran guardia real, servidor de la vida, Papyrus! Ha venido a ayudaros, con este magnífico escudo y esta grandiosa armadura.

San: Supongo que es digna de tus huesos.

Pap: Exactamente hermano… NYE HE HE!

Mientras tanto el pobre "?" literalmente era pateado de un lado a otro como si fuera un juego de ping pong entre los gemelos, cada vez que rompían el fuego o se apagaba el hielo, o lo volvían a congelar o lo volvían a quemar, era algo angustiante para "?" más en los más profundo de su cerebro mientras que el hámster jugaba al battlefloor one, el hámster comenzó a darle una paliza su cerebro para que sacase una idea rápida… y bueno el resultado fue poco convencional.

?: ALLAHU AKBAR! * La explosión de Yamcha junto con el Saibaiman, pero en vez de Yamcha fue Eci y en vez del Saibaiman era un pedazo de hielo que contenía a un próximo miembro del "Equipo Dinamita" *

Una vez que el humo de la explosión se disipo y Erif logro ver a su gemelo afuera del ring un patada en el rostro seguida ser salir volando a causa de una esfera energética totalmente oscura, parecida a un agujero negro que actuaba como el núcleo de un planeta atrayendo a todo lo que estaba única y exclusivamente dentro del ring, y para acabar de rematarlo, encendió un fósforo y lo lanzo hacia la misma esfera energética y junto con ello se lanzó a sí mismo, una vez el fósforo y el en la esfera, de un tonalidad de negro cambio a anaranjado y empezó a tomar una trayectoria brusca y sin sentido, de esa misma esfera energética salió un anillo en el cual se movía un objeto con suma velocidad, rompiendo la de la luz, el anillo repentinamente comenzó a cortar a la esfera repetidamente hasta dejar solo un pedazo de la esfera y se notó que el anillo dejo de girar, dejando como resultado una flama naranja de la cual se generó un cuerpo… y en lo que quedaba de esfera al desaparecerse dejo caer aun Erif cansado, golpeado y habiendo recibido la paliza de su vida.

?: Uff… viejo, eso sí que fue difícil, mas debo decir que lo hiciste bien, al igual que tu gemelo/hermano/familiar, he de aplaudiros * El comenzó a aplaudir y poco a poco el público también lo hizo, "?" los levanto y sano gracias al efecto curativo de su misma flama y el exclamo * No merecen ellos un maestro de alto nivel?! Alguien que los pueda elevarlos hacia la grandeza?! Quiero que ustedes dos se comprometan, me hicieron romper mi limite y volver a mi cuerpo original, y para eso, se necesita mucho poder, pasión y valor amigos míos, y es por eso que les enviare al gran y respetado maestro y ángel guardián favorito de todos, nada más y nada menos que el "Señor G".

Eri: Gracias señor! Nos esforzaremos para intentar igualar su nivel.

Eci: Nos sentimos honrados al tan magnifico obsequio, muchas gracias!

?: Erif, no necesito que me iguales, quiero que me superes, y que me obligues a dejar de jugar como hiciste hace un momento y tomar el asunto con más seriedad, ambos son buenos, y entre los dos me dieron una buena, pero la próxima vez que nos veamos, espero que estén listos.

Eri/Eci: SI SEÑOR! * Una vez más los gemelos hicieron una reverencia, pero esta vez hacia "?" *


	35. Capitulo XXXV Una Mañana Tranquila

Todo lo sucedido en el submundo había durado toda una noche, siendo ya de día en la casita de playa del grupo de amigos, los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana y se deslizaban por las persianas hasta llegar al sofá-cama, donde solo Chara se encontraba durmiendo, más por la intensidad directamente en sus parpados, logro despertarse y darse cuenta de su soledad, y claro la jungla de pelo desordenado que tenia de cabello, ya caminando hacia el refrigerador le dio tiempo para notar a alguien afuera, ella decidió solo echar un vistazo y con solo ver quedo babeando y salpicando el líquido negro en la encimera de la cocina. Era nada más y nada menos que Frisk en un traje de baño uniendo unas esferas plateadas con un hilo, pero a quien engañamos, Chara anda viendo chicha, y le faCena.

Cha: * Sigue babeando y desbordando aquel liquido negro hacia el suelo *

Zet: En serio tienes una mente sucia amiga, corrígeme, son de la misma edad?

Cha: W-WAHHH… Q-QUE HACES AQUÍ!?

Zet: Me desperté a leer y aclarar algunas dudas de mi existencia, más parece que tú te estás dando vida, no es así?

Cha: … * Esta persona tiene el record de vergüenza y enrojecimiento mundial *

Zet: Me dijeron que hoy tenían una cita o algo por el estilo, supongo que estarás nerviosa y todo eso, mas, creo que te puedo ayudar sin coste alguno, que decides?

Cha: D-de acuerdo…

Zet: Primero y principal, ve y lávate la cara, quítate esa vergüenza y miedo, necesitas estar relajada y al natural.

Cha: en seguida * Por accidente se terminó resbalando con aquel liquido negro, y mientras que Zeta la veía decepcionada, ella se burlaba de sí misma, más al final la termino la ayundando a levantarse y a través de una "grieta" oculta en la casa debajo de la mesa de estar, la cual los condujo a una fuente de aguas termales *

Zet: Dúchate aquí, no soy fanática del agua helada, más soy una gran amante de las aguas termales, este es mi secreto en "La Casa"

Zeta desapareció su ropa al solo entrar en la cálida piscina de agua natural y enseguida se dirigió a la pequeña cascada, y Chara simplemente entro con la misma ropa con la que durmió.

Zet: Sigo sin entender a los humanos, ustedes se bañan con ropa? O es una costumbre tuya?

Cha: Em, no solo que no se hacer desaparecer mi atuendo como lo haces tú.

Zet: No sabes jugar con la materia? Eso es raro, mas puedo enseñarte, supongo que con esa determinación, lograremos resultados, eso creo yo… Pero por ahora, no es el momento, tienes una cita a la que atender.

Cha: Ustedes viven todos aquí?

Zet: Esta en principio era la "cueva" de "?" pero poco a poco, nos fuimos mudando y expandiendo este sitio, no es la nuestra preferida de las tantas viviendas que poseemos, mas es cómoda y versátil.

Cha: Quisiera preguntarte algo, claro si es que no te molesto, porque lo llamamos signo de interrogación? Es decir, acaso es su apodo o ese en verdad es su nombre?

Zet: Antes de irse a jugar con tu mundo, el simplemente nos mencionó que no comentásemos nada acerca de su identidad, él lo quería para hacer "un experimento social" contigo, a ver cuál sería la diferencia de una persona a la que no sabes cómo llamar

Cha: Ya veo, y puedo preguntar una cosa más?

Zet: Eres tan curiosa como yo, eso me agrada y mucho de ti, de acuerdo, que quieres saber?

Cha: Para qué sirve este guante?

Zet: Te hare una mejor a ti, tienes un cuchillo?

Cha: Siempre traigo uno escondido, por cualquier cosa que se presente… * De su bolsillo derecho saco el "cuchillo verdadero ( 99 Atq )"

Zet: Destruye esa roca de ahí, pero no te acerques.

Cha: Y como hago eso? Si no me puedo acercar, no podre atinarle un fuerte golpe.

Zet: Solo da una navajada, o has un corte, como te sientas más cómoda.

Al lanzar un corte directamente aquella roca se cortó en dos trozos, al instante, Chara más que sorprendida, se sentía algo agotada, y noto que su brazo está demasiado caliente…

Zet: El corte de un dibujo, a la par que mueves el brazo haces la línea divisoria, cortando la "hoja" a la mitad, en este caso fue la hoja fue la roca que cortaste, sientes el brazo caliente por la distancia, mientras más sea la distancia, percibirás un aumento de temperatura acorde con la misma, hasta cansarte, pero supongo que tu capacidad para seguir atacando continuamente te llevara a no cansarte tan fácil. Ahora relájate, a las diez de esta misma mañana, te vas a Paris, Francia.

Mientras tanto, Frisk seguía juntando perlas haciendo un collar para Chara como obsequio, mientras que S y Vlad se colocaban en posición de combate.

S: Estas seguro que de puedes luchar sin brazos?

Vla: No necesito un par de brazos para romper huesos, al parecer tenemos un espectador.

Fri: Van a pelear? No sean violentos, usen "Mercy" siempre es la mejor opción para hacer amigos * Aunque sus palabras decían: Paren, fue a buscar unas palomitas y se sentó en aquella hamaca a disfrutar del show *

Vla: No vamos a matarnos, solo quiero ver que tanto ha progresado mi alumno, el jugara a la ofensiva y yo a la defensiva, si él logra atinarme un golpe, estas semanas de entrenamiento habrán servido. S, listo? Necesito ver esa velocidad luz que has practicado, solo usare mis pies para defenderme, cuando quieras.

Casi enseguida desaparecieron de la vista de Frisk, solo notaba como la arena se movía de lado a lado en distintos sitios, luego fue el agua, y de la nada, salía disparados de cenizas, rayos rojos, balazos e innumerables armas blancas de distintos tipos hasta que volvieron aparecer ambos, S golpeándole la cara a Vlad lanzándolo al mar…

S: Creo que me pase, y en grande…

Enseguida se veía a Vlad con un pescado en la boca totalmente mojado y lleno de algas salir del mar, ni siquiera miro a S, pero ya en la entrada de la casa, lo miro con una mirada penetrante, y con una sonrisa le dio a entender que paso la prueba, una vez que Vlad entro, S se dejó caer hacia a la arena y comenzó a jadear.

Fri: Estas bien!?

S: Si, solo algo cansado, dar más de tres mil golpes en tampoco tiempo y con la fuerza con la que los doy, me dejo demasiado agotado, aunque pude pasar la prueba.

Fri: Prueba de velocidad no es así? Porque yo no vi nada de nadita.

S: Velocidad luz, la verdad estoy acostumbrado a la velocidad supersónica, pero este fue un salto más allá de mi mundo… Por cierto, que haces con esas perlas?

Fri: Un collar para Chara, aunque, me faltan algunas, he revisado toda la playa y sus alrededores, mas no encontré ninguna salvo las que, tu sabes donde hay más?

S: Espera un momento, las perlas se encuentran a cuarenta metros bajo el agua, y me estás diciendo que revisaste los alrededores, como eso es posible? Acaso eres un no-humano?

Fri: Yo soy humana, o humano… hasta yo mismo me confundo * Palmface * Solo que poseo lo más genial en mi mundo, la determinación, es aquello que mientras me mantenga determinada en mi meta, ni siquiera la muerte me puede frenar.

S: Así que prácticamente podrías haber muerto ahogado/a, pero te mantienes viva por qué quieres que tu cita sea un éxito?

Fri: * Ataques de pánico y nerviosos * Demonios… Quien te lo dijo?

S: No te preocupes, no vengo a arruinar nada, mi hermana menor esta con Chara y yo pues me ofrecí para ayudarte a ti, irán a Paris por lo que tengo entendido, pero, no cambiemos de tema, quieres que te ayude a conseguir perlas?

Fri: Si lo pones de esa manera, de acuerdo, donde empezamos a buscar?

S: Quien dijo que buscaríamos? * Busco entre los distintos bolsillos de su chaqueta y en uno bastante oculto, encontró una pequeña bolsa * Toma, estas vienen de la segunda torre al Sur, son raras de encontrar, ya que principalmente se encuentran dentro de un diamante, mas no son cualquier clase de perlas, son perlas diamantinas camaleón.

Fri: Wow, te han debido costar una fortuna, no creo que sea justo que yo te quite y ya.

S: No, tranquilízate, me han costado una fortuna…

Fri: * Frisk interrumpió al solo oír la palabra fortuna y refuto que no debía dárselas * Lo ves? No lo aceptare, creo que me será más fácil encontrar unas en el fondo del océano.

S: Como decía antes de que me interrumpieras, me costaron una fortuna, no comprarlas, si no viajar para encontrar a una persona que supiera romper un diamante.

Fri: Ohhh, ya lo entiendo, disculpa por interrumpirte. Apropósito, porque se les llama camaleón?

S: Porque son las únicas que cambian de color por la persona, es decir, tienen un color único para cada ser vivo que las toque, aun no se sabe con exactitud cuántos colores posee.

Fri: Absolutamente… FABULOSO! * Mettaton Intensifies Darling *

S: Uhm, esto es raro, porque estas posando?

Fri: Emmm, por nada, no lo entenderías * Pose de: "Mettaton acostado"

S: Supongo que estoy de acuerdo contigo… Voy a tomar algo de jugo de naranja, quieres un poco?

Fri: SI! * Pose de: "Mettaton accediendo"

S: Esta bien… ignorare eso.


	36. Capitulo XXXVI A Cocinar!

Mientras tanto en la cocina…

Ell: Tengo hambre…

Mik: Te acuerdas de cómo cocinar?

Ell: Ni siquiera sé que es comestible.

Mik: Supongo que todo lo que te puedas meter en la boca lo es, no?

Ell: Buen punto, pues… Ese salero es comestible, y esa tabla.

Mik: Al igual que esa caja de cartón.

Poco a poco llevaron todos los utensilios de comida hacia el sarten, y de hecho colocaron otro sarten sobre el sarten, hasta que Ellen puso el ojo sobre Mika un momento y se detuvo a pensar.

Ell: Oye, compañera, dijiste TODO lo que podemos meternos en la boca?

Mik: Si, TODO.

Ell: Pues * Repentinamente Ellen brindo un rodillazo en la entre-pierna y con fuerza golpeo la cara Mika contra el sarten y encendió la flama para empezar a cocinar *

Mik: SE QUE TIENES DIARREA EN LA CABEZA, PERO ESTO POR QUE!?

Ell: Recuerdas el día en que te mordí el cráneo porque tenías mi chocolate y no me lo querías devolver ya que te había metido una patada porque me pegaste en la cara?

Mik: Si lo recuerdo… Ah, ya lo entiendo, quieres cocinarme porque estoy bien sabrosa no?

Ell: Algo así.

Mik: Pues agrégame sal y pimienta nena, que seguro que te quedare de diez.

Mientras que las dos hacían sus locuras, S se les quedaba mirando, más simplemente intervino para saber que la razón del porque Mika estaba encima del sarten.

S: Se pueden saber que hacen? Claro si es que no molesto.

Ell: Cocinando a mi mejor amiga y tú?

S: Se puede saber por qué?

Mik: El porque es muy simple, ya que todo lo que entra en la boca es comestible, no sabías eso?

S: Mmm, ya entiendo lo que sucede aquí, así que les quisiera pedir que me dieran paso, si tienen tanta hambre porque no solo me llamaron?

Ell: Porque es mejor comerte algo vivo e improvisar.

S: Déjenme hacerles el desayuno, por favor siéntense, yo me hago cargo.

Enseguida una vez ya vestido con un delantal se dispuso a preparar unos waffles, con algo de miel y leche azucarada junto con agua de manantial purificado, una vez ya lista la comida, llamo y despertó a todos los presentes en la casa para el desayuno, mientras que él se dispuso a preparar un platillo basado en distintos tipos de carne, entre ellas la de conejo, cocodrilo y avestruz, y otro platillo mixto para "?" que no llegaba por alguna extraña razón.

Mientras tanto en el sub-mundo/subterráneo/subsuelo, se seguía librando la batalla entre el cambia-formas y Toriel, Undyne y los hermanos esqueletos. Cada vez que el ya antes mencionado cambia-formas atacaba era respondido por el escudo del Gran Papyrus y seguido de múltiples ataques, huesos, fuego, una espada de hueso y lanzas, cada vez más le era se complicaba mucho siquiera hasta atacar, llegando a un punto en el cual poco a poco se iba evaporando, los salvajes se acercaban mas poco a poco también se iban evaporando, se notaba una gran concentración de un vapor negro en el ambiente, más el cambia-formas no se rendía y pobremente trataba de imitar a sus adversarios, desesperadamente logro igualar la forma de Papyrus solo para lanzar dos huesos azules y caer temblando, y sin ningún motivo aparente comenzó a convulsionar, de sus piernas salían raíces, pero raíces secas y de su pecho broto un tronco, en total el cambia-formas de una manera dolorosa cambio su forma a la de un árbol muerto, al igual que los salvajes, que padecían del mismo cambio, las raíces se empezaban a extender por el piso hasta rosar las plantas y árboles, matándolos y dándoles la misma forma horripilante y desgastada que la figura arbórea del cambia-formas, Undyne procedió a golpear al cambia-formas más este exploto dejando más vapor en el aire.

Und: Esto quiere decir que… lo acabamos?

Pap: Nadie puede detener al Gran Papyrus! Nye he he!

San: Gracias por la ayuda Paps, por cierto, de donde sacaste ese escudo tan genial? Realmente fue de ayuda.

Pap: Eso es una historia que te contare luego mi querido hermano, ahora, sería mejor responder por que la nieve cambio de color.

Iri: NO INGIERAN ESO! A menos que quieran pasar el resto de sus vidas sufriendo torturados por su propia maldad.

San: Es hora de que empieces a explicar.

Iri: Su mundo fue infectado por un encantamiento o un virus, como quieran llamarlo, todo lo que vemos, es la manifestación del odio como poder, como algo… vivo, y me temo que ya no hay vuelta atrás. Y como si todo eso fuese malo, no poder sacarlos de aquí, ya podría poner en peligro a mas mundos.

Und: ES DECIR QUE NOS QUEDAREMOS AQUÍ A MORIR!?

Iri: Hey, no te quejes conmigo, al menos agradezcan que ustedes morirán rápido, yo estaré condenada a sufrir por el resto de la eternidad.

Mientras que la situación empeoraba poco a poco, el aire siendo demasiado pesado, nauseas e intoxicación, ya cuando todo se veía perdido, poco a poco, Undyne, Iris y Toriel se iban debilitando, un rayo de luz marco la diferencia en aquel frio infierno.

?: Vengan, no hay tiempo que perder salgan de ahí rápido.

Los hermanos esqueletos ayudaron a las damas a travesar la brecha de luz, llegando a una clase de laboratorio divino, donde la mecánica a vapor y los mecanismos utilizando líquidos abundaban, al Iris detallar en el traje de aquel hombre que los rescato, y la ubicación, pudo dar con su identidad.

Iri: Señor G! Muchas gracias por rescatarnos, cuanto tiempo de no vernos!

G: Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, la mejor sobrina que se puede tener, antes de nada, toma, tu obsequio, me entere de que ya cumpliste tu primer milenio hace poco, no fue fácil, pero te hice esto * Le entrego en sus manos una "civilización en esfera" * Sé que no es lo más normal, pero espero que te guste.

Iri: La verdad esto supero mis expectativas, gracias señor G! Mas creo que no hace falta explicar la situación, verdad?

G: Respecto a la invasión de mundos, no, mas tus compañeros son un poco más… interesantes de lo habitual.

Iri: Cierto, debo presentarte a todos, los dos esqueletos que ves ahí, el bajo se llama Sans.

San: Que hay?

Iri: Y el otro es Papyrus! Él nos salvó de un cambia-formas.

Pap: NYE HE HE! EL GRAN PAPYRUS DISPUESTO A SERVIR AL BIEN!

Iri: La señora cabra es Toriel, ya se, es muy "achuchable"

Tor: Un gusto señor G y muchas gracias por evitar que falleciéramos.

Iri: Y la señorita pez de que al parecer se está desesperando es Undyne.

Und: Porque seguimos aquí parados y no hacemos nada! SOY LA ÚNICA QUE PIENSA QUE PODEMOS SALVAR A MAS GENTE! ACASO LO SOY!?

G: Tranquilízate, ya no es posible hacer nada más que limpiarlos a ustedes, tienen suerte de que, en bajas temperaturas, el veneno que estaba en el aire en ese entonces no es tan efectivo, por ahora debo descontaminarlos y esperar nuevas órdenes. Por ahora todos nos mantendremos aquí y a salvo.


	37. Capitulo XXXVII Padre e Hija

Mientras tantos, en unas casi infinitas escaleras…

Eci: El maestro G debe estar colocándonos una prueba, llevamos más de diez mil escalones y aun nada… Cuando crees que llegue Erif?

Eri: Paciencia, llegaremos, podríamos volar, pero aquí la gravedad es diferente si volamos nos perderemos en el infinito cielo de este lugar, además solo son veinticinco mil escalones, podemos con eso, solo fíjate en… * Casi a punto de nombrar a "?" voltearon para ver cómo se arrastraba de cansancio *

?: POR QUÉ!? PORQUE DEMONIOS ALGUIEN CONSTRUYE SU CASA EN LA CIMA DE UNA MONTAÑA!? PORQUE NO PUDO PONER UN ASCENSOR!? DIOS! QUE ALGUIEN ME MATE POR FAVOR!

Eri: Como puedes ser un ser superior a un Dios y no aguantar un par de miles de escalones?

?: Porque todo eso se soluciona volando, no es así?

Eci: Ciertamente, mas solo alcanzamos la velocidad del sonido.

?: Sujeten mis manos, y repitan esto: A la bin, a la ban, a la bin, bon, ban.

Eci/Eri: A la bin, a la ban, a la bin, bon, ban.

Casi al instante aparecieron enfrente de la puerta del laboratorio y hogar del respetado Ángel, científico y entrenador, conocido como G.

?: Listo, llegamos, ahora solo hay que derrumbar para efecto dramático además de humorístico claro está, o acaso solo piensan abrir la puerta normalmente como gente civilizada?

Eci: La verdad yo sí.

Eri: Yo también.

?: Aburridos * De un puñetazo destrozo en pedazos aquella puerta de cuarenta centímetros de grueso como si nada * Señor G! Le traigo nuevos alumnos, y esta vez no son conejillos de indias!

G: No puedes entrar sin causar destrozos?

?: Sabes que en mi camino de salida también los causaría.

G: Aunque triste, esa es la verdad, la pura verdad.

Solo al escuchar su voz, Iris se dirigió corriendo, como si de una abeja hacia el dulce se tratase, y cuando vio a "?" Salto hacia el con toda la emoción de una hija.

Iri: PAPIII! * Por gracia de la suerte, no cayeron rodando por las escaleras, más se notaba que la hija estaba feliz de ver a su padre *

?: Así que cada vez estamos en "Privado" me tratas como tu papa, pero cuando no, solo amigos, no te tolero.

Sans estaba pensando sobre aquella extraña situación, poco a poco fue analizando la situación hasta llegar a una conclusión, la cual fue que entre todo el caos multiversal, él debía estar relacionado con todo lo que pasaba, y que de cierta forma también fuese responsable.

San: Así que son padre e hija, es curioso que no se parecen en nada los dos, bueno si omitimos su cabellera blanca, no hay ninguna similitud.

Iri: Es complicado de explicar.

G: Lamento interrumpir, pero aparte de entregarme a mis nuevos alumnos, no deberías estar haciendo otra cosa hoy? Demasiado importante, no es así?

?: Mmm, nada, oh espera… Si, ya recuerdo, Iris, vienes conmigo, vamos a dar un paseo por el infierno.

Iri: Esta bien, puedo ir en tu espalda?

?: Por que no, andando!

El dúo familiar se despidió mientras que se desvanecían en el aire, Eci y Erif entraron a la sala de espera, mientras que el grupo de monstruos fue trasladado hacia un sitio seguro en las instalaciones de la misma morada.

Pap: Sans, y tus otros tu?

San: Ehh, ahora que lo mencionas donde estarán Ink y Error, no los vi desde que salir del bunker… Por su capacidad de tele-transportación como la mía, creo que están a salvo.

Pap: Con quien hablas hermano?

San: Estoy hablando en tercera persona, como tú.

Pap: NYE HE HE! QUE BIEN QUE ESTÉS SIGUIENDO EL EJEMPLO HERMANO, ESO QUIERE DECIR… QUE SOMOS EL MEJOR EQUIPO DE HERMANOS QUE HAY!

San: El equipo hueso.

Pap: NYE HE HE!

Mientras tanto, en el infierno, sector trece, área imperial. "?" y Iris estaban de camino al centro imperial, centro de toda la fortaleza infernal, casi llegando a la sala del trono…

Iri: Porque vamos a visitar al perro faldero?

?: Bueno, la verdad es que ese perro faldero, ya solo es un siervo, vamos a conocer al nuevo señor del abismo, y regidor de este reino.

Al abrir la puerta del pasillo real, al final del mismo, se encontraba sentada en el trono, bebiendo vino de sangre, vestida por ropa de lujo, y mirándolos fijamente, y sonriendo. Era Esura, disfrutando de su nueva posición como reina del infierno.

Iri: E-ella… N-no puede ser…

?: Calma, relájate, la verdad es que esto no fue lo que yo esperaba, pero si el jefe lo dijo como veredicto, que se encargase del imperio infernal, tomando el control por un golpe de estado, pues que así sea.

Esu: Oh, invitados sorpresa, esto es algo repentino, permítanme, voy a buscar algo de té para todos.

Iris confió en ella sola y exclusivamente porque tenía de compañía y cuidado de "?" porque de lo contrario se hubiese negado hasta abrir la puerta, una vez ya enfrente del trono, Esura llego sosteniendo una bandeja con tazas de té y una tetera, de la alfombra se levantó un cimiento y con un mantel, se había dado por empezada la hora del té.

Esu: Así que, quien es ella? Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que no veo rostros nuevos.

?: Preséntate, claro si es que te sientes cómoda.

Iri: Hola! Me llamo Iris, un gusto en conocerla finalmente en persona.

Esu: Un gusto Iris, soy Esura, Esura-roz. Permíteme, las ventajas de vivir con lujos es tener el tan delicioso te de sangre de demonio. Salud.

Todos disfrutaron de un buen y divino te de sangre de demonio, tranquilamente con algunas galletas de chispas de leche, una vez que termino la hora del té, se despidieron y junto a Iris, "?" emprendieron un viaje hasta Sui-Orhka, la ciudad sostenida por globos.

Iri: Porque no le sacamos información a ella? Es decir, podríamos haber encontrado la cura a la enfermedad.

?: Hey, rompe esa galleta que tienes ahí.

Iris rompió la galleta y encontró un papel con puntos débiles sobre sus creaciones, los cambios en cuanto al cuerpo original y el cuerpo infectado, y al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, giro su cabeza para ver la bandeja llena de galletas que les había regalado por la visita.

?: La conozco perfectamente, así que bien, vayámonos, debo ponerme un poco en forma para mañana.


	38. Capitulo XXXVIII El Plan

En alguna dimensión perdida…

Ink: Dónde estamos?

Err: Ni idea, este sitio está hecho polvo, y nunca mejor dicho, muchos monstruos han caído intoxicados.

Ink: Sera mejor que haga dos máscaras de gas.

Err: No será necesario * Cerro los ojos y enfrente de ambos, salió un cartel informático corrupto que decía: "Error: Poison_Effect;Mision:Kill_all-Destroy_The_World ( Effect_Area: 4.8 B/ZK 1.546.354,65 ) State: Off" * Listo, no necesitamos mascara ahora.

Ink: Wow! Eso fue sorprendente! Crees que nos puedas sacar de aquí?

Err: Puedo manipular fácilmente los mundos corrompidos, pero este… es diferente. No importa cuanto lo intente, no puedo crear un error para escapar…

¿?: Eso creo que se debe a mi presencia saben?

Enseguida ambos voltearon, y Esura se manifestó ante ambos con una nueva vestimenta, intimidando a tanto a Ink como a Error.

Esu: Saludos, Soy Esura-Roz, gusto en conocer al guardián de los universos alternos, de la realidad U.T. y al destructor de misma procedencia.

Ink: Como… sabes de nosotros?

Esu: Ustedes son una parte vital de mi plan en este momento, así que, vayamos al grano. Tienen dos opciones, o me dan tanto el poder de crear vida y corromperla a mi gusto amablemente, o simplemente lo hacemos de la forma mala? Ustedes deciden.

Err: Piensas desafiarnos así de la nada, quien diablos te piensas?

Esu: La nueva gobernante del infierno, y símbolo de la maldad en mi realidad, alguna otra pregunta?

Ink: Señorita, no buscamos problemas, solo salir de aquí, no queremos lastimar a una bella damisela como usted.

Esu: No te preocupes, los que saldrán heridos son ustedes, a menos que claro, colaboren.

Ink: Creo que podemos resolver esto sin darle esa información.

Esu: Lo lamento más, no me iré sin ella, más me divierte el hecho de que busques excusas para no enfrentarte a mí, así que continua un rato más.

Ink: Supongo que no tengo otra opción, no es así?

Esu: No, para nada.

Ink intento ganar tiempo mientras que Error maquinaba para ver cómo salir de ahí rápidamente antes de que Esura se aburriese y fuese a la fuerza por aquella información…

Ink: No cree que al luchar se le ensuciaría ese bello vestido que lleva? Es decir, parece haber costado una fortuna, no creo que desee ensuciarlo.

Esu: Es bastante bello, pero sinceramente no es el más hermoso. Gracias por mencionarlo, creo que te devolveré el alago luego. Pero… Tu amigo… no será listo?

En un simple movimiento logro destrozar el cráneo de Error y aplastar su alma, casi al instante Ink comenzó a atacar frenéticamente a Esura, mientras que ella simplemente bloqueaba los ataques con sus pies, en un punto de la pelea, ella llego a mirarlo fijamente hacia sus cuencas oculares, lo que por alguna razón confundió por algún momento a Ink, pero en ese momento de descuido de parte de ella, Ink logro acertarle un golpe crítico y derrotarla.

Ink: Lo siento, pero no lo tomes personal * Enseguida dibujo un portal para arrastrarla hacia una "papelera" donde los Au fallidos residían *

Err: Que bien que te hayas desecho de ella.

Ink: ERROR?! Pero si yo vi que…

Err: Me destruyo? Bah, novato, era solo una copia de respaldo, ahora salgamos de aquí, no soporto este sitio.

Luego de pensar la manera de salir, hallaron un error y aprovechando el mismo, lograron salir… O eso vio Ink el cual estaba viviendo una realidad inexistente…

Esu: Pobre alma inocente, vive un final feliz mientras que la triste realidad lo rodea… Esto es sublime, un engaño que todos aman: Cuando la verdad duele, todos prefieren vivir una mentira * Poco a poco su sonrisa se alargaba, hasta comenzar a reírse, lentamente su risa se iba haciendo más y más fuerte, las heridas de sus brazos se iban abriendo poco a poco y empezaron a sangrar, hasta el punto de reír como una lunática mientras se desangraba y se revolcaba en polvo causado por la muerte de Error *

Mientras tanto en Sui-Orhka…

Iri: A donde nos dirigimos?

?: A la antigua arena donde por primera vez conociste a tu maestra, ya sabes, la que te enseño a ser un espadachín.

Iri: Pero no que ella era un líder política rebelde y opositora al imperio demoníaco que ansía la unión pacifica, es decir, según he oído, la política le consume todo el tiempo y no creo que, con tantas responsabilidades, se dé el lujo de pasarse por un sitio tan lejos de casa así por que sí.

?: Es que no vamos a verla a ella, quiero ver que tanto manejas la flama, luego si quieres vamos a ver como esta ella después, pero ahora quiero ver que tan bien lo manejas.

Al llegar el sitio estaba tan destrozado y maltratado por el tiempo, las fuentes desbordaban el agua, los candelabros están muy dañados, algunas partes están calcinadas o simplemente quemándose aún.

Iri: Este sitio está hecho trizas, no queda nada de su antigua gloria.

?: Eso se puede arreglar * La flama salió del fondo de él, envolviendo aquella arena y reparándola poco a poco, restaurando cada detalle, y renovando los materiales a tal punto de que parecieran nuevos * Perfecto, este sitio ha vuelto a ser el que era, así que vamos al grano, demuéstrame de que eres capaz.

Iris cerro sus ojos y concentro toda su fe y esperanza de ganar, de vivir, y de ser el orgullo de su padre en el pecho. En el momento en el que abrió los ojos, al igual que su padre surgió del fondo de ella con una intensidad brutal, sus ojos cambiaron de blancos junto con su hermosa pupila azul, a negros con el característico destello anaranjado.

?: Sorprendente, has logrado desatar toda esa fuerza y a la vez, conservas la calma y la tranquilidad mental para no tener ningún obstáculo ese estado.

Iri: Se siente… Bien, sinceramente es un poco difícil al principio más, cuando lo dominas te sientes demasiado ligero.

?: Trata de mantener ese estado en reposo, es una manera de aprender a manejarlo rápido. Pero, por ahora, intenta algo, se espontánea y piensa algo.

Iri: He estado trabajando en algo, pero no sé si sea útil.

?: Por favor! Si viene de ti, obvio que será útil, no seas tímida, sabes que he soportado peores cosas.

Iris saco su huespada ( Nombre oficial de su arma desde ahora ) y la rodeo de la llama de la esperanza desapareciendo y apareciendo enfrente de "?" y logro atravesarlo sin cortarlo, mientras que la flama recorrió internamente el cuerpo.

Iri: Vez? No veo ningún daño y tampoco te veo lastimado, es inútil.

?: Tan inútil que si tuviese un sistema nervioso hubiese muerto.

Iri: Como dices? No entiendo lo que quieres decir.

?: No cortaste, mas aquella llama recorrió mi cuerpo y quemo todo lo que hay había, sin duda es bastante efectiva, y creo que yo también la intentare, pero como dicen, cada obra maestra, tiene su copia barata. Y tu, fuiste mi mejor obra Iris.


	39. Capitulo XXXIX La persecución

Mientras tanto en la casa de playa, una vez ya todos desayunados, alistados para salir a Paris, entre S y Zeta lograron tomar la "Ruta de avance" ( La cual es un sistema de túneles de agujeros de gusano que permitía viajar entre las ciudades más importantes de toda la tierra, e incluso a ciertos sitios a los que no les daré el lujo de una descripción ) Y una vez ya en Paris lo primero que hicieron fue separarse con cada uno un mapa de la ciudad, acordando verse en aquel restaurante cerca de unas de las veinte maravillas del mundo, La torre Eiffel.

Chara y Frisk comenzaron a alejarse del grupo tomadas de la mano a ver que aventuras encontraban en tan romántica ciudad…

S y Zeta visitaron todas las heladerías a una velocidad increíble comprando los sabores favoritos de Zeta ( Vainilla, Torta suiza, Chocolate blanco, Orio, y sabor pizza, si, pizza en helado, ahora les dejo la siguiente pregunta, el helado de pizza esta frio o caliente? Que comienza el juego )

Y Mika y Ellen robaron un taxi y empezaron a conducir por los techos a toda velocidad estrellándose y saliendo disparadas para lados opuestos mientras que el techo de alguien se incendiaba…

Más en algún sitio infernal, dentro de una tienda de campaña, en las montañas de roca magmática…

¿?: Habla. Ahora.

Sim: NO LO HARE, ANTES MUERTO!

¿?: Perfecto, por mí no hay ningún problema * Estiro su mano hacia la boca de Simón, mientras el mismo se quejaba y no paraba de moverse, hasta que, usando toda su fuerza, le arranco la mandíbula y se la enterró en el cráneo *

Una vez la ejecución realizada, se procedió a llamar al capitán Cuervo el cual era un "Doctor Necromancia" que sabía manipular el cerebro de los muertos para sacar pensamientos.

Cue: Muy buenas señora Hades, en gusto verla de nuevo.

¿?: Igualmente, necesito que te pongas a trabajar mientras vuelvo, quedan dos testigos que necesito atrapar.

Cue: Necesito saber algo, porque estamos haciendo esto? Disculpe mi mala memoria señora Hades.

¿?: No te preocupes, déjame explicarte, necesito a esos testigos, ya que conocen la identidad del nuevo sucesor de nuestro amado y odiado Satanás. Y si es así habrá que replantear nuestro golpe de estado para derrocarlo y que el imperio sea de los demonios rebeldes, quedo claro?

Cue: Claro señora Hades. Sus deseos son mi voluntad.

¿?: Ahora, supongo que iré de viaje a la ciudad más romántica de este planeta, en este momento necesitaría un novio.

Cue: No creo, no merecen tal castigo * Ni un segundo falto para que recibiese un puñetazo tan fuerte que quebró todos los huesos de su cráneo *

¿?: Gracias por el cumplido.

Mientras tanto, Chara y Frisk las cuales se encontraban dándose de comer helado la una a la otra, siendo el de Chara chocolate y el de Frisk vainilla.

Fri: Segura que podemos pagar todo esto? Ya llevamos con tres y seguimos.

Cha: Frisk, no seas bobo, es helado, aparte de que seguramente tenemos los gastos pagados, ya que… * Su cerebro se cuestionó: "?" En serio nos va a pagar esto? Y si nos deja con la deuda? Él no es tan así… o quizás sí? * Creo que tendremos que salir corriendo de esta.

A punto de correr de la situación, un hombre entro desesperado gritando ayuda, exclamando que estaba siendo perseguido y acosado. Rogo piedad y bueno, Frisk al rescate, ahora veamos la reacción de Chara.

Cha: Podrá haber algún día donde solo me preste atención a mí? * Celos, CELOS! *

Fri: Que sucede señor?

Señ: UNA PRESENCIA OSCURA ME PERSIGUE, RUEGO QUE ME SALVEN!

Cuando todo el mundo daba por loco al señor, una fuerte explosión en el techo revelo a una guerrera con ropa desértica y un cabello que literalmente hecho de fuego con una mirada fría.

Enseguida Chara saco su cuchillo y comenzó a dar los navajazos mientras que la señora Hades recibió los navajazos sin inmutarse, y acto seguido señalo a Chara y lanzo un láser increíblemente rápido que fue detenido por Frisk al entrar en el modo alma verde. La tensión estaba en el ambiente y en un movimiento rápido, se unieron, tomaron a aquel señor desconocido y comenzaron a correr.

¿?: Patético, mas veamos de que son capaces.

A una alta velocidad, Chara y Frisk se encontraban corriendo mientras que aquella entidad y/o presencia les seguía de cerca. Con una fría mirada, sonrió mientras que unos brazos metálicos llenos de espinas negras con llamas purpuras salían de su espalda, y ya una vez estirados comenzó a girar lanzado aquellas espinas y llamas hacia todos lados, dañando propiedades y automóviles, más sorprendentemente no herían a las personas. En un acto desesperado por librarse de ella, lanzaron a aquel señor hacia los cielos con una gran fuerza, mientras que esa entidad se distrajo preparando un láser con el cual asesinar a aquel señor volador, Chara y Frisk lograron con todas sus fuerzas levantar un automóvil con una sola mano y lanzárselo con algunas dificultades, la entidad, al darse cuenta de ello fue demasiado tarde, el automóvil logro partirle el cuello y aturdirla por unos instantes, siendo rápidas, aprovechando la distracción Chara y Frisk lograron escapar y ocultarse en un callejón, replanteando su situación y pensando en un plan para poder salir de ahí, por los pelos sabiendo que aún no estaban completamente a salvo.


	40. Capitulo XXXX Juego Ígneo

Mientras Chara y Frisk sostenían a aquella persona ( Sin relevancia argumental, por supuesto que sí! ) mientras ella forcejeaba y lloraba de miedo, siendo que su perseguidora estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia. La señora Hades se levantó de entre los escombros, y decidió elevarse en el aire y tras observar todo el entorno, fijo su mirada en algunas nubes de lluvia que se acercaban a la distancia. Una siniestra sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, de repente sin previo aviso todas las nubes se situaron sobre la ciudad, y tomaron un tono anaranjado a la par que las gotas dejaron de caer. Una vez que la última gota toco el suelo, la señora Hades le hablo directamente a Chara y Frisk.

¿?: Supongo que me pueden oír. No entiendo el por qué defienden a un terrorista, ni tampoco lo quiero saber, solo me rebajare a explicarles esto a ustedes dos, ven aquellas nubes de encima de sus narices? Pues están cargadas de un líquido especial, el cual al tener algún contacto con el calor, como por ejemplo, una taza de café, explotaran como si de fuegos artificiales se tratase, así que les planteo una solución antes de que empiece a llover, entregarme al sujeto al cual busco, y no sucederá nada malo, y caerán rosas del cielo. En cambio que si se niegan, mucha gente inocente sentirá un poco de calor. Les daré diez segundos para que decidan.

Una tensión intensa se sentía cuando empezó la cuenta regresiva que solo podía ser frenada dando la vida de una persona de la cual se dudaba de su inocencia, debido al apodo que le puso aquella guerrera, una duda moral de si una vida valía más que la de los demás. Una vez ya decididas, miraron al pobre señor con una cara de pena, sabiendo que serían responsables de su muerte al entregarlo. Más como un milagro, se vio en el cielo una estrella fugaz en medio del día y se notaba que poco a poco descendía, pero llego el punto en que se notaba la velocidad en la que iba cayendo aquella cosa. En cuestión de segundos se vio a Ellen cayendo en un triciclo con una piruleta en su boca, y antes de que se rompiese la cara, aquella guerrera la atrapo, tomándola por el cabello y con una voz preocupada, comenzó a gritarle.

¿?: ACASO ERES LOCA?! PUDISTE HABERTE MATADO!

Ell: Un momento… ADELAILA?! ERES TU?! *Como si de una araña se tratase, trepo las piernas de Adelaila, hasta colgarse de los hombros y abrazar sus caderas con sus piernas *DIOS, HACE CUANTOS SIGLOS NO NOS VEMOS?!

Ade: Estas bien? Sigues siendo tan frágil como antes.

Ell: Hey, alcance la regeneración avanzada, el tipo de inmortalidad más básica, delicada los huevos de la nevera.

Ade: Y Mika? No me digas que ella fue la que te lanzo.

Ell: Fue algo como hacer una catapulta y ver quien llegaba más lejos, la marca es el cráter y sangre que dejemos al estrellarnos, y había llegado más lejos, ya que en los momentos que caía, pude observar el taxi que destrozo Mika al caer.

Ade: QUE?! ELLA ESTA BIEN?!

Ell: Tranquila, desde que salimos del manicomio estamos así.

Ade: Son tantas cosas que debes contarme, pero ahorita, estoy algo ocupada.

Ell: En qué? Eres una policía? Donde están tus esposas? A quien arrestaras?

Ade: Soy una de las líderes de la resistencia demoníaca, o también llamados: "Las alas del Fénix". Dentro de ese callejón, hay una cierta persona de la que posee información que me es de utilidad.

Ellen se soltó cayendo como una bomba en un campo de guerra, pero justo antes de siquiera tocara el piso, Adelaila la atrapo entre sus brazos, en un claro ejemplo de tele-transportación. Ambas ya en guardia, se acercaron para saltar y capturar al "sospechoso" más, al mirar en el fondo del callejón, Adelaila se dio cuenta que mientras ella mantenía una plática con Ellen, aquella entrometida y el "sospechoso" se habían escapado en silencio, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Su rabia fue tal que su cabello ardiendo se intensifico y cambio a un rojo sangre, localizo a Chara y Frisk debido a su rastro de Fitsu a unas cuantas calles de distancia, y salió disparada directamente hacia a ellas, atravesando todo lo que estuviese en su camino.

( Aquí cabe aclarar un punto, en este universo se tiene de principal fuente de energía es El Alma del propio individuo, de ahí varían distintas formas de manipular ese poder o energía, una de ella es el Fitsu, la cual se basa en la manipulación de la energía desprendida de su alma, para volverla un componente de tu sangre, haciendo que pudiese percibir un aura que rodea el cuerpo de las demás personas, a la par cuerpo sufra cambios físicos y adquieras, en primer lugar, un mejor rendimiento físico y menos horas de sueño, con el paso del tiempo la personalidad de la persona se veía reflejada en su cuerpo: Un ejemplo seria Adelaila, amorosa y siempre preocupada por sus aliados, aunque bastante simple de molestar, reflejado en su cabello flamante )

Cuando Adelaila localizo al señor, el cual lo miraba horrorizado, Chara y Frisk lograron asestarle una patada en la cara, y dejar que el señor empezara a correr.

Ade: … Ustedes… Son bastante irritantes.

Cha: Verdad que si? Tendrás que pasar por encima de nosotras, para que llegues a tocarlo a él.

Ade: Espero que estén dispuesta a aceptar su destino, ya que me hicieron alcanzar el tope de mi paciencia.

Fri: Inténtalo, nosotras no nos rendiremos tan fácil.

Adelaila las encerró a ellas y a sí misma en un cubo energía, luego de eso, de un solo salto, retrocedió hasta quedarse lo más cerca posible del límite del cubo y acto seguido, soltó todos sus instrumentos de metal, y mostró una sonrisa de total confianza.

Ade: Les daré una ventaja, no voy a usar mis manos, ni para atacar, ni defenderme. Únicamente usare mis pies * Cada vez su sonrisa se alargaba más, tomo una postura bastante relajada, sentándose en el suelo y esperando el ataque de sus adversarias *

Chara y Frisk decidieron separarse y tomar una posición más táctica, Chara saco su cuchillo y le dio a Frisk la bufanda junto a la daga que "?" les había obsequiado. Chara comenzó atacando desde la distancia con su cuchillo, mientras que Adelaila simplemente estiraba sus brazos para engancharse y moverse sin la necesidad de utilizar todo su cuerpo, manteniéndose calmada, fresca y con esa sonrisa de confianza y burla, lo cual frustro más y más a Chara, hasta que decidió tirar la estrategia a la basura. Retrocedió lentamente hasta donde estaba Frisk.

Fri: Que sucede?

Cha: Tengo una idea, necesito que me hagas lo que digo: Iras al frente y antes de llegar a alcanzarla, saltare a tu espalda, y una vez ya juntas bajémosle la suficiente Hp para poder usar Mercy.

Fri: Plan B?

Cha: Emmm… Correr en círculos como pollo sin cabeza?

Fri: Bien, hagámoslo.

Antes de acabar, he de comentarles una moraleja: Nunca se confíen, o abran la boca mas de lo que deberian, porque la vida está esperando para partirles la madre de una manera u otra. Ejm: Yo hace… Ni me acuerdo dije por mi otra cuenta que iba a subir capítulos nuevos cada semana, Y BUUM! EL PROCESADOR SE FUE A LA P*TA! Al igual que los diez capítulos de adelanto que tenia de Bipotale, estoy reescribiendo todo, no exactamente ( Incluiré más detalles ) Pero bien, les manda un saludo.

Firma: Con Jamón FoT.


End file.
